Silence, Beauty and Eternity
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: Christian. Edge. Gangrel. Three men, and the tales that bind them all together. Three stories telling of how these three people met, and how they changed each other's lives forever.
1. Silence is Golden, Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers Christian, Edge or Gangrel. All rights to those names belong to World Wrestling Entertainment.**_

_Well, this is the first time I've ever done one shots. This collection is based on my favorite stable The Brood. Each of these blonde wrestlers are handsome in their own way, but the stable did not last as long as it should have (stupid creative team for ruining the stable). So I thought of using these stories to bring them into a light that no one has thought of._

_The title for this story is based on the first word of each of the three chapters. You'll understand when I start it off._

_Anyway, enough rambling, I need to start on Christian's story._

_

* * *

_

**Silence, Beauty and Eternity**

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

**written by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Christian's story-Silence is Golden **

**Part 1**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Ever since that single moment, everything has become quiet.

I was already deep within the rooms of the hideaway that me and Master sleep in. He calls it the "Shadow Haven", because it's where dark creatures like me can get away from all the noise in the world. The only light that Master allows are the black candles flickering beneath the edifice, but I don't mind...because just like the flame of that candle, its life is short, just like mine was.

I heard footsteps coming toward me as I stared through one of the stained glass windows; staring at the small and colored reflections of myself. Long blonde hair going down my shoulders, my brow furrowed above my blue eyes. My mouth is a small frown as I place a hand against the cold glass, slightly shivering at its touch. I look at myself attentively, but I don't see myself at all.

"Anything bothering you?" A calm yet husky voice says to my ear. I turn around slowly, seeing my master staring back at me. You could say that he was like my older brother, or just a relative of mine; he had the same blonde hair I did, although shorter, and was shorter than me by a couple of inches. A major difference was that his eyes were an ashen grey, and that he had fangs hidden in his teeth. Gangrel as he's called—or as I call him, Master—was who you consider a father to me, because I lost mine long ago.

I shake my head and look away, staring at the window as it starts to pour outside. The rain was lightly tapping against the glass. Even after all this time, my mouth makes no movement, no sound, it just forms shapes. A small grin appears on my face, hearing the rain, until a streak of lightning flashes right in front of me. My eyes widened as I step back, but not seeing where I'm going, I fall, and hit the floor. I start to tremble furiously as the thunder started to boom. I cover my ears and close my eyes shut, turning away as another bolt of lightning appears. Master knows that I suffer from astraphobia—as it's supposed to be called—and places a protective arm around me.

"Shh," he whispers into my ear, his hand running through my hair. "Everything will be fine, I promise you that." That's what he says; ever since my twin brother Adam left me, he had been the only person who actually loves me. I hear faint rustling as I open my eyes slowly. A veil of large black wings have now covered me darkening my sights and blocking the lightning away. The thunder rumbled softly, but the rain still continued to pour.

I look up, seeing Master now in a kneeling position, wrapping his arms around my delicate torso, as I was a rare flower. To him, I was; I was nothing more than a clay china doll with beauty and grace. I was nothing more than his beloved treasure, something that he keeps clean and purified because he thinks that if it gets dirty, then it cannot be clean. I rest my head against his shoulder, bringing my knees to his chest, my blonde hair falling in front of my face. I always hated these types of storms, because they never seem to stop.

Eventually, Master soon retracted his wings, showing the darkened room all around me, and the glass window revealing the showering rain. All sights of the thunderstorm have vanished, and everything became silent once more.

I just stayed still, bringing my hands close to my chest, where my heart was supposed to beat. Then I remembered, I'm dead. And yet, my mind remembers what happened, and my heart still breaks down. A single tear falls down my face, splashing upon the ground as I start to sob; and I start to recollect what happened.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

It all began around 200 years ago.

My brother and I lived in a small village with our mother; our father had gone out to war and had not arrived for so many years. Everyday was an adventure, whether it was going by the brook, playing with some of the other children in the town, or the occasional festival and circus that happened to appear every now and then. We were told by our parents that the whole world around us was our play ground.

Everywhere, that is, except the old stone castle on the hillside.

Two hundred years before I was even born, it was home to the infamous Count Dracula. He had been killed after the villagers formed a mob to take revenge on what he had done to them. Unfortunately, they did not give him a proper burial, so when he started to decompose, he lived on as a deadly plague that affected everyone in the village. All that was left once the people died out were the decayed buildings, and the castle. It wasn't until a hundred years after the massacre that the town started to be rebuilt into the town I called home, my only home.

The legend of Dracula still lives to this day, as a warning for naughty children should they have misbehaved. They said that if they go walk up the steps leading to his door, counting each step until you reach thirteen, and call out his name, he appears to take your soul. One of the older village boys, Danri the Brave as we called him, had completed the legend, stating that no one arrived to steal his soul and that Dracula was nothing but a figment of the village people's heads.

A legend...yeah, that's what the grown-ups said about the werewolves roaming around our village. And then there was that conspiracy about fairies; they just never knew when to damage a child's imagination, did they? That's the reason the imagination was there, for children to create a world for their own. But, there are people who can keep their innocence, and those whose innocence was taken away from them by force.

Adam and I were only ten years old when I first visited the castle. My brother and I along with the rest of our friends were playing hide and seek in the forest. Adam was it and started to count to 100. Unfortunately for me, everyone else had taken the best hiding spots and it made me a sitting duck for Adam to find me. I heard his voice counting up to 50, and I began running past the forest, and away from the voices of my friends. I don't remember how long I ran until I heard Adam yell, "Ready or not! Hear I come!", but it must've been a while since I could no longer see the forest, and my eyes were already in front of a set of stone stairs.

Without thinking, I start counting the steps to wherever they'll lead me. My voice rang in my ears as I counted each step until I reached number 12. I noticed the last step in front of me, and said "thirteen" without any thinking. I looked in front of me, there was a giant wooden door with an iron door knocker, and my hand was reaching toward it. I felt so transfixed as to knock on the door, and then it suddenly opened. I gasped a bit as I stepped inside, a slight chill coming down my spine. All around me were cobwebs, dust and remnants of someone living inside. To my left was a spiraling staircase that seemed to go on for no end, and in what looked like the main room was an old fireplace that had a medieval coat-of-arms on the mantel above.

"Hello?" said a voice. I turned behind me, the door immediately closing by a gust of wind. But that wasn't surprised me; it was the person who appeared when I turned around. He looked similar to me, the same blonde hair, blue eyes and even his smile looked like mine. But what really scared was that not was he floating in the air, but I was able to see right through him. I said nothing as I started to step back, but he began to come towards me at the same time. My heart thumping against my chest, I turned around and headed for the stairs, not looking back. As I reached the top, I immediately found a door and I immediately opened it. With the last ounce of strength I had in me, I thrust myself in, closing the door behind me and laid my back against it, sitting down. I waited and waited, hoping that whatever I saw back there was just an illusion.

"It's not an illusion," a soft and deep voice said to me. I looked up, and saw the same boy—spirit, ghost, apparition, whatever it was at that time—standing in front of me! I screamed as I tried to open the door, but it was bolted from the outside.

"No!" I cried out, placing my arms across my chest in the shape of an 'x'. "Get away from me, you demon!" It was then I had realized that I had gone up to Dracula's castle, and counted the steps to his castle, Danri's warning started pounding in my ears. My soul was going to be taken away, and no one will know that I'm here; all they would find is a pile of dust and no evidence of me being there at all.

I started to cry out for my brother, yelling and screaming, tears pouring out of my eyes as I hoped and prayed for someone to come. My heart started to thump against my chest once more, as I felt myself breathing heavily. I knew what was coming; somehow I just knew that my life was going to flash in front of my eyes before this abomination decides to take my soul for whatever he wants to do with it for the rest of eternity. I didn't get to tell Adam how much I wanted to be like him, and I never told mom how much I loved her. These memories started to flood in my head as I waited for the inevitable to hit.

But it never came. Instead of everything turning dark, I heard something. It was the sound of crying.

I lowered my arms and opened my eyes, to see the young boy start to cry in front of me. Guilt ran through my body; I didn't mean to scare the little guy, he must have been more afraid of me than I was afraid of him. That's when I noticed something about him, or rather specifically, the room. Around me were remnants of what looked like someone living up here, and the stones in the tower were splattered with someone's blood. Did this child die some time ago from the plague? What happened?

I shakily stood up, trying my hardest to find the door handle and get myself out of this place before something went wrong. But something inside me said that it wasn't right for me to just leave him alone. I did the only thing that I thought that was right; I went up to him and talked to him, even if it did sound stupid.

"Are you alone?" I asked him. The spirit began to nod in reply, tears still in his eyes. He looked a bit frightened as I walked up to him. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Stretching out my hand, I smiled softly as he hesitantly placed his on top of mine. A small chill went down my spine when his hand went through my own, but I grinned all the same. Seeing this the spirit began to laugh; laugh as if he had never laughed in his whole life. Suddenly I also began to laugh, and soon the two of us were laughing as if we were best friends. It wasn't until I stopped laughing that I heard voices from outside. Walking away from my new friend I saw the whole village, and my brother calling for me.

"Oh, no." I said to myself. The spirit noticed my worry and gently floated to my side, placing his transparent hands on my shoulders. Ignoring another chill down my spine, I turned to him, saying that I had to leave. Noticing that he was going to cry again, I quickly added that I'd come see him again, which immediately brightened his mood. I gave him a quick goodbye, as I opened the door, not caring if it somehow got itself unlocked.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

It wasn't long after that I got out of the castle, went down the thirteen steps and got back to the forest. I looked back at the castle, wondering if the little boy was still there, and if he was still watching me.

"There you are!" said a voice. I turned around to see Adam coming up to me, wrapping his arms around me as if I was going to leave very soon. The rest of the village boys ran up to the two of us, the expressions on their faces were full of relief to see me. I was immediately bombarded with questions from them.

"What happened to you?" "Where did you go?" "Are you alright"? Those were the general questions that I heard, with the rest of them being jumbled together due to everyone talking simultaneously. I got out of my brother's grip and began to explain my story. I told how I wound up at Dracula's castle, and counted the steps up to the door. I went onto explain about me going inside and seeing what looked like some sort of ghost living inside the castle. All of them were silent; no one made a sound as I continued my story, leaving out my encounter and "friendship" with the ghost boy that I had met. It wasn't until one of them said that it was getting late that we all started to walk home. I looked back at the castle one more time before I walked out of the forest, and into my home.

That night, I sat at my bed and wondered. What was that boy doing inside the castle? Was he a good spirit, or a bad one? And if he was a bad one, why did he let me leave?

I tossed and turned that night, trying to gather my thoughts. I doubt Adam or the rest of the boys would believe me, due to the words of Danri's warning still etched in their minds. That's when I thought of all of the signs that the adults said to make us think that the castle was haunted.

First was the legend that a person could hear a child crying when the wind howled. It meant that it was a soul that had been taken away by Dracula. But now, it just appears that it was just the young ghost boy crying, because he was all alone. And maybe the reason he was crying, was so that someone heard him and would go inside the castle to play with him. Unfortunately, all his crying did was just make everyone afraid of him, making him even more sad. I guess all of this must have created a really bad cycle of fear from the villagers, and isolation from the boy.

The second was of Danri's tale of the thirteen steps. I counted the thirteen steps—well I must've done it subconsciously since I didn't remember myself thinking it—but I didn't see Dracula come up to me. Maybe the reason they bring that up is because there was some sort of "presence" that would cause the door to open and lead you inside. I think that was just the ghost boy believing that there was someone who was going to play with him, since he just wanted to have a friend.

Last but not least, was the idea of the castle being completely empty because everything was destroyed in a huge fire. That was a maybe for me; there was so much stuff and it looked like it was used recently. I think they also made this up because no one—except for me that is—has ever been there for hundreds of years. They must have been afraid that Dracula still haunted that place, and that he would bring in another plague to shroud the town.

All of this equaled one thing: That everything that the whole village had said was pure, and total crap.

As I closed my eyes, I began to dream about the little boy who was still in the tower of the castle; waiting for me to come back and play. Waiting for his first friend in so long, to visit.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Five years had passed since that day. During that time, my promise with the little boy had disintegrated into nothing, and I was living a happy life alone with my brother—because our mother died just a year before another plague came in.

I still remember the events of what happened. Rats started to grow and multiply due to our abundant crops. And where there were rats, there were fleas; fleas that carried diseases that started to attack and harm everyone in the whole village, big and small. No one was safe when the disease began to spread; and yet Adam and I became the only survivors—I still can't believe that we were able to leave unscathed, because everyone we cared for—friends, family, the village folk...everyone wasted away in front of eyes, and there was nothing the two of us could to stop it. We ran away to make sure we couldn't succumb to such fate, and try to live a life free from worry or danger; we headed toward the forest, our secret haven.

Before we left to the forest, we went to mother's grave and gave her our final goodbyes; knowing that we would never see her again. Gathering a few provisions that were left in the town, we left our village forever. We didn't know where to go (since we never left our village or the land surrounding it), so we decided to stay at our old hideaway in the forest near Dracula's castle. It was fun while it lasted; in the morning we went fishing in the brook, in the afternoon we were searching for roots and nuts to eat, and by evening we were sleeping together under the stars. Unfortunately, our luck was running out, and we were going to die in the forest. Food was getting scarce as the year was ending and everything starting to become cold. Very cold.

"We're going to die," said Adam, hugging me tight on that day. It was winter, with only five weeks passing by since we ran away. The snow blanketed everything around us, leaving only a white, cold and icy floor for us to walk on. Our clothes had been tattered, and any footwear that we had with us were now tattered and worn out. We had blisters and bruises from trying to hide in the trees, and falling upon the harden dirt. We had currently wrapped each other in a tight embrace, trying to use our body heat to keep each other warm. But that wasn't the only thing that worried me; what worried me was Adam, my older twin brother was crying. I never saw him cry—even when we found out our dad died during the war and our mother's death—but now he was just bawling like a small child lost in the wilderness. I was starting to get worried, not only for Adam's sake, but for my sake. Our bond was so close, so strong, and if we lost that bond than that was it.

As the two of us were waiting for Death to come, I heard something in the wind. Opening my eyes, I looked across from the forest, seeing a young boy laughing. I blinked my eyes, to make sure what I was seeing was real. He was standing there motioning me to come toward him. I just sat there not sure what to do; either I follow the boy to my doom, or freeze to my death with Adam. But for some strange reason, it felt like I had to be there, with that young boy. So I stood up, and began to run. Even with the snow crunching on my feet and numbing my body, I still continued to run. Noticing this Adam started to follow me, telling me to wait up.

"Wait up!" he cried, catching up to me when were out of the forest. He stopped as he looked up, seeing a set of stone steps neatly covered in the white snow. Shivering from the cold, I looked at Adam stretching out my hand to him. He nodded and took it as we ran up the stairs and to the door. In my eyes the little boy had vanished into thin air as we finally approached the closed door. I blinked again to make sure everything was alright with my vision, hoping that whatever I saw wasn't just an illusion.

"I remember this place," I suddenly said aloud. "It's Dracula's palace; I went inside the castle when we were playing hide-and-seek all those years ago...."

"It's better than freezing in the cold then," Adam said, trying to grab the handle of the door. Unfortunately, since we were both in the frost, his hands began to feel numb as he grabbed onto the iron knocker. "T-there must b-be a fireplace in there f-for us to warm up, right?"

I was too cold to say anything, so I quickly nodded my head. Suddenly the door opened by himself; Adam in his shock fell down on the floor, and his bottom got covered in wet snow. I helped him stand up as we entered the castle. The minute the two of us had entered, the door closed behind us and sealed away all of the cold wind away from us. We found a large and decorated fireplace already burning against a set of smoldering logs and smiled in relief. I did a quick search while Adam stared in awe at the place; everything was the same as it was five years ago, except that it was clean, as if someone was currently living here.

I was about to say something to Adam, but seeing how much we had to go through these past couple of weeks, I could just leave it for tomorrow. After all, even I didn't want to become a human snow sculpture inside the damn forest. And since someone had lit a fire, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if two young boys sleep near it for a few hours.

Walking toward it, we felt the intense warmth from the flames starting to fill us up. Near the fireplace was a nice rug that was for decoration. Smiling to each other we laid each other down to sleep, snuggled in a soft embrace as all of our worries and fears were carried away.

"Good night," we told each other as we closed our eyes.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

I lost track of time after that, being wrapped in my brother's arms just to make sure that he was there. Suddenly I heard a large yell that echoed a cross the room, making me come alert. I immediately sat up, gasping for breath seeing my brother being attacked by some strange person. He looked similar to our father: wild blonde hair down to his shoulders, grey eyes and pretty tall. But what really scared me was the sharp fangs that were near my brother's neck. I immediately stood up and charged myself right up to him, tackling him into the ground.

"Leave my brother alone!" I cried, standing up. "Why are you attacking us?!" Adam and I stared at the man with worried glances as we stepped back. He stood up, and started to laugh; laugh loudly, madly, harshly. Words could not describe the feeling that we had in us: fear. Both of us were trembling at this madman, his grey eyes dancing madly and those fangs glistening with hunger. I tried to be brave, but my feet felt like jelly and couldn't move. Adam sensed this and immediately rushed to the fireplace, which had already gone out. Picking up one of the burnt logs in his hands, he charged up to the monster and swung it...hard.

With a loud thud, the man's head snapped back as Adam gasped for breath. I did too, my heart was pounding near my chest and I was really getting worried.

"Let's get out of here!" I said, grabbing onto my brother's arms. "Follow me, we'll take the stairs!"

It didn't take that long for Adam to understand what I was saying as we climbed up the winding staircase. The two of us were tempted to turn around, to make sure that the person wasn't following us; but we didn't and continued our running, wondering if we were able going to escape. I was praying to any deity above to have pity on us and to not make us food to the mad man; Adam might have been thinking the same thing too.

Finally, we reached the same door I entered through in my past, and it was open. Jumping in, we once again closed the door shut, leaning back. Seeing the worried looks on our faces we smiled in relief as everything became quiet...too quiet.

"Is he gone?" Adam croaked out, trying his hardest not to say anything to make that madman hear us. "Are we safe yet, Christian?"

"I don't know," I replied, still asking myself that same question. We then became silent, the only thing that was heard was the cold wind blowing into the window in the tower, and our ragged breathing. We were beginning to wonder if that man was still there, looking around for us, trying to search every nook and cranny of this whole castle before he found us. Right now we had a couple of choices.

One, we exit the door and try to sneak out of the castle while he's not looking...and end up being killed in the process.

Two, we could try and jump out of the window....and plummet to our deaths.

Three, we wait until he finds us and end up having being killed.

All in all, we were doomed. There was nothing to do but just wait for the inevitable; and to think we were going to survive being the only survivors of the village. Memories of being around our friends, meeting up with the young girls, being tucked to bed by mom; they were gone...everyone was gone. I started to cry, the tears began to fall down once more, and this time I wasn't alone. Adam was also crying with me as we were wrapped in a small embrace, trying to keep warm. The musty smell of the room and the cold air was making a bad combination, and we were stuck in the middle.

I suddenly felt something coming for us. Some sort of presence surrounded the whole room, sending a chill into my own soul. I gripped my brother's arms tight, but my eyes were looking down at my feet; and the black mass of darkness that was rising up from below. The figure was slowly rising up from the ground, his blonde hair and grey eyes immediately got my attention to the man from downstairs. In his hands were a bloodied sword, and his face showed hunger, madness, evil....This was not good.

"What do you want with us?!" I told him, standing up. "What would be the point of killing us now?! If you let us stay here, then...then..."

"Then you could give us a slower and more painful death...ensuring you to see us being dying away slowly in front of your eyes?" Adam added also standing up. We looked at each other briefly as the man started to laugh at us. His grey eyes staring at us, along with that wicked smile that was on his face showed us the inevitable.

"Poor, poor souls." he said in a crazed tone. "If I let you stay here then you'll escape and tell people to kill me; just like they did 300 years ago! They killed him! _**They killed him!"**_ At that point, it looked like he was about to cry, tears falling down his face mixed with the anger and hatred in his voice. I didn't know whether to feel a bit sorry for the man, or more afraid of what he could do to us in his emotional turmoiled state.

"I can't take the risk of you trying to kill me." He said, the sword raised to strike. "So I'll make sure no one hears from you again!" Time started to go slowly as Adam and I looked at each other, holding our hands, knowing that there was nothing we can do to stop the man. Just as the blade was near my chest, a bright light appeared, blinding the three of us. I heard a loud thud as it transpired, so I had assumed that the man dropped the sword to shield himself from the light. It was just the same though, he'd eventually pick it up once the light faded and then we would be killed all the same.

The light started to dim, and began to form a shape. We were then seeing a young boy looking similar to the man except that he was transparent. My eyes widened in surprise as a memory started to appear in my mind. It was the little ghost boy...who I broke my promise with.

"It's you." I said to the young boy. The young boy turned around and nodded his head, a big smile on his face, despite the fact that I had not seen him again in over five years. He took his hands into mine, and the same cold chill from years before went into my skin. I—despite of the crazed man in front of us, and my older brother looking at me strangely—gave him a smile, and he started to laugh again, but I didn't. I looked at my brother nervously while he gave me a small glare.

"Um, yeah." I said to Adam. "Look I know I've kept something out of this whole story I told you. But for a good reason...I mean, would you seriously believe that there was a ghost in the castle?"

"He's not a ghost." The two of us gasped in shock, looking at the older man, rather, looking at the wings that were growing from his back. The young boy stared at the man for a while; as if he was staring into this person's soul. For a while Adam and I just stood there, not saying anything, not doing anything, just looking.

"All right, I understand." Hearing that the little boy started to laugh again, jumping up and down with happiness. The ghost then proceeded to wrap his arms around my waist; but because he was transparent, they went right through me, covering me with a cold chill.

"But you do mean, this is good bye." The ghost gasped a bit, looking at the older man with tears in his eyes, shaking his head. "I know, you want to stay with him, but you do know the deal."

"What deal?!" My brother said angrily at the man. "What's going on?! Who is this boy, and why does it know my brother? And who are you?!" The last part was finished with a finger pointing at the man. "Who the hell are you, and why were you trying to kill us?!"

The man smirked at us, his fangs biting on his lower lip so blood started to fall down his chin. If I wasn't so scared, I would've went to the window and hurled out anything that was left in my stomach. It was at that moment that I had one hypothesis for that man; that was a vampire.

"First off," He said, wiping off the blood with a sleeve. "You'll need to know a bit about what happened here before I tell you that." He looked at the little boy who had just covered his face with his hands, as to not show all of the tears that were pouring down. "If it makes you feel better, you can tell them you're part of their story, but after everything is said and done, you have to leave."

The little boy smiled a bit and started to clap his hands. He then stopped when he realized what the older man was saying and tugged on his sleeve, begging him to not let him go to...wherever he was supposed to go. For some strange reason, his hand seemed solid when touching the fabric. But Adam and I didn't pay any attention to it, still staring at the boy in some confusion on what was going on.

"I know you—I mean, we—haven't been so closely attached so someone ever since he died," A sigh came out from the older man's lips. "And I know you want to stay with him, but we both made a promise, and you know the thing about promises; we have to keep them." The little boy shook his head, covering his ears with his hands as he stepped back mouthing out words that none of us could hear.

"No," he said softly, slowly starting to reach a crescendo. "No, no, no, no, NO!" At that last cry a bright light shone from him, and while not as deadly as the first one, I saw something growing from his back. It looked like a combination of a pair of black wings and a hourglass. The grains of sand in the hourglass was pouring down to the other glass, and from the looks of the amount of sand still on the top part, he wasn't going to last long. But what in the world was going on? Why did this man said "we" and what was this promise that he kept?

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" The boy cried out. He was on his knees now, tugging on the stranger's wings. Interesting enough the man just stood there, as if he had been used to seeing the young boy go through this before; until he did the unthinkable and slapped him across the face, so the boy collided into the stone walls. He whimpered a bit, holding his head in pain, staring at all of us with large grey eyes brimming with tears.

"Hey!" My brother said, going down to comfort the boy. "What was that for?!" Even though the young boy was scared, he shakily got on his knees and wrapped his arms around Adam's neck; or at least tried to, since his arms went right through my brother's neck. All throughout that room, combined with the snowy wind that entered the room, was the little boy's howling cries, just making everything more sad, depressing, and gloomy.

"Sorry," the man said sarcastically, before returning to his normal tone. "But if you must know, he has to leave...leave this world and go to the heavens, while I stay here to continue my passage until someone ends my life by putting a stake through my heart."

"Passage?" I said to him, looking in shock. "Does this mean you're really a vampire? But what about him?" I looked at the young boy, the black winged hourglass mark appearing once more.

"And just who are you?!" The two of us said at the same time, getting annoyed as the man has not told us anything about himself.

Said man sat down, his black wings twitching a bit. "To answer your questions: Yes, I am a vampire, the little boy is actually half of my soul separated from my body, and if you must know, my name is Gangrel...well, at least that's what my father—Dracula—named me when he took me in."

"WHAT?!" Adam and I cried out simultaneously. "You're Dracula's son?! But he—he--"

"I know he couldn't bear a child, damn it!" Gangrel snapped at us. "He could only sire an apprentice; and that was me."

He closed his eyes, standing in some sort of meditative position, chanting something. The three of us stared in awe as a swirling orb of magic—at least that's what I thought it was—appeared, revealing a small tattered book. The man—now known as Gangrel—opened his eyes revealing pure silver pools of light as the book started to open, flipping its pages into a particular scene. A scene of a little boy staring down at a man and woman; the young boy looking similar to the ghost boy that was in the room.

"It all happened almost 350 years ago, long before you were born..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Well, that's the end of part one for now. **_

_**And to everyone, please read and review!**_


	2. Silence is Golden, Part 2

_Thank you so much, everyone who took the time to not only read this, but also review, put this on their favorite stories list, and put this on story alert! I love you all so much!_

_Okay, for those of you who don't understand already, the prologue, before Christian's story was around the late 1900's. Christian and Adam were both born around 1750, and Gangrel was born around the 14th century. So that meant that the plague hit around the 1500's and the town was rebuilt around 1600's._

_Keep the time line in your head, but now it's time to continue on Christian's story!_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Silence, Beauty and Eternity**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Christian's story-Silence is Golden**

**part 2**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

That's how the story went, apparently. Gangrel was there when his own town was affected by what would eventually called the Black Death. Ships, who unknowingly harbored rats, who they themselves, harbored fleas multiplied once they got to the lands of Europe. And in three years time—Gangrel turned out to be only 2 when it came—one-third of the population of Europe was killed.

Including Gangrel's own parents.

With so much sadness that this man could take in, he explained that he somehow was able to be immune to most of the disease, but his parents didn't. All he could was just sit there, and just see his own mother and father waste away in front of his eyes, and he couldn't do anything about it. How he cried during the time he had lost his family, his friends, and most of all, his innocence. It just shattered the kid to pieces, just to cry and cry, and cry that he couldn't be able to see the smiles on his parents' faces when he came to see them. It was so heartbreaking.

One day while walking around what was left of his town—possibly thinking of a way to meet up with his parents—that's when he met him. Dracula. He loomed over him as if the moon had swallowed the sun, and extended a hand out to the young boy. And Gangrel, not knowing about the legend of Dracula, trusted him. He didn't have any other choice it seems; he had no other place to go, and he didn't know where to go seeing that he had never left the village at that point in his life.

Dracula seemed to like the young boy, and wanting an apprentice, he took him in. Gangrel lived inside the castle that loomed over the whole town, and was given food and shelter, but was told not to open a specific room in the tower. Unfortunately, curiosity got the better out of the poor boy and he found out the hard way that he was being taken care of by a vampire. What was worse, was that Dracula "convinced" him to stay and gave him the full vampire curse. I don't think that was how it went, but since the vampire in front of us was already miserable as he could be at this point I decided to just keep my mouth shut.

So, the two lived in peace with Gangrel learning all he could to be Dracula's heir. From learning spells and abilities, to learning how to avoid the sunlight. Everyday, there was something for the boy to see and hear and be interested in. That is, until about 50 years after his change.

Now apparently during that time, the town had been rebuilt—and Dracula had been on a hunger spree seeing as he had not been eating for almost half a century. The villagers had enough of that, and hired a person known as Van Helsing to take care of him. Dracula knew he was going to die and without warning, placed a seal upon Gangrel; his soul was to be split into two parts, one part remained in his body, and the other became the little ghost boy. The last he heard of Dracula before he fell asleep was the village cheering for their victory over the vampire lord; that is, until the plague came in and the town was empty for another 200 years.

Apparently, while the real Gangrel slept, the little boy was sent to keep an eye out for someone to enter the castle. When someone came, the little boy would be alerted and would vanish, since he fulfilled the "role" he was given. However, Gangrel continued to sleep even after I had arrived 5 years ago. He assumed that the boy liked me so much that a part of him stayed with me and therefore he didn't truly disappear thus ensuring Gangrel an extended sleep time. But when the two of us entered the doorstep, Gangrel reawakened, and that's how it all worked out.

The little boy still sat there, tears in his eyes as the last grains of sand fell down the hourglass. Gangrel smiled sadly at him, letting a hand wipe the tears in his eyes. The little boy looked up, a small whimper replaced the words he wanted to say. He looked away in shame as more tears fell down his face. Gangrel knelt down, wrapping his arms around him in a soft embrace like a mother to her young child.

"I'm sorry if you have to go," he said. "But I promise you'll like it better with mom and dad. And don't worry, I'll take care of them." The boy looked up, as if he was unsure if Gangrel was going to believe him.

"I promise, David. They will be fine." The little boy gasped at hearing that name; I had assumed that was Gangrel's original name, but I didn't want to get into details on what happened. He then started to cry again, but from the looks of it, Adam and I assumed that it was tears of joy at finally being able to be called by his true name. From what I remember, David meant the "Beloved", and to his parents, I guess Gangrel—or should I say David—was their beloved; whether he was a vampire or not.

"Now go," Gangrel said in a soft, loving tone. "Mother and father would want their son—their real son—to be with them after all this time."

David nodded as the black winged hourglass disintegrated into nothing, and right in front of our eyes his appearance soon had a bright ring of light surrounding his head and a pair of beautiful bird wings growing from his back. A beacon of light rained down on him as he started to float away. He looked at me with a smile and turned away, going past the solid stone bricks and thatched roof...and headed off to the sky.

Adam immediately went to the window seeing the cold and wet snow disappear; it was being replaced with light peeking through all of the fluffy clouds, and the small boy floating away. He gave us a gentle wave as he started to become a small speck as he vanished into the sky, forever. Adam and I started to cry, but I cried the most, because I did not keep my promise: if I did I would've been able to give him one last memory of happiness before he left...

"It wasn't your fault," I turned around seeing Gangrel, a tear fell down his face, while his black wings twitched a bit. "Even if you couldn't see him, the part that stayed with you saw all of your pain and suffering; he felt as if he need to be with you more than me."

"But what's going to happen to us?" said Adam, changing the subject. "We've got no where to run, and no one to turn to. Christian and I are just going to die..."

"Not unless you live with me," said Gangrel, interrupting my brother. "I can give you what you want, if you can match my price."

Bringing out his hands he brought out the black book again; it immediately began to fade away and turned into a fancy goblet. It was made of pure gold, and encrusted around the fancy glass were rubies, sapphires and diamonds. They glistened in the dim light that I felt like touching it.

"You're going to give us wine?" said my brother. "In case you haven't noticed, neither Christan or I aren't old enough to drink!"

"It's not wine," Gangrel replied, grabbing onto the stem of the goblet. "It's vampire blood, just one sip will turn you into a vampire. I would never use it at a time like this," He grinned at us, his fangs glistening in the light once more. "But what can you two pay me in return? I just don't give this to _**any**_ mortal."

Adam and I looked at each other for a moment; we didn't have anything of value to give to him, because any valuables we did have were left at the village...and the plague was still there. If were to just step into the plague, we'd end up like not only mom and the rest of the village folk, but we could have also end up like Gangrel's parents.

"W-we don't have anything," I said timidly. "But we don't want to die at the same time....we lost our family, like you did. Our mom died from the plague."

"And your father?" Adam and I looked at each other, bowing our heads. We never told anyone, but our father didn't like us that much. We still loved him; it was just that he didn't want to have children. Twins were the worst he said, and when me and Adam were born...he just left. Mom said there was some sort of war, but there wasn't...we never grew up with a father and it hurts me to even say that he loved us at all. When I found out he died, I didn't know whether to be angry or happy: He would have been the only family we had left if he did came back.

"We...rather not talk about it." The two of us said simultaneously. Gangrel rubbed his chin in thought staring back at us. Adam and I looked at each other then back at Gangrel, a huge lump in our throats. Finally he looked at us, a huge grin was on his face; yet neither of us felt any joy from it.

"I'll give you a deal." He said. "Be my apprentices, I not only give you the blood but give you the father you never had. Do you accept or not?"

We thought about it for a while, none of us making a sound...I tried to weigh the pros and cons as I closed my eyes. For the cons: I would no longer be able to look at the sun, I would no longer be able to see what I look like in the morning, and I'd have the desire to drink blood. I didn't like the look of blood, but drinking it from now on just made my stomach turn over.

For the pros: I would be immune to the plague, I would be stronger and faster, I wouldn't age that quickly, and...and if Gangrel was true to his word, I'd have the father I never had.

I looked at Adam who was still in thought: Adam hated the idea of a father figure, ever since ours left. But, if we did become vampires then we were going to need someone to teach us everything there was to know about them. Despite his pride attitude, neither of us have any other choice.

"We accept," said Adam, looking at Christian. "Don't we, Christian?"

I nodded my head in reply. "Yeah," I said. "We both want to have a family...so do you."

"What makes you think I want family in the first place?" said Gangrel, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Just because you said you'd be the father we never had, doesn't mean because you also want to have the family you could never had." I replied. "Face it, you alone for more than 200 years asleep, only dreaming of the day that somehow there would be someone that you could call either a son or daughter...it must have hurt that the only family you had was in your mem--"

I was immediately shut up by my brother who had put a hand in front of my mouth to stop me from continuing. I tried to continue, but Adam just dragged me away to a corner of a room, our backs facing our possible new "father".

"Shut it!" He hissed at me, looking back at Gangrel, then turning back toward me. "We don't need him to take back the offer thanks to your big mouth! So just stay quiet!"

I pushed Adam's hand away from my mouth and glared at him. "Hey, I'm just trying to reason with him! You'd have to also if he's going to be our father!"

"Doesn't mean you have to make him feel bad about his past!" Adam said pushing me.

"Oh, look who's talking!" I said poking his chest.

"Shut up!" He pushed me again.

"No, you shut up!" I pushed him back.

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT IT!!!!" Gangrel yelled at us. I swear that if it weren't for the stones in the castle, most of the whole village from down below would've heard it. The two of us immediately were trembling from how loud the yell was, and the look of anger on his face. He let out a long sigh and took a couple of breaths as he looked at the two of us. As Adam and I hugged each other for dear life, I was amazed to hear something that I'd never thought I could hear...

It was the sound of laughing, and not just any laughing. It was Gangrel laughing.

He was having fun at this, somehow the thought of us bickering made it sound funny. He continued to laugh for a while; as he did the mood started to lighten and then Adam and I were laughing alongside with him as if we were all good friends. It went on like this for a while, until Gangrel cleared his throat.

"So, do we have a deal or not?" Gangrel said to us. We looked at him, looked at each other then looked back at him. We nodded our heads in agreement as a soft smile was shown on his face.

"Very well," He continued, handing the goblet to me. "Drink, and all will be well." I hesitantly grabbed the stem of the shimmering goblet and gulped. I stared back at the reflection of myself through the red liquid; it would be the last time I'd ever see myself for the rest of my life. I gulped as I raised the goblet to my lips; I let the blood pour down my throat as a single tear fell down my face.

The blood tasted awful; as if I was drinking water mixed with the leftover peelings and trash! I immediately lowed the goblet so I could take a breather. I looked at myself at the goblet and gasped; my reflection was gone. I almost dropped the goblet when I placed a hand on my chest to feel my heart beat; except there was none.

"Oh my god..." I said as I shakily handed the goblet to Adam. "This can't be real..."

"It is," Gangrel said as Adam took a small swig from the goblet. "Welcome to the other side, my sons."

Adam gasped for air as he dropped the goblet onto the floor, the leftover blood spilling onto the wood. That's when I saw it: Adam's whole skin became a pale white, talons were growing from his nails while he grew a set of fangs. He cried out in pain as a pair of vampire wings shot from his back. All I could do was stare at him as I suddenly was on my knees in pain; something was trying to get out of my body. I barely had time to think as I heard the sound of ripping go through my back and a pair of black wings appeared. The pain was so excruciating as the whole room started to spin. The last I heard before I blacked out was the sound of birds chirping; the birds were flying away from us, far away...

Far away from this wretched place.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

So now we skip ahead about 100 years in the future. Everything is going dandy: Not.

Well, not only did ANOTHER village appear, but they did the most despicable act ever; they burnt the castle down. It was our home, and it was hard for us to leave it. Gangrel sneaked us into a set of coffins, hidden away from the villagers' eyes and we slept. We slept until I found from something called a "calendar" that it was the year 1800. So, figuratively speaking it had only been 50 years when we slept.

After that, we traveled the world, hid away in ships, drank the blood of people when it was needed; it was usual stuff to us. Adam and I were taught different spells: how to transform into animals (I was able to transform into a small wolf and Adam could turn into a black cat), manipulating shadows to do our bidding, and the power of illusion. The power of illusion was my favorite; I could fool any unsuspecting victim and they would never know what happened to them.

It was fun for a while, we walked under the starry sky that still shone after all this time, we slept when the sun rose—which would've been better if we were out in the open under the shade, but we couldn't risk that—and every once in a while we could go out to see the sun set. As we grew older—we aged one year for every 25, so Adam and I were 17 during that time—we were able to stay in the sun for longer and extended periods of time; although I couldn't be able to stay in the light forever, at least I was able to spend some time to see what I had missed for so long.

Well, that and get away from my brother. As we grew up, something happened; I really don't know it myself, but Adam would act nice and sweet like the real Adam, but then become psychotic and brutal. I knew when he would change: Adam's blue eyes would immediately became a stone grey and his whole attitude changed. I just wished we could have done something; but instead, we had to cage him like a wild animal whenever it happened. It seemed to work for a while; until, one stormy night....

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Again!"

A loud crack was heard as Gangrel lashed the whip on Adam's back. Adam screamed in pain, another scar already planted on his back. Cuts and bruises were shown on his arms and his blonde hair was caked with blood. Underneath the golden veil were a pair of ashen eyes; it was him.

"What are you going to do about it old man?" Adam hissed at him, his body slowly changing. Black fur grew from his whole body to blanket the wounds while a long black tail grew from his spine. A pair of cat ears began to poke its way through his hair as his pupils became slits. I had seen him do this transformation many times before; I sometimes trained him in my half-wolf form when it came to sparring. But it looked serious this time.

Gangrel glared at Adam. "For the last time," He said. "You will listen to me once and for all!"

"Make me!" Adam snapped back. "You have been nothing worse than a bully!

Another crack came from the whip before Adam lunged at him, claws bared. He immediately slashed through Gangrel, the talons digging into the skin so blood started to bleed. An insane grin came from my brother's face as he soon got on top of Gangrel, his tail swishing in the air. It was at that time that I thought I saw something in Gangrel's face...

Fear.

It was at that moment that Adam, my real Adam came back. His eyes became a soft blue as he slowly got away from our father. Immediately he left running away from our home as I called out to him. I immediately went to Gangrel helping him up; he panted for breath as he stared at me for a while.

"What's going on with Adam?" I said to him. "What happened to him?"

Gangrel looked away from me, muttering some words under his breath. The cuts that adorned his body started to vanish until nothing was left. He then stayed quiet for a while before he spoke.

"There's nothing we can do." He said. "Something evil resides in your brother's mind; it's making him more and more crazy until it starts to take over the real Adam. When that happens, your brother will be dead forever."

"No!" I cried out. "This can't be true!"

"It is." Gangrel said turning around. "Your brother is about to disappear forever; no spell and no potion can change what is going to happen to him."

"Maybe they can't," I said standing up. "But I can; the real Adam is still there, and maybe I can reach out to him!"

"Don't!" Gangrel grabbed onto my arm as I was about to leave. "You're going to hurt yourself in the process; stay here unless you want to be killed by your brother's hand!"

I stared at him for a second, hearing his words. I didn't want to die, but I wanted to be there for my brother. I pulled away and said, "It's better that Adam was with me then die without knowing I was there at all! And if I have to die by my brother's hand, so be it; at least I was able to be with him.

With that I stormed off, a heavy torrent of rain poured down me as I searched for my brother's scent. Unfortunately, the water was blocking his scent. I heard something and turned around to see Adam staring at me. I couldn't tell what his expression was due to the rain, but all I knew was that he needed to go somewhere.

"Adam!" I said to him. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Get away from me!" he cried out. "I have to be alone!"

"No!" I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let me be with you." I stared into his eyes, his blue eyes with worry. He wasn't hurting himself, he was hurting me and Gangrel; we were one big family, and whatever was causing Adam to be bad was not his fault. He stared back at me and then closed his eyes; until he opened them suddenly, revealing the grey eyes of the other him.

"Get off of me!" He cried, pushing me down. A roar of thunder and crack of lightning soon appeared as he said this. "Don't you see? He's no father, we have no father! All we have is each other, and anyone who says different shall die!"

I sat there, my bottom getting soaked even more as the rain continued to pour down. "Please Adam, don't do this! You're just hurting yourself!"

"There is no Adam," The darker Adam said to me. "There is only me; the edge in his heart that grew ever since we joined him. That's right, I'm the Edge that's been doing this."

"Then get out of his body, and go away!" I yelled, standing up. "You're nothing like my brother!"

"You're right," He said brandishing out something from his pocket; it was so dark that I couldn't see what it was. "But it looks like you can join him after all!"

In a swift movement, something hit my chest. Lightning danced around us as I fell down. Adam—I mean, Edge—leaned down to see me squirming in pain, a wild grin on his face. He knelt down and whispered in my ear.

"That's it," he said. "Go to sleep, for you'll be with your brother forever and ever."

Suddenly he put his head in his hands and screamed. He got on his knees, gasping for breath. I weakly tried to sit up, but the object—which I later found out was a small dagger—forced me to fall down, the pain numbing my body. My vision started to blur a bit as I saw Adam, my real Adam, look at me. Sadness was in his eyes as he tried to say something. Instead, he left; he ran away into the darkness, as lightning flash through my eyes once more.

I didn't know how long I was there in the rain when I heard Gangrel coming towards me. He carried me into the haven, and sat me down on the floor, pulling out the dagger in my chest. He tried pouring some blood from his goblet, but it got sent out of my throat, due to me breathing so fast. Seeing the dagger, Gangrel quickly slit one of his wrists, lapping the blood down on his throat. He then placed his face near mine, and brought our lips together.

He had kissed me.

I don't really know if I should call it a kiss, but it felt so right; the blood rushing down my throat, and the feel of his tongue...it was hard to express how much this kiss meant to me. There was a moment of silence as he withdrew this kiss; my eyes opened as I saw everything around me, I was about to say something when I started to cry. I sobbed, I howled, I mourned for my brother. I mourned for his sad fate, and even more so...

I cried out because our bond was broken.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

By the next evening, Gangrel went to check on me. I turned to him, my sad eyes just staring at my father. There was nothing I could say; I tried to move my lips to say a word but nothing came out. I became silent that day, and as Ganrel came to embrace me, I raised my lips to his ears to utter the last word I would ever say.

"Mas...ter......."

Tears fell from my eyes, as I rested my forehead on his shoulder, gently sobbing. Master, as I now called him, place a gentle kiss on my cheek to help me calm down; it didn't work. The kiss from before was still in my mind and something awoken in me. I looked up, my blue eyes staring into Master's as I placed his face in my hands and kissed him. I wanted more of it and I didn't care what happened; there was nothing that could be erased, I Was corrupted by lust....nothing could matter anymore.

Master knew what I wanted; I needed to be dirty. I had lost my innocence, and he took advantage of it. Almost every night since then do I remember the sexual experiences that I was given, and how much that I had loved them...and as time went on, I lost my mind. I became insane every time the memory of my brother came up; I became insane from all of the torture that he did to me, until I did become quiet. No longer did I behaved like I did before, I had immediately become a perfect doll for Master.

That was just the way I wanted it, anyway.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

And now, I sit here, still wrapped in Master's embrace. I can no longer call him my father after what he did; he tainted me with his kiss of darkness. A father does not kiss his own son like that; he does not kiss him with that lust or love that Gangrel showed me. In due time I was his beloved, I was his to be reminded of the fact that I could no longer bring out another bond.

I looked up at my Master, placing his face into my hands and kissed him again. I closed my eyes, envisioning memories of my brother and me just staying together, never apart, promising each other to always be there.

And as I feel Gangrel wrap his arms around me tightly, I resigned myself to my fate: I was nothing more than a doll. I obeyed Master now, and I threw away all my memories and my past. I would always be his servant, his slave, his partner, whatever he wanted me to be. It was the price I paid to be free of the quiet world that I now lived in.

I looked away for a second, to see a streak of lightning flash by again. My blue eyes glazed over when I saw it, seeing my brother leave me behind before I became broken. I could no longer be mended, I can no longer be pure...

I was just a doll.

I was just a slave.

I was just nothing more than a silent little boy...

And silence was golden...for I was silence.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Well, that's it for story 1!_

_Up next we hear Adam's side of the story in "Beauty is Skin Deep"_

_Until then, read and review!_


	3. Beauty is Skin Deep, Part 1

_Thanks again for all of your time reading! I love it when people review and it makes me feel happy and help me continue my work.!_

_We're on a roll; this is story number 2 and we go through Edge's perspective. Or is it Adam's? Hmmm._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Silence, Beauty and Eternity**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Edge's story-Beauty is Skin Deep**

**part 1**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_August 24th, 1998_

_**He was distracted. It was my chance to strike.**_

_**I jumped off the ringpost and landed on him. I started pummeling him with all my might; hoping that he would understand the pain I felt. How dare this man try to insult me; I was supposed to be born. He denied my existance, and therefore I had to break through the body. Now he will understand what was going on, whether he liked it or not.**_

_September 14th, 1998_

_I had to straighten things out. If I didn't, then things would just go from bad to worse. I had to forgive not only Father, but also Christian. I cannot erase what I did in the past; let me at least try to make a better future right now. _

_My inner rage is boiling inside me, as I start attacking him, trying to get my hardest to speak to him. I want to tell him I'm sorry, but **he** won't let me have a chance to tell him. He's watching, waiting for me to goof up. But I won't let him._

_I attack with all I got, but I slip and fall. I can just look around the whole arena as Father sits on top of me. His voice, his message, rings through my ears as everything turns black._

"_The blood of Gangrel flows through your veins! Eternity is forever!"_

_September 20th, 1998_

_**That man, even with all of his talent, cannot comprehend the strength and agility of a vampire. That was his downfall.**_

_**But then, he decides to bring in his friends to beat me up. Damn it, if he wasn't trying to break free right now then this would have been easier. **_

_**Lo and behold, there he is. What is he doing here? Is he just here to gloat in front of my face as he did before? I stare at him with amusement, anger and shock. He actually came; he came to defend me. The whole ring clears out as he and I are staring at each other, blood is already dripping out of his mouth.**_

"_**Edge," he said to me. "Oh, my dear Edge. You will come home. You will."**_

_**Oh he now decides to call me by my name; he says that I'll come home. Damn it, you were the reason I left in the first place! Why would I want to come home with you?! **_

_**Yet...it feels as if he's doing something right; I have been alone ever since it happened......What am I saying, I hate him! I hate him with every fiber of my being! I will never come home! Never! NEVER! NEVER!**_

_September 21st, 1998_

_I'm fighting a man known as Owen Hart, and he has given me a difficult fight. I'm about to end it until I turn around. My eyes widen in shock at who I see..._

_Christian, my brother. _

_The distraction costs me as I get nabbed with a powerful hit to my head and I'm knocked down to the ring. The bell rings after Owen gets the three count. As he is celebrating in the ring, I immediately see Christian walk away, and I follow him._

_September 28th, 1998_

_**He's been eliminated, but he keeps coming back!**_

_**This time he brings in Christian. I see into his eyes and all I see is nothing. There's no one there; and I see the most despicable thing ever.**_

_**It was him, kissing Christian. He of all people...he's tainted him! **_

_**All I can do is seethe in anger as Adam and I are both in anger, both of us sensing this act...he will pay....**_

_**I want to bring back the justice that I so rightly deserve...**_

_I just want my brother back..._

_**But there's nothing that neither of us can do about it...**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

My name is Adam. I call myself Adam Copeland, because I've forgotten my real name long ago.

My story starts out around almost 250 years ago; in a small village that had Dracula's castle looming over it. A giant plague had killed out the whole population of the village: every man, woman, and child were killed.

Well, everyone except my brother and I.

We had soon found ourselves in the castle of Dracula, and met up with his apprentice, Gangrel. After finding out what had happened to him, we were both given the chance to be his sons. I was nervous about being a bloodsucker—and I didn't like the idea of a father in the first place—but we had no other place to go. I wanted to make sure Christian stayed safe, and if being a vampire would make him safe, then so be it.

Yet, at the same time I was worried. Would this man betray us? Would he abuse us? Would he try to...there were so many things wrapping in my head at that point. I didn't want the two of us to stay in the hands of some weird person that could kill us one day. Thoughts were filling my head as I tried to decide what was wrong and what was right...because one mistake meant doom.

_**He will not hurt you, if he does, he goes through me.**_

While my brother was sipping the blood from the goblet, I looked around in shock; there was someone here...but where was he? Why was he speaking to me? What was...

"Adam?" A voice interrupted me as I saw Christian give me the goblet. "You need to drink it now."

I nodded my head as I took the goblet to my mouth, the blood pouring down to my throat. I winced as the taste of wine seeped into my senses, dropping the cup as I got on my hands and knees. Something is hurting my chest as I clutch it; my vision was starting to blur as everything started to fade away. Something was swarming on my back and it shot through it, growing as if it had planted roots in my spine. I screamed as I saw what they were...

Wings. Black as the night sky and similar to a bird's; they jutted out of my back as I collapsed on the floor. The last thing I felt before everything disappeared from view, was my heart giving its last final beat.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Fool.**_

That was the first thing I heard when I woke up to find...nothing. There was only the dark void around me as I stood up. I looked behind me, finding the black wings still attached to my back. They no longer hurt, but I could barely breathe wherever I was. Wait a minute, can a vampire even breathe?

_**So, you're finally awake. Excellent, now it makes everything easier.**_

I turned around and gasped in surprise. Behind me was a mirror image of myself: his long blonde hair, pale skin, black wings...it was if someone had made a copy of myself. The only difference between the two of us were our eyes: while mine were a shade of blue similar to the waters, his eyes were a grey like the stones that covered the castle. He took a step towards me, I scooted back, trying to escape. Unfortunately, my back hit some sort of unseeable wall. I started to tremble as this other me knelt down so our eyes met. We just stared at each other for a while, not saying a word.

_**Nice to meet you at long last. **_He said to me even though his lips didn't move. Somehow I just knew that he was talking to me in my head, it was the only thing that could make sense as I saw those pointed fangs biting on his lower lip.

"W-who are you?" I was able to say after a while.

He laughed as if it was absurd to ask that in front of him. It just gave me more fear in my body; what was this person going to do to me? And why was I here in the first place?

_**I am you. I was created to be your guardian. I am here to make sure that you and your brother are protected.**_

"But where am I?" I asked him. "How were you created and...and..."

_**You created me, therefore I am here to serve your every wish, if it is possible. We are here in your mind, where it is the only place possible for the both of us to see face to face.**_

"But why can I see you now?"

_**Not sure, but I was here ever since you were born...I guess this was the time for me to wake up from my long sleep. Is there anything bothering you?**_

"N-nothing's bothering me." I said to the guardian nervously. "I-I don't know what gave you that idea..."

The guardian cocked his head to the side, placing a hand on my cheek, as if he was staring at something on my face. I stared into his pale grey eyes; I was feeling entranced by the hue of those ashen orbs piercing through me. They were...beautiful...

Before I noticed what was going on, he presed his lips against mine. I moaned a bit; it was both from the kiss and the feeling of sleepingness that was going through me. Everything was fading away as I felt this guardian give me a soft embrace.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_**Fool.**_

_**It was too easy for him to trust me; "I was created to be your guardian"...ha! Could he be so stupid?**_

_**I was his created by his desire and mistrust, all I had to do is make him lose even more trust of this fool and everything will fall into place. He will become my puppet, for he has been seduced by me, and will do whatever I ask. So you see, I do not serve his every wish, he serves mine...nothing will change that.**_

_**It was so easy to seduce the little one, he begged for my company and for me to stay. The seeds of darkness were already planted, and in a matter of time everything will change.**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

I don't know how long I was out in that weird realm of darknses; it was all a blur to me anyhow. The last thing I remembered was the guardian hugging me. But after that, it seemed a bit strange; even though I was asleep I could see pictures...images...scenes...as if I was staring at some sort of reflection in the water...

I tried to wake up and stretch, but my hands hit something solid. I was fully awake to see me in some sort of weird large orb. I felt scared, trapped, confused...everything was spinning as I tried to press and force my way out. Nothing happened when I touched the unseeable walls.

I tried screaming for help, yelling at the top of my lungs to see if anyone would find me. Someone did come, thank goodness; unfortunately, I would immediately regret that. Gangrel and Christian came, both with expressions of anger, sadness, fury, frustation all fused into one. What was going on?

"Hey!" I cried to them. "What's going on? Why am I here?" Silence. There was nothing but silence coming from those two. I could barely see the other surroundings around the three of us, but I could make out that we must have been in some sort of dungeon in the castle. There were leftover bits of straw, a couple of rats and many chains to cuff the victims that were sent here; there was also little to no sunlight at all. Something wasn't right...

"How could you?" Those were the words that came from my brother's mouth, they were full of sadness and anger. "You went on a rampage across the whole village! They're coming to us right now!"

"What do you mean a rampage?" I said in shock. "I don't remember going to the village! I only remember myself blacking out from the blood." I put my hand on my forehead, trying to think about what had happened...what _**had**_ happened?

"When the villagers rebuilt the city 20 years ago, you went and took the blood off of victims once a month." Gangrel replied, anger and abhorrence in his voice. "We had to create this sphere so you didn't do anymore damage."

"How long have I been out?"

Christian looked at me weirdly, as if I had grown two heads. "Adam," he said softly. "We've been here in this castle for the past 50 years; you acted...you acted..."

"Tell him, Christian." Gangrel said, still glaring at me. "He needs to know."

Christian looked up at me, sadness in his eyes. "You acted as if you were possessed. You acted as if you weren't yourself. You acted as if..."

"As if you were another person."

I stood there dumbstrucked...but that couldn't possible, I was asleep the whole time. I was asleep for 50 whole years?! What was going on? I needed answers...any answers would be good at this point. This couldn't be happening, what _**was**_ going on at this point?

Before I could say anything, the shouts and screams of the villagers rang in our ears; Gangrel snarled to himself and with a wave of his hand the orb surrounding me disappeared. I fell to the ground with a soft thud, but the only thing that was hurt was me; what did happen during all this time and why couldn't I remember any of it?

All those thoughts were ignored as Christian and I followed Gangrel deep underground into a secret passageway below the castle. Everything was dark, but due to our nighttime vision it was easy to see; there were three caskets waiting for us to step in and sleep for how long it was going to take. I hesitated a bit, not sure of what was going to happen once I wake up from the casket. Would I black out and forget everything that happened? Or...

_**I'll be watching over you when you sleep. **_My voice hitched a bit when I heard my guardian talk to me. But by the sound of his voice, I just knew I could trust him. I nodded as I stepped into my coffin, not wanting to say anything to Christian or Gangrel. I rested my body against the casket—there was even a small pillow to rest my head—as I felt the lid of the casket close around me...and it was dark once again.

I closed my eyes, letting me enter my mind once more as I see guardian waiting for me. I smile to myself as I walk towards him, ending with me on his lap, and him stroking my hair. It felt so relaxing, as if he understood what had happened to me.

"Guardian," I mumured. "What's going on with me? Christian said I wasn't myself for 50 whole years; yet I don't remember anything on what's going on?"

_**That seems strange. It maybe that your body knows what to do, but without your mind you can't really behave or function well. It might be because of that...**_

"Yeah," I said softly as I felt myself slowly going away. "Guardian, can you take me there?" I said to him suddenly, not knowing what I was actually telling him.

_**Where do you want me to take you? **_He grinned at me like a cheshire cat, grinning as if he had eaten a delicious mouse. **_I want to go somewhere also, I want to be free of this prison...I want to have a body of my own...what will you give me in return if I take you there?_**

My mind was swimming in happiness and bliss. "I'll...let you use my body, you can use my body." I said, as I started to float away into pleasure. "If you can take me there then...then..."

I didn't say anything else as I felt Guardian—as I affectionately called him—kissed me once more on the lips. They were so gentle, but changed to be more forceful, more wanted...I enjoyed every one of them as I let go of my restraints, let him ride on me, pounding the pleasure into my body until he took me there; he took me there, and I forever regretted that single moment.

We sat there in an embrace, unclothed and together; I had felt some sort of "passion" for this guardian and it felt wonderful...absolutely wonderful. Guardian kissed me on the cheek once more as I snuggled into his embrace, letting my blonde hair down. I wanted to be with him forever; even if I did not understand what was going on with my body right now, I knew this felt right.

_**It is time to repay the favor Adam. You said I could use your body.**_

I nodded at him as he summoned a small book and paintbrush in front of me. He pushed my body down onto the floor as I closed my eyes; memories of what I had endured still fresh. I hissed in pain as he began to dig a talon into my arm, a long laceration fell from my shoulder to my wrist and blood started to pour. I was about to scream but Guardian kissed me to help me out; he dipped the brush into my blood and lightly started to draw intricate symbols all over my body. Feathery to the touch, I forgot about the pain I was going through as he leaned over me to paint more of those designs around my chest, trailing down my stomach and onto my legs.

_**These symbols will be glow when I want to use your body, Adam. That way you know that I want to walk around.**_

"Yes..." I said, closing my eyes, letting the cold blood lightly brush against my body. Everything else was lost even after the symbols were painted onto my flesh, and Guardian cradled me gently in his arms.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Poor, poor Adam. He's fallen into my trap, and I want it to be that way. I really hate to hurt him, but if I want to have my own body and be free of this prison then so be it.**_

_**I look at his sleeping figure; he has his arms and legs wrapped around my body, and his fingers were pulling on my own locks. He murmured under his breath, gently kissing my shoulder as he stared at me with those clouded blue eyes. I will do anything to have him be mine forever...not Christian, and not that father of his. He will be mine, and mine alone.**_

"_**Adam," I whispered into his ear. "When you meet up with your family, let me come out. I want to speak with them." Adam lifted his eyes to see mine, a soft smile on his face as he gave me a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled to myself knowing that he was under my spell, and I would not let go. Fingers laced into mine as he pushed meo forward, so he was on top of me. So beautiful, so delicious...I never want anyone to steal this beauty from me.**_

_**He turned his head to the side cutely. "Yeah," He replied. "Father and Christian need to know that you're a part of the family. We can't keep secrets, that's how we separate and become broken. They must know that you want to be part of this family..." **_

_**I gently stroked his cheek as he begin to purr like a small kitten; he closed his eyes so he could concentrate on the soft touch. Oh yes my love, trust in me with all your heart...**_

_**For I will be the one that breaks it.**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

I woke up, finding the casket lid open. Everything was dark as I saw moonlight pour through what was left of the dungeon. Everything else was a mess; there were leftover rat corpses—Father and Christian must have drank their blood when they woke up—and some straw but that's all I could see. I stretched my arms, feeling better than I ever have been. A warm pleasurable feeling wraps around me, filling me to the brim as I start to relax...and relax...and relax...

Suddenly I open my eyes, remembering that I have to go find Christian and Father. I run through the tunnel that Dracula created long before and eventually make it out to the remains of my village; above me are the stars shining. I smile at myself as I see the backs of my family across the distance. I run to them, happy to see them alright.

"Christian!" I cried out. He turned around and waved at me as I got to him. But just as I got to them, I screamed in pain. Decorating my body were glowing red seals; they burned through my flesh as I tried to get on my hands and knees. Christian tried to help me, but nearly burned his hand in the process; I whimpered in pain, feeling myself being pushed back by some unknown force...it felt horrible.

Gangrel noticed this and muttered something under his breath; a wave of blue aura wrapped around my body, comforting me. The symbols were disappearing as it was replaced by pale skin, and I opened my eyes to see I was back to normal. Gangrel was infuriated, lifting me up by the collar of my shirt.

"What the hell were you doing?!" He screamed at me. "Do you know what that was?!"

I closed my eyes, trying to remember what it was for. A memory popped into my mind as I said, "It was because I wanted Guardian to use my body. He's a spirit that wants a body because he's been stuck in my mind for so long!"

"Tell him to stay there forever!" Gangrel yelled dropping me to the ground. "He tricked you into painting a seal that makes you become nothing but a puppet to an evil spirit! How could you be so stupid?" I received a harsh slap on the face for my answer. I held my cheek where I was slapped and a tear fell down my eye. Gangrel's face was full of frustration, anger, fury...he hated me...this showed it.

"Stop it!" Christian cried out. He ran to me, and made sure I didn't have any other wounds on my body. "Are you all right?"

I nodded as he hugged me. I heard nothing as the two of us embraced for those few minutes. Christian turned to our Father, anger on his face.

"How could you do this to him?!" He cried out. "Why are you being mean to him?!"

"How do we know that's really Adam?" Gangrel spat back. "Remember those past 50 years? He acted as if he was possessed by a demon; he seduced the village women, brainwashed them to be his servants and even threatened to destroy the village! He isn't your brother!"

"Yes he is!" Christian screamed out. "And I know that they're might be some sort of monster inside Adam but..." he looked at me, extending his hand out. "We'll get through this together, okay?"

I hesitated for a minute before I grabbed onto my brother's hand. I stood there before I started to sob in my brother's arms; as long as the two of us together, nothing would matter...

Gangrel looked at us for a minute, but smiled a bit before saying, "Well, there's nothing left to do anyway in this village. We should be heading off..."

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

He turned around, the wind blowing through his hair. "To America...."

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Even in a new land far away from home, he is under my command when we are alone. Every day I see the frustration, the anger, the sadness...all of this are seen whenever the idea of "trust" comes in to play. But whenever Adam sleeps, I take over.**_

_**For another 50 years tensions grow between the three of these people as to what is truly going on...I pull the strings and let my little Adam go astray to me. He would kiss me and touch me, telling him that he wanted to go there...and I always delivered. Every touch and every moan from him made me want him so much more...**_

_**Finally, my plan is in motion...on this stormy night everything will be in place...**_

_**And Adam will be mine forever more...**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Again!"

The crack of the whip landed on my back as I howled in pain. Father was angry at me; I was trying to feed from a young woman, but she panicked and it caused a lot of ruckus. I didn't mean to cause a mess, but she was scared and then I tried to calm her down but....but...

"You are nothing short of a failur!" Gangrel screamed at me. "Why do you do this?! What's your reason?!"

I whimpered, tears streaming out of my eyes. He wouldn't want it so he kicked me onto the ground, having a boot planted firmly on my chest. I tried to push it off but he was too strong...in my mind I cried for someone to help get this monster away from me.

_**Monsters must die. He as a monster, kill him. Let me take over for you so I can kill the monster.**_

"Yes," I murmured. "I must kill the monster." With that I was able to push Gangrel off with relative ease. I felt my body changing, as a pair of ears, a tail and cat paws grew from my body. I glared at my Father, angry for what he had done to me.

"You did this!" I screamed at him. "I hate you! I hate you!" I started slashing at him, his cries mixed with the gashes that I were giving him all around his body. Christian tried to come up to me, but I stared at him, intimidated him...made him back away. I looked down at my Father, seeing him tremble in fear...

Fear...I stopped as I saw him, helpless...weak..No...

I stepped back, letting my transformation disintigrate as I stepped away...I had to get away...I ran off as far as I could, the sound of pouring rain, and the view of lightning and thunder surrounded me.

"Guardian!" I cried out. "What's going on with me?!" I waited for him to reply before I felt a dark laugh.

_**Just what I planned. Everything is falling into place, you don't need those two at all Adam.....all you need is me.**_

"No you don't understand!" I cried out. "Please...." That's when I realized something...he did this. My black out for 50 years, all of those stunts I did while I was knocked out...he fed on my anger, and manipulated me to not trust my family...

_**Now you understand. Now you understand what I did to make sure you stayed with me forever.**_

It was at this moment I saw Christian running up to me.

"Stay away!" I cried out. "Don't come near me!" That was all I was able to say as I was pushed back into the crevices of my mind...I can only stare in horror as Guardian looked at Christian with a maniacal laugh....that was when I saw him pull out a sharp dagger.

"Don't do this!" I screamed. "Please don't!"

But it was too late, Guardian plunged the dagger into his chest and he fell over...I grew angry, I pushed past the defenses and was able to take control once more. Lightning flashed, more rain poured down as I stared at my brother once more...

And ran away....

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

When I was finally far away, I sat down, my knees to my chest. Tears filled my eyes and mixed with the rain; there was nothing I could do now, it was all my fault.

_**I am the Edge around your heart. I am the one who...**_

"Shut up!" I yelled at him. "This is all your fault! Why did you do this?! Why?! WHY?! WHY?!"

There was a pause before I felt Edge kiss me...Edge...that was what he called him self, he was the edge that contained my dark emotions....

_**I did it for you...I wanted you...I needed you...I had to take your trust away, so that you stayed mine forever...**_

I stayed silent for a while, letting the thoughts play into my head. "You manipulated me this whole time." I whispered. "But if you wanted to be with me, then I would have said yes."

I felt Edge...feel so sad for some reason, as if I touched a part of his soul. I felt warm hands wrap against my neck as he nuzzled into a soft embrace.

_**I was a monster; I made you a monster...I do not deserve kindness...I do not know what came over me...**_

"It's my fault also." I said. "I didn't trust Gangrel a lot, and it also must have made it even bad for the both of us..." I looked up, seeing the last of the rain fall and the clouds break apart. "But there's nothing neither of us can do about it; we just have to go...go far away..."

A pair of wings grew from my back as I jumped into the sky; I looked down once more as I saw nothing, and smiled sadly.

Edge clinged onto me; as much as I was angry at him, there was one good thing...

That I would not be alone as I walked upon this land....

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Well, that's it for this part! I made it sad and depressing though._

_Up next is part 2, and I have a surprise that you won't be able to guess!_

_So read and review, XD!!_


	4. Beauty is Skin Deep, Part 2

_Here I am, back and ready for more! I can't wait to tell you this story because this is one of my favorite ones yet!_

_So, let's get started! No time to waste!_

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Silence, Beauty, and Eternity**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Edge's story-Beauty is Skin Deep**

**Part 2**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

My life was just fucked up at that point.

I traveled around the whole country, the time racing through me. I saw many things: a war between the North and South, a war that was held near my old hometown—and it was all due to the driver being such a dumb ass and made a wrong turn--and the rise of a new era. Being able to read—Christian and I were both lucky to get such an education at our time—I was able to keep up on what was happening in the world around me. Edge, as he was now called, would sometimes embrace me, and sometimes would try to say something funny...

Either way, I wanted to ignore him. After all, he was the reason I lost my family that faithful night.

I walk across the road, seeing many cars drive by; due to my new state as a vampire, I am able to run faster than normal people. That was good because I was getting tired; I was able to see a sign telling me I was in a place known as Cameron, North Carolina. I shrugged my shoulders; it was better than nowhere.

_**Maybe you can find someone to feed on. It would be nice to eat...**_

"Shut up." I said to him. "I'm still mad at you."

_**Aww...poor Addy. Don't worry, I can make it worth while.**_

"I said shut up!" I repeated. But now that I think about it, it technically wasn't his fault entirely. It was completely mine: my wary trust for Gangrel created him, and all of the negative thoughts I had made him evil and sadistic. Now that they were gone, Edge was like a...a kitten, at most...soft, cuddly, warm...Wait a minute, why am I thinking this?

_**I can hear what you're thinking. But if you're cold, I cam make sure you feel warm...don't you want to be warm, Addy? It's a pretty cold night.**_

Damn it, he was right; it was pretty cold. I looked at the wristwatch that I had found from my last victim showing me it was close to 2 in the morning. I was getting nowhere fast, and I needed a place to stay before the sun came up. I had been used to traveling around the state, but this was the first time for me to be in this city. The blinding lights from all of the cars, the streetlights hanging above my head and all of the buildings didn't faze me; the only light vampires cannot truly stand is the sun, and the sun would not rise for a few hours. No one was here at the moment I sat down at a bench; I guess I could do him one favor...

"Fine, fine..." I said. "Give me a kiss, and you can use my body. But I want to be someplace dark when I wake up, if I'm out in the open..."

I was interrupted as I saw Edge step out of my body before turning around, giving me that same cold smirk on his face. It was a technique that we created so my whole body wouldn't have to be burnt by the glowing marks that Edge painted on me years ago. My doppelganger brought my face to his and crushed our lips together. I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth; no matter how many times we did this, it felt so erotic and pleasing. For those seconds I felt his hands roam against my body, touching me in those sensitive places. I still hated him...but I can't ignore how it felt to at least have someone love you like this....

As our lips parted I felt my eyes close and let my body lean until I felt Edge wrap his arms around me. Slowly, I feel myself falling deep into an abyss within my own mind. The darkness around me wrapped against my body as a silk curtain as everything began to slip away.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**I have assumed control once more...and with every surge of power that courses through me is the sense of guilt as what I have done. Adam's emotions fueled me; everything I did was influenced by him. I egged him on, but he was the one that caused all of his own suffering. When he got angry that moment before he had left home, he kept wishing for his Father to die. The more he thought, the more powerful and angry and bitter I grew. My obsession with him reached its peak and it was then that I wanted to take all his sorrows away like the Guardian I was.**_

_**But the time off made me realize what I was doing was wrong; as the "Guardian" he wanted me to be, I should have talked him out of it...am I growing soft? No...I must protect my dear Addy from anyone that could harm him...He harmed Addy, he had to die. Addy did not want him to die though...**_

_**But why? WHY?! The thought of that made my blood boil; I don't care if that man saved Addy from dying, Gangrel gave him the life of an eternal punishment in your hands. He continued to punish Addy and Addy was hurt...I did what I had to. I had to make sure that my Addy was protected and loved, no matter what.**_

_**I run through the whole town, looking for some quiet place to stay. I finally find it; a small church with the lights off for the evening. I smirk to myself; a vampire who is a true descendant of vampire is not affected by crosses and garlic. All that crap that we've read is just junk; the only thing that kills us is sunlight and a stab to the heart—and if that didn't work you just cut off our heads.**_

_**I enter the corridors of the church, blowing a raspberry at the crucifying Jesus; that man was supposed to atone for the sins that were given, and yet Addy still has the bruises from his punishment...what kind of Saviour was this man?**_

_**Sunlight was about to come soon...going through the corridors of the edifice, I eventually find a room for me to rest. I sit in the darkness, a pair of black wings cover me like a shroud as I finally lull to sleep.**_

_**Unfortunately, my sleep is not peaceful. Ever since we were alone I always hear my Addy cry; he keeps crying in his sleep, trying to tell his family he was sorry for what he had done. I transform myself into his younger brother, and comfort him whenever he is down. I have developed feelings for this Christian while being with Adam; the two of them are alike in so many ways, but different like two clouds floating away in the sky...**_

_**Adam murmurs in his sleep a desperate apology while I stroke his hair. All I can do is comfort him before he can ever return to his loved ones...**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

It was only a few hours into the afternoon as I woke up, finding myself in a dark room. I pressed an ear to the wall, able to detect voices...there was crying, mourning, and a wave of depression that even got me to the core.

"Edge," I whispered to myself. "Can you see what's out there?"

_**And why should I? I thought you still hate me.**_

"Cut it out," I snapped at him. "It's still sunset, I can't go and do anything till the sun sets! You're technically a ghost so phase out of this building and see what's going on!"

_**And what do I get in return? I do want to give you a nice long….**_

"Alright!" I cried out. "You can be on top if you tell me what's going on NOW!!!"

_**As you wish....**_

I felt a slight chill escape my body as I saw Edge's transparent body smirking at me. He immediately went through the wall and started to fly to wherever the crying and sadness was coming from.

Me? I just stayed and continue to sleep; I needed all of it if I was going to hunt tonight.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**I flew through the air, creating a ghostly wind around the area as I finally found the source of the mourning. Hundreds of people were there: old men, young couples, and even children. Two of them caught my eye: one about 12 years old with long black hair and raven eyes, the other with blonde hair about 8 or 9 with blonde hair and emeralds for eyes. Their sad faces made me feel a edge of sadness for these two; what had happened?**_

_**I started to walk toward the site of the funeral; due to me not having a physical body, no one could see me, let alone hear my footsteps. That's when I see it, the open casket and a woman who was asleep...No...she was dead. I read the headstone; the woman was known as Ruby Moore Hardy and the epigraph mentioned her to be a beloved wife and mother.**_

_**Typical.**_

_**Addy and I have lost time since traveling together, but by the looks of her headstone, it was the year 1986. I stayed there a bit longer, to hear the priest talking about having a better life and how well this woman did by raising two sons. He looked at the two boys I saw earlier and they came up to the casket. Each of them were carrying a lily in their hands; they looked at their mother one last time, the younger one starting to cry a lot.**_

"_**I can't do it Mattie," The young one said looking at his brother. "I can't do it!"**_

_**The boy known as Mattie looked at him and gave him a soft hug. "I know," He said. "But, Dad's still here...We're going to through this together, Jeff."**_

_**Jeff looked at his older brother. "You're right, Matt." He set the lily upon the hands of his mother's corpse, Matt did as well. "And as long as we're together, nothing will stop us."**_

_**Matt nodded his head at that. "Yep."**_

_**At this scene, I felt memories of Addy and Christian from long ago; their mother's death, the realization of their father's betrayal, meeting up with Gangrel...**_

_**Gangrel...that name just boiled my blood. All of the punishments he did on Addy, and how he made Christian not able to go to him...I should've given that man a quick death , but I hesitated....I will never hesitate again when it comes to that man.**_

_**Eventually they stared to place the coffin into the ground, everyone watched in sadness; I turned away and headed back to Adam, seeing as the sun was nearly setting...**_

_**A perfect time to show him this sad site.**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Edge startled me as I woke up; for the first time in my life I saw something...

Tears were falling down his eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked him. He immediately placed his lips against mine in a soft kiss, tears streaming down his eyes still. I could only gasp in surprise as I saw his memories...two young boys placing lilies in their mother's grave, the look in their eyes as they walked away...everything started to hurt as a tear fell down my eye.

"What am I seeing?" I said to my counterpart, more tears falling out of my eyes once more. It ached; everything ached and I could not find the reason why...

_**It's a sad site. Two young boys lost their own mother; they have a father who cares for them, and they have each other...I thought it would be nice for you to recollect upon your own memories...**_

"What memories?!" I yelled at Edge. "My dad left us when we were young and our damn mother lied to us about it! Then the plague came and she died, and we had no one to go to! Then we had to hide at Dracula's castle thanks to my brother's "little ghost friend" he met years ago and it lead the two of us becoming vampires! And because of that I'm now here; it's all because of that plague, and it's all because of our baster of a father! I hate it! I HATE IT!!!!!!"

_**I know; it is not too late to change though. I want to help you out; I want to help reunite you to your brother, and I will kill the man that has caused you all this pain. All this pain, this suffering, this loneliness, this sadness, this hatred, this rage...I shall be the one that takes it away....**_

I stared at his eyes, losing myself once more into those grey orbs. He wrapped his slender arms against my body and pushed me towards him, snaking his hand into my pants. I moaned in pleasure, losing myself into his touch as he stroked me...the only thing in my mind were his words of protectiveness and possessiveness. He protects me and dominates me. He loves me and teases me; he controls me and obeys me. He is everything I want and more.

Damn it; I lose myself into the kiss as Edge plants beautiful kisses down my neck, my chest, onto my navel. He twists his tongue around the hole as I moaned in beautiful pleasure, he goes lower circling his hand against my erection. So much pleasure covers my body and I deeply succumb to my fate. I was going to be loved only by a shadow of myself.

_**That's it, Addy..,give into your pleasure, give into your desires...give into me.**_

As my mind started to cloud over with lust something appeared in my mind: it was the faces of those two boys. They were both happy, even though they had lost someone important to them...why? Why can they be happy while I must suffer for what has happened? It didn't make any sense; what did they have that I didn't? I had to find out what made them different from me.

"I'm sorry," I said, opening my eyes. "Edge, I know you care about me...but I need to know more about those two. They have something...something that I never had, and I need to know what it is."

_**As you wish. If you need me you know where to go.**_

I nodded my head as I started to leave the church. I paused when I heard voices coming; using my vampire reflexes, I was able to go into the upper seats of the church, hiding myself from view. Looking down, I saw the two boys from earlier going toward the altar. From Edge's memories, the black haired one was named Matt and the younger, blonde one was Jeff. They had the last name of Hardy, remembering the headstone of their mother. But what were they doing here?

"Come on Jeffro," Matt said as he knelt down in front of the crucifying Jesus. "Let's thank the Lord that he's taking care of mom's soul. Then we have to go home."

"Okay!" said Jeff replied, kneeling down. "Dear Lord, thank you for letting us be here today. Even though...even though..."

He couldn't finish as he started to cry once more. Tears splashed down his delicate face as I stared at them in interest; they were so beautiful in my eyes, as if they were children of Mother nature. Matt looked like a spirit of darkness: his black hair falling down his face and his similar black eyes that just trapped me into a deep abyss. Jeff's blonde hair made me remember my brother...

Christian...if you can hear me right now I'm sorry for what I did all those years ago. I didn't mean to let Edge take over me...I didn't meant to ruin our relationship. Please forgive me...

As I looked down upon the two, I leaned a little too close to the balcony edge. I then fell down. Hard.

Matt and Jeff turned around as I stood up, my black wings growing from my back. From the looks of their faces, they were scared to see me...and I was caught.

"Vampire!" Jeff cried out, hiding behind his brother. "It's going to kill us!"

Matt stood in front of him, his arms outstretched. The look of his face...it remind me of myself so long ago.; it was when Christian stood up for me when I still trusted Edge's words...The look on his face...it just gave me the feeling of deja vu all over again.

I closed my eyes and opened them once more, staring deep into the eyes of both of the brothers. Matt's scowl on his face was still there as I walked closer and closer to them; everything was quiet as Matt's face began to relax. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Jeff trying to wake his brother from the "trance" he was given; it was impossible for a young boy to break a trance I have honed for a hundred years...

Oh yes, I'll have these two for my own needs very soon. They will be my beautiful dolls for me to manipulate; their beauty must not go to waste. I need them for my plans, to understand the "bond" these two share...and if I have to use decisive maneuvers then so be it.

Jeff then turned his eyes to me, anger was also on his face like his brother's. "What are you doing to him?!" He cried out. "What did you do to Mattie?!"

I looked at him, staring into those glittering emeralds that were his eyes. "It is not important right now." I replied in a calm and soothing voice. "Just stare into my eyes, and forget everything else...."

Jeff hesitated, fear was on his face as his eyes gazed into my own. In my eyes he was a poor kitten lost in the wide city; alone and scared. His eyes started to close halfway until he resembled his brother's facial expression: blank. I felt Edge's approval as I started to stroke Matt's cheek with my hand, soon letting my fingers twist around his black hair. Black as the night sky, or a raven's wing; black as the darkness that I walk through every night...

I then turned my eyes to Jeff, resisting the urge to place a soft kiss on his lips. He reminded me of my brother Christian; minus the blue eyes. I could just stare into his eyes forever before having my way with him. But I must resist; if I want to have my plan in motion.

"Can you hear me?" I said to the two. Both of them slowly nodded their heads in reply, a smirk gracing my own lips. "I want you two to tell me about your bond."

"What bond?" Matt asked me, his voice sounding hollow.

"I want you to tell me about your relationship as brothers." I said, in a soft tone. "How close are you to your brother?"

"We love each other very much," Jeff said, his blonde hair covering his pretty green eyes. "We're always there for each other, we protect each other, we love each other..."

"How much love do you have for each other then?" I asked, resisting my urge to drink from them.

"Enough love for us to be very close." Matt replied. "No matter how bad things turn out for us, we are always there. Because if our bond breaks, there is no more bond...we don't want our bond to break."

I hesitated there...my plans were halted by that answer. If a bond breaks then there is no bond...could it be that my bond with Christian has already been broken?

Looking back through the memories Edge gave me, these two deserved better than what Christian and I had went through. So...

"This bond is a very important thing," I explained. "No matter what happens, you're going to keep your bond. You love one another; a deep, irremovable, passionate love for one another. When you grow older, you'll understand...for now I just want you to treat me as if I was an older brother or friend. And, you can just call me by my real name, Adam. Do you understand?"

Both Hardy brothers nodded in reply to my question. A soft smile replaced the smirk I had minutes before.

"Then," I said, starting to walk away. "My time here is done."

And just before I disappeared into the shadows, I snapped my fingers.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

I walked into the cemetery moments later. Finding the headstone with the mother of the Hardys, I sat down, staring face to face with the epitaph written on it.

"Hey," I said out of the blue. "I know you might not know this, but I'm a vampire and I have hypnotized your sons to be my puppets." I just stared at the headstone for a minute or two, letting the whole sentence I had said just be soaked in. "I know you think that's bad, but it's for the best. I told them that no matter what happens, that they should always keep their bond as brothers. They should always cherish it, and love each other as they love one another; I only said that because I lost the bond with my brother hundreds of years ago. I don't want them to suffer what I have to suffer for all of eternity, I just want to make sure that no matter what happens, you will be proud of raising two beautiful boys."

"You need to understand, I had lost my mother a long, long time ago to a plague. Then my brother and I were taken under the care of Dracula's apprentice, Gangrel. Trust me, it's not as it seems. But I lost trust to him, and it grew into a manifestation of my fears, insecurities and hatred. I was dominated by it so many times that I lost count. Then, one rainy evening I snapped; I tried to hurt my father and nearly killed my brother in the process. I can't think of what would have happened when father saw me..."

Tears of anger, bitterness, guilt, and sorrow fell down my face. All of my memories I was pouring out to a woman who is already dead just made it worse. There was no one who could understand what was happening; I was to remain alone in the darkness with a spirit of my own guilt and anger to comfort me.

"Adam?"

I turned around, seeing the smiling faces of both Matt and Jeff looking at me. Somehow, guilt was in my heart for all of the things I did to them. Would these two accept me if I didn't hypnotize them? No...I did a good thing, because they needed someone aside from their father to take care of them. And if things got to rough, I can just make them forget about me...although I didn't want them to.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked me. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Jeff." I replied, staring back at the headstone. "I'm just saying good-bye to your mother. I have to leave soon?"

"Can you come and visit us tomorrow?" Matt said a bit shyly. "We could play in the backyard."

"Sorry, but I've got stuff to do in the day time." I said, feeling the sadness that was express on Matt and Jeff's faces. "But I'll come in the evening and then we could play."

"Okay!" Jeff said, his mood brightening up completely. I stood up, waved them a quick good-bye and started to leave.

_**That was a sweet thing you did back there. The mother needed to know; at least now the boys will have a better chance of having their bond kept then you.**_

"It was only to make sure they didn't experience what I went through." I replied. "No one has to go through what I had to go through."

_**I know. And I want to take it all away, to satisfy you, to please you. Starting tonight.**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_**I smiled to myself, seeing my beloved's beautiful face in front of he. His soft blue eyes gaze right into mine, making me lose myself as I planted a small kiss on his lips. He grins cutely at me as he nuzzles his face into my neck and nibbling my ear in delight.**_

"_**More," He whispered in a husky tone as licked my earlobe as if was a treat to him. "More."**_

_**I nodded as I pushed down onto the ground, stripping us of any garments we had on. Then, as I heard the beautiful rhythm of Addy's purring I let my mouth suck into his head. He gasps in delight, wrapping his arms around my neck and thrusts his dick right into my mouth. I gag for a bit,letting the erection touch the roof of mouth. As he is distracted by the pain from below, I let my hands touch against his nipples, pinching and twisting them until the buds harden from the touch.**_

"_**Oh, god..." Addy moaned, his eyes slowly rolling to the back of his head. "P-please Edge...."**_

_**He did not finish as he cried out in pleasure. All of his beautiful seed covered against my darkened figures although some went into my mouth. As he fell down, panting in relief, I licked off the semen that was on the corners of my mouth. I look down upon my Addy. MY Addy; no one can take him away from him. If anyone does, I will kill them. Then they will know my wrath.**_

_**But to my beautiful Addy, I would give him a thousand kisses. Then a hundred. Then a thousand. Then I will continue to kiss him until I lose myself into my Addy. I would give him the sun and moon, and I would kill his whole family and let them be covered in their blood to remind him that they can no longer be there for him. And yet I cannot; anger still boils in my blood when I hear how much Addy still cares for that father of his.**_

_**Addy was on his knees as he crawled up to me, pushing me down onto the "ground" which was our mind realm. Licking his lips, he started to lick off the cum off my face, his beautiful tongue running down against me. As he did that, I placed a finger right into his entrance, fingering him as he had wrapped his arms and legs around my body. A beautiful moan came from his throat as I placed another finger, and then a third.**_

"_**Yes..." I heard him gasp out. "Release me, free me, take me..." **_

"_**That depends." I said, purring into his ear. "Will you be a good boy? Or will you be a bad boy?"**_

_**I heard him become quiet for a minute or two. As the silence echoed the room, I continued to stretch him a bit, a soft whine emerged from his lips. **_

"_**I-I'm a dirty b-boy," Adam cried out, tears pouring down his face. "P-punish me if you m-must."**_

"_**As you command." I said pushing down and immediately thrusting hard and painful into my beloved. More tears spilled down his cheeks as he whimpered in pain. I looked up to see his beautiful eyes shut, and I wiped off all those tears off his place.**_

"_**I-I'll be g-good." He cried out, meekly grabbing his throbbing erection. "I-I need to be loved..."**_

"_**And you are loved." I replied, as I began to pound right into his sweet spot. Addy squeaked a bit when he felt my dick probe into his loins; all the pleasure he had was starting to let go as I rode again, and again, and again.**_

"_**EDGE!" Addy finally cried out, as we both reached our climax. Our cum mixed with each other as we were wrapped in a soft embrace once more. With some of the cum amongst the ground I placed it into my love's lips, seeing his blue eyes mist away into a fog. A beautiful sight to behold for I was the one to have it.**_

_**But the thought of those two brothers still irk me a bit; Addy can't have feelings for them. He belongs to me; I was the one who was with him all of his life...**_

_**And I will make sure I will be the only one in his life.**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

11 years had passed after that day.

Matt and Jeff grew up; Matt had become a beautiful man of 23 and Jeff was an innocent youth of 20. Everyday I slept, my mind sometimes drifting to their smiling faces. And at night, I would come and visit them like the "older brother" I was to them. But still something was worrying me.

Edge. During the days I slept he paced back and forth in my mind, not liking the fact that I with the two boys. I didn't mean to bond with them; they just needed someone to help them out with their problems. Still, I can't help but wonder whether Edge had changed or not; what was he up to?

On the anniversary of her death, I would come to the woman's grave. I would talk about how everything was doing with her children, and give her a blessing. It may sound stupid, but it was the right thing to do; Matt and Jeff would both like that.

During my stay with them, Matt and Jeff became into something known as the WWF, otherwise known as the World Wrestling Federation. I didn't like the sound of it at first; the bright light had a tendency to expose me for who I am, and if I was on camera I'd become invisible. But due to previous training with Gangrel I was able to maintain my image in photos, cameras or mirrors without the worry of someone finding out who I really was. Wrestling was very interesting, and I became enamored by it; both Matt and Jeff became "jobbers" around 3 years ago. But it wasn't until Matt made a brilliant move that got me interested.

OMEGA, otherwise known as the Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts. I only came at night to see the shows, but by the time I was there I met up with other people who were also into this sport: Shannon Moore, Joey Matthews, Christian York, Gregory Helms, Amy Dumas and others.

It was at that time that Matt and Jeff brought out new personas known as Willow Wisp and Ignus Fatuus...my mind raced back to the old stories I read when I was a boy, and I smiled silently at the idea. Unfortunately, I didn't know that it was at that time that things changed for the worst.

And when I mean worst, I mean worst.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

It was a warm summer evening when it happened. I was going through my usual events of meeting up with Matt and Jeff; that is, until I met up with their father. He looked at me with a glare as he dragged me into the house.

"I don't know what you're playing at Adam," He said. "But I know you're a lot of trouble?"

"Trouble?" I repeated to him. "But dear sir..."

"Silence!" He barked at me. "Don't think I know what's going on between you and my sons; for the past 5 years they grew up, but you haven't. You also never seem to come in the day time, and that you stepped back whenever one of us brings a knife toward you. This concludes one simple thing..."

"You are a vampire."

Damn it; he was right. I overstayed my welcome and I had to do something quick. I immediately stared into the man's eyes, boring deep into his soul as my face turned serious.

"It is true," I said. "But after this single moment, whatever you remembered about me, and what you thought about me will be forgotten. Do you understand?"

The man tried to resist my trance, but he eventually succumbed to it. "Yes," he murmured.

"Good." I said, snapping my fingers. In an instant, he fell to the ground asleep; he would stay that way until morning, and anything about me would be gone forever. Turning around I walked to find both Matt and Jeff in the backyard as usual. I wasn't prepared for what I saw next.

It was both brothers kissing, naked, lustful...everything started to hurt as I saw Matt dominate his younger brother through the shrubs I hid in. Jeff's wanton pleas combined with Matt's lustful moans as I couldn't help but stare at them. Then I saw it, the climax as their cum spilled all over the dirt, grass and each other. They stood there as fireflies circled around them, oblivious to the scene that was unfold in front of my eyes.

As Matt and Jeff fell asleep I walked to them, waking them up. They immediately placed their clothes in front of them so they wouldn't reveal their hardened erections in front of them, but I knew; I knew what had went on.

"So," I said to them. "What's going on?"

Jeff bowed his head. "We-we love each other, Adam. We've been in love for the past 5 years; for some reason we developed feelings for each other. We..."

"We wanted to deepen our bond." Matt replied, a bit ashamed of what he had done. "We didn't want to lose our bond and we made it deeper. We wanted to make sure that we loved each other as if it was equal love as brothers."

That's when it hit me; I could never be with them because of my mistakes. I screwed up everything like I did with Gangrel and Christian, only this time there would be everlasting consequences to do so. I just stood there, just thinking about my next move. I then sighed as I stared into their eyes once more, a tear splashed down onto the grass.

"I'm sorry," I said to them, as they stared into my eyes for a second time. "But when you awaken from my trance, you will forget everything about me. You will no longer remember who I am, what I look like, everything about me will be gone. Your bond will still be there, but I won't be."

And with that, I snapped my fingers as both Matt and Jeff fell asleep. Looking down at them, I gave them one kiss on the cheek each, before I walked away.

As I walked away Edge finally spoke to me.

_**What's wrong Addy? Jealous?**_

"I am." I said to Edge sadly. "I'm not jealous of them loving each other—most likely because it was my fault in the first place—but it was because what I told them just strengthened their bond. My bond was broken Edge; BROKEN! I can't go back to the people I love! I can't go back to them, all I can do is just be alone forever..."

I cried, I sobbed, I howled. All of these emotions raced into my body as everything just started to fade away from me. I sat there in a dark alley, my knees to my chest as everything started to hurt.

Edge noticed this, placing a ghostly kiss on my cheek. Tears stained my face as I felt myself break away like a mirror.

A mirror, that was the only way to describe me. It reflects the real me; nothing but a person who only causes harm to people he loves. And that mirror was shattered, with the shards covered in an edge; the edge in my heart that created the spirit which now resides in me. I just wanted to get away from it all, just get away...

That's when I remembered something, the WWF. It was a popular sport and hundreds of people watched it all over the world. If I became a wrestler, then I would possibly have a chance to not only meet up with my father and Christian, but also meet up with Matt and Jeff once more.

With that in mind, I settled off into the night.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Without lifting a finger, Addy has lost his only other family. But yet he holds onto those stupid desires of seeing them again.**_

_**But yet...but yet...**_

_**No...I don't have any feelings for them. I don't feel remorse for what they did to my Addy. They hurt them all the same, and yet he still looks for them, thinking it was his fault for everything. It was not his fault; it was theirs. All of it was their fault for hurting him!**_

_**But I cannot do anything about his desire to become a wrestler; his ring-name was in dedication to me, Edge. It was to reflect his persona: a mysterious loner walking in the audience, but was an amazing athlete. With this, he became something I desired more; I became more obsessed because he did this for me. All of it was for me, and I would not get rid of it.**_

_**A year had passed...June 1998, Edge had debuted to the world.**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

_October 18__th__, 1998_

_I saw through the crowd. My brother was fighting against this man known as Taka Michinoku in his first fight ever. I was worried, nervous, excited, scared...I didn't know what to expect from this._

_But when I saw him pin the man, I was happy. My brother has become a champion, and I was here to see it._

_Unfortunately, I was also here to see that bloody kiss that Gangrel placed on my brother's lips as he exited the arena._

_November 5__th__, 1998_

_**That monster, Kane. I don't care what his sob story was, but at least my Addy has the balls to wear his scars with pride!**_

_**I see him, that maniac who tries to hurt Christy. I immediately rush into the ring and tackle his leg, so that the three of us could attack him. How do you like that, huh? How do you like being your own victim?!**_

_**As we left, I motioned for Gangrel and Christian to come to me...because I know what they wanted.**_

_**They wanted their precious little Addy back. Well tough luck.**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

By the time I got backstage, Gangrel and Christian were no longer to be seen. After finding some stuff out from the other wrestlers (one specifically named Shawn Michaels, although his real name was Michael), I was able to track them down. I hesitated before placing my hand on the door handle. Would they accept me after all I did? What would they say about me?

I grasped the door handle, letting the door in front of me open slowly. I walked in looking around the locker room.

"Um," I said, turning to a corner. "I just wanted to say that I'm--" I stopped there; I was too shock for words.

Gangrel. Christian. Wrapped in an embrace. Kissing. Right in front of me.

No...no...no....NO! NO! NO!

All of my locked up emotions came through; all of my anger, and sadness and shock and frustration...it all came out. But instead of screaming, I walked away slowly...slowly...slowly...

Until all I could hear was the kiss that they shared.

I wanted to scream, to shout, to yell...but as I let my body be soaked in the shower in the bathrooms. I did something I thought I would never do after all of this time.

I laughed....and I laughed, and I laughed.

I laughed until all I saw was a vision of me killing my former family, and saw myself in that room, covered with their own blood.

Beauty is Skin Deep. A bond is skin deep. Blood is thicker than water.

That means, that deep down under my skin, the blood of Gangrel, who had fucked with my brother, had to go away. Then and only then could something happen...

I could finally taste my revenge.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_Wow! This was the longest I've ever written._

_I have an announcement: I actually lied! XD!_

_I will not have 3 tales, I have an intermission coming up. But I have studying and homework to do so it might take a while._

_Please read and review until then!_


	5. As the Crow Flies

_Well, here we are. We're halfway through the whole story. Sorry for all those fans thinking that there'll be just one story...because we're having a little break for a while._

_First off, I want to thank these three writers who have been here since the beginning of my story. NeroAnne, Terrahfry and Animal Luvr 4 Life. Thank you so much for your reviews and sticking it to the end with me! And now let's start this show!_

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Silence, Beauty and Eternity**

**By Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Intermission- As the Crow Flies**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Thunder boomed; lightning crashed.

Christian winced a bit as he huddled beneath the darkness of the hotel room. He hated lightning storms ever since his brother left him; every time he saw lightning flashed, he saw the scenes of his brother stab that dagger into his heart, and then watched him run away.

Gangrel saw this, his heart broken when he saw his youngest "son" acting still. He smiled softly, kneeling down to touch the boy's hair. Christian felt this and looked up to see his father, no, master pet him like that.

"Are you alright?" Christian nodded in reply, his blue eyes dampened in tears. "Please do not cry my son, you must not shed tears like that."

Christian nodded his head once more as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He stared at the window, the rain splattering against the glass and smiled a bit. His smile turned to fear as he saw a streak of lightning blind him for a second, the thunder arrived five seconds later.

"There, there," Gangrel murmured as he placed a soft kiss on Christian's cheek. "I will protect you from the thunder and lighting; I will protect you from anything that could harm you."

"Really? But if you protect Christy, who will protect you?

Christian and Gangrel looked up as lightning crashed once more. In front of them was Adam, his blonde hair wilder in the dark lights and a wicked grin was on his face. Tattoos and symbols glowing crimson covered his whole body and he carried a spear in his hand. His black wings emerged from his back as his blue eyes started to become corrupted with a grey tinge.

"So," Adam said in a harsh tone. "Guess you've two been having fun, right?"

Gangrel glared at Adam, baring his teeth. "Spirit." He growled. "What are you doing to Adam?"

"Don't you mean my Addy?" Adam said, his blue eyes being conquered by the grey coloring. "You don't understand; I am Edge, Addy's guardian. I am here to protect him from all the monsters in the world; monsters like you!" He glared at Gangrel when he said that line.

"So you were the one who caused him to act crazy all this time." Gangrel said, anger still in his voice. "I'm not surprised; spirits like you will do anything to kill the person they love."

"SILENCE!" Edge yelled at Gangrel, lightning and thunder soon accompanied him. There was more silence as rain continued to pour down. Edge removed a lock of hair from his face before he continued. "You couldn't trust Addy; you were the reason Addy was hurt! You were the reason for all his pain and suffering! For Addy's sake you must die!"

In a swift motion, Edge had struck the spear into Gangrel's throat; black blood oozed out from the hole and coated the spear, Edge's hands and the floor with the fluid. Christian could only look in horror as he saw Gangrel fall to the ground with a slump.

Edge only looked at the scene with a psychotic smile on his face; the smile than changed as he started to laugh once more. His laughter echoed across the room, clashing with the sounds of the thunder that roared in once more.

"Yes!" He said. "Addy can rest in peace now; the man who had harmed him, who hated him, who tortured him...he has died!"

"STOP!"

Edge stopped, seeing Christian shakily get up, tears glittered his beautiful eyes as his blonde hair covered his face.

"Why?" Christian said softly. "Why Adam? Why are you doing this?"

Edge smirked as he stared down at Gangrel, who was trying to stand up. But the hole in his neck caused him troubles in breathing, the lack of oxygen made it impossible for his body to work. The guardian's grin turned wider as he immediately thrusted the arrowhead of the spear through the spine of Gangrel, and right through his heart...

All with Christian watching him.

"No..." Christian said, as he saw Edge pull out the bloody spear. He waited, waited for Gangrel to get up...but seconds passed, and then a minute passed. Nothing happened; Edge had killed him.

"It's no use," Edge said, wiping the blood off with his sleeve. "That man harmed us; he hurt Addy, and he didn't let you come near him. Addy got hurt, and you didn't stand up for him."

"I-I was afraid of being hurt in the process." Christian said, trembling. "I didn't want you to feel bad for me being hurt for taking the blow."

"But he still got hurt in the end." Edge continued. "But you still stand up for him?! You stand up for the person who hurt him, your brother, your real family!"

"If it wasn't for him, we would've never survived the plague!" Christian cried out. "And Edge, if that didn't happen you would never be here! You should at least thank him for that. So please, stop this madness and be your normal self."

Edge paused, letting the words sink into his mind. He then turned to Christian, tears covering his eyes as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry," He said. "You're right...it was my fault; I was the one who did it to him."

"It's okay," Christian replied. "Everything is going to be all right."

"You're right," said Edge, his grip on the spear tightening and a wicked smile on his face. "It certainly will."

In a swift moment, he thrusted the spear right into Christian's back; the younger twin gasped as he felt everything go black...the last thing he saw before he stopped breathing...

Was Edge's twisted smile glaring back at him.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Tears trickled down his face; they fell down to the floor, as he huddled against the corner. The smell of blood was in his nose, and he was covered in it from head to toe.

It was a massacre; when he had awoken he could no longer make out who was who amongst the two bodies. Their bodies were strewn apart: arms and legs were on the floors, bones were broken, blood was splattered everywhere and their blank emotionless faces bore into his own soul. Adam could not say anything as Edge had placed him in a loving embrace.

"No..." he said weakly, stroking his dead brother's hair (or at least that's what he thought it was). "I-I didn't mean to kill them. I...I..."

_**You wanted it; I gave it to you. I gave you the revenge you...**_

"SHUT UP!" Adam screamed as thunder and lighting continued to roar. He stood up, turning around to see Edge's shocked face. "You monster! MONSTER! You want revenge on the people who hurt me?! Well take a good look; you're staring at him! That's right, I was the one who caused it. My wary trust caused you to be formed, and it was my wary trust that ruined my life! And it was that wary trust that made me lose my family!"

Anger, frustration, helplessness, wrath. All of these emotions brimmed up inside Adam. Edge tried to say something, but he saw it; the anger in his beloved Addy's eyes. He had snapped.

"You were supposed to be my guardian!" Adam yelled. "MY GUARDIAN! Guardians obey, protect and serve the masters. What did you do? YOU disobeyed me; YOU hurt me; YOU destroyed me; YOU corrupted me." Addy dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands, they soon began to bleed. "You are nothing but...you're NOTHING! NOTHING!"

"So go back to who you were before all of this happened! Become the obedient little doll you were supposed to be; the guardian who is to obey without question; the guardian who is supposed to show now emotion. The doll that I created with my own hands..." He stared at his own hands, the blood streaming down them. "That's right....I caused this: I caused my bond with Christian to be gone, I lost my family in the Hardys, and I killed the only family I had left. I should be dead at this moment. Edge, if you still want to kill someone, kill me...I SAID KILL ME, DAMN IT! Kill the person who started this mess; kill the person who started this whole mess! You want to do that, don't you?! DON'T YOU?!"

_**Why would I want to hurt my master? **_Adam gasped at the answer; he had expected Edge on his knees in forgiveness, begging him to forgive him, or at least have some audacity to try and tackle him to the ground. What was going on?

"E-edge?" Adam said nervously, guilt started to wash away all of the anger in him. "A-are you alright? I-I didn't mean to say all of that."

_**Edge; I have no name. I'm just your guardian; a doll. And dolls do not need names; all they are there is to serve the master that created them.**_

"What are you saying, Edge?" Adam said, kneeling to hug his guardian. "I would never do anything like that? I love you."

_**Guardians do not deserve love; all they have are the orders that their masters give them.**_

"NO!" Adam yelled at him, slapping Edge across the face. "You're name is Edge; you are a spirit who has feelings for me! You love me; you'd do anything for me! And I used you, I manipulated you to do what I should have never done! Just come back to where you were! Be the Edge that I used to love!"

_**...Are you all right Master? You don't seem to feel like yourself. If you need to, I can help you out.**_

At that, Adam just snapped. A maniacal look was on his face once more as he started to laugh. The laugh became more hollow, harsher, scarier, more terrifying, and more gruesome. The laughter mixed with the rain and thunder and lightning, clashing into a chaotic symphony. He looked down and saw the bloody spear that was still stuck in Christian's back. Pulling it out, he broke it in half, so all that was left in his hand was the end with the arrowhead wrapped around it.

"If you won't kill me, Edge." said Adam, pointing the arrowhead to his heart. "Let me do it myself!"

_**Master...that's not a good...**_

"Your master tells you to shut up, and watch!" Adam snapped back. "Your master tells you to see the destruction caused by your own hands!"

With that, he had thrust the arrowhead deep into his heart. His eyes widened at the pain as he gasped for air. He collapsed onto the ground, everything starting to fade away. But for the first time in so long...

A smile was finally on his face.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Adam slowly woke up, everything was sort of coming together against a grey sky. He sat up, hissing in pain as he felt the stab on his chest. That's right; he had plunged that arrowhead into his heart after...after...

After he lost the last person dear to him. Edge...Edge broke down from what he said; he didn't mean to tell him to become a doll. It was that final moment that caused him to go over the edge. It was the right thing to do; he had destroyed everyone he loved with his own two hands. He deserved to be alone....

"That's right." Adam said, smiling weakly. "I caused all of this. Everyone: Matt, Jeff, Christian, Father, Edge....I lost all of them because of these hands. I grabbed Christian's hand in running to the tower; I accepted the goblet and took it to my lips; I ran my hands all over Edge's body; I comforted both Matt and Jeff...all of this happened because of these hands...these good for nothing hands!"

He thrusted his fangs into his wrist, the teeth piercing right into the flesh and through the bone. Blood oozed out as it were a geyser as Adam's smile grew bigger. He immediately did the same with his other wrist until all he saw was the copious amount of blood running down his arms.

"Yes..." Adam said. "These hands, my hands, they caused everything...and the only thing that feels so good...is this pain...the pain in my heart, my hands, my body...it all feels so good...I must have more..."

He laughed as he slashed his body with his talons: his face was covered by a mask of clawmarks and blood, his legs and body was covered in a suit created by them, and his hair was nothing more than a mangled mesh after he sliced them. Still, that same grin was on his face as he placed the talons near his eyes.

"Every part of my body I see before me has been massacred by my own hands. From now on...I will no longer have to see what is in front of me, so I can only focus on the pain and suffering that I created."

"DON'T!"

Adam stopped turning to his right as a beam of energy soon nailed him right in the gut. He fell over as he felt something heavy press upon the wounds. The beam of light dissipated as he saw the figure. It was a little boy with blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. He was wearing a white tunic covering his body and his hand and feet were bare. A pair of angel wings were on his back and a little halo was floating on top of his head.

"Please don't," the little boy said, tears covering his eyes. "Don't do it!"

"And why should a little boy stop me?" Adam snapped, pushing him off of him. "You don't know what I went through; why should I listen to you?"

"Because I've seen everything!" The boy cried out. "I know what happened Adam; I know you killed him. You killed the other half of my soul."

Adam sat dumbstruck staring at the young boy. That's when memories flooded back to him; David....

"David?" Adam said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

David looked at him with some anger. "I'm here because you're in limbo. I'm here because you've caused chaos to not only my other half, your brother...and even the one who loved you!"

"It's because I did this!" Adam screamed out. "I was the one who caused them pain; Christian and Father, Edge too...I caused it by these hands..." He showed his hands out to David. "These were the weapons of their destruction."

"But they can also create something at the same time." David replied. "I came here to help not only bring you back, but bring back your loved ones."

"You can do that?" Adam said, hope shining his blue eyes. "I need to let them know how sorry I am. I need to know that I still love them."

"That wasn't what you said earlier." Adam gasped seeing David turn away from him, a stern look on his face. "I've been watching you for a while, Adam. You want your family back, and yet you contradict yourself. Let's see a list of all the things you've done."

He brought out a small scroll and let it unravel, it fell down until it had stopped at Adam's foot.

"Well," David said. "You got ticked at Christian, blaming him for your predicament just because all of the hiding places were occupied. You say you love him, but true brothers don't kill their younger brothers!"

"It wasn't me!" Adam cried out. "It was Edge!"

"Who you not only screamed at, but also deprogrammed!" David snapped back. "You said that you loved him, and he had feelings for you also. And what did you do? You hurt him! Being an offset of you, he was hurt by your verbal abuse; it was enough to break down his emotional barriers. He loved you with all of his heart, a creation that was to protect you. Now all you have is a mindless slave that even _you_ don't even want."

"Finally, there was your father. Your wary trust for him caused your own downfall; it created the manipulating Edge, cause you to be asleep for 50 years, caused an even bigger rift in trust, and eventually caused you to nearly kill him. What's worse is that Gangrel was trying his hardest to forgive you and act like a real father; the only bad thing he did was not letting you even live!"

Adam stared at David in shock. Tears filled his eyes, going down his wounds and onto the floor. They continued to fall down, as he covered his face.

"You're right." Adam sobbed. "I hurt them all...I tried to believe that I still loved them, but it was contradicted by everything that I did. I created this mess; I deserve to stay here forever."

"That would be a good idea." David said. "But...given the circumstances, you're going to live."

In that instance, he waved his hand as a scene unraveled below them. It was a scene of the hotel room, the bodies of both Gangrel and Christian still in a bloody mess, but Adam's body was being cradled softly in Edge's arms. It was here Adam was able to hear his guardian's voice.

_**My Ad...dy....I'm...sor...ry.....**_

The voice sounded broken as Edge, shakily raised a hand upon his beloved's face. Tears fell down his face, while the real Adam, felt a small pain in his heart. Guilt; guilt shattered his heart for what he had said to him. If only he could just say he was sorry...

"Don't worry," David said, interrupting Adam's thoughts. "You're still alive; the only reason is because Edge contains part of your spirit. Limbo is just a place to decide if you're going to go to the afterlife or not. As long as Edge doesn't decide to do anything crazy like kill himself, then you're okay."

"But what about Christian and Father?" Adam said. "What happens to them?"

"They're not in Heaven, nor hell." David explained. "They're nowhere in Limbo, so they're just...just there...because they have no bodies to return to." Adam bowed his head, hearing the explanation. "But..." Adam looked up. "With a payment from you, I can bring them back to life."

"Anything!" Adam said, gripping the boy's shoulders. "I'll give up anything to bring them back! ANYTHING!"

"Then all I want are your markings." David said with a smile. "The markings Edge gave you long ago are no longer of use to you, but they will be of great use of me."

"Take them!" Adam said. "They were made of my blood, and since Christian and I are twins we technically share the same blood. And Gangrel's blood must be in it too, so you can use it to heal them both!"

"That's the plan." said David, as a white light covered his body. His wings spread out, as he began to sang a whole note; it was soft like a harp string that had been plucked. Red markings soon grew over the cuts and bruises and pulled themselves away as if it was a sticker. Then they swirled around, bending their shapes to become lines, big and small. They went down into the scene below, covering the leftover bodies of Christian and Gangrel in their light. Their arms and legs that had been strewn apart started to be pulled back into their respected bodies and the markings stared to stitch their whole bodies together.

Eventually, the light subsided; both vampires appeared to look as if nothing had happened.

David opened his eyes, letting the light around him subside. He gave another smile to Adam. "That's all I can do for now." said David. "But I warn you, after this point, you are on your own when it comes to mending your relationship with both of your family members."

Adam smiled as he went to grab David's hand; only to be in shock when it went past the angel's. He looked down to see his whole body fading away, disintegrating into motes of light. David continued to smile at him, a small laugh coming out of his lips; Adam started to laugh also. In the midst of the laughter, David thought he had seen Christian taking Adam's place...but shrugged it off as the rest of Adam's body finally vanished, leaving only a storm of silvery motes that brightened up the dreary world.

When the laughter finally subsided, David looked down at the scene below, a serious look was on his face.

"That's all fine and dandy." He murmured. "But it's all up to you Adam; not only did I help bring your family back to life..."

"But I gave you the only chance to help mend their hearts..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Adam slowly woke up, feeling something wet against his face. He saw Edge, tears streaming out of his grey eyes as he still kept that soft embrace around his other half. Seeing this, Adam slowly raised a hand to wipe away the tears falling down. The lightning and thunder had stopped; all that was left was the soft pitter-patter of the rain falling down.

"Edge," Adam whispered, letting a finger touch Edge's lips. "Don't cry anymore; it's all right. I'm here."

_**Ad...dy? But...you were...killed...You took your own life...all because of me...**_

"I know." Adam replied, letting his blue eyes gaze into his guardian's grey ones. "I didn't mean to yell at you; I was upset that because it was all my fault. But..." He let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around Edge's body, giving him a gentle squeeze. "I cannot dwell on my past forever; I must make a new start with not only with the people who love me, but with the people I love..."

Edge stayed speechless for a while, letting the words seep in. Finally, tears fell down his eyes once more as he embraced Adam...his Adam...in a tight embrace. He began to sob, the mixture of sorrow and joy just too much to bear. At this Adam started to cry also, and they cried and cried until they just sat there, wrapped in their embrace.

_**I promise...I'll never hurt you or your family again...I just wanted to feel loved...I was only an offshoot of your own emotions...I was only created to protect you..**_

"You were supposed to," Adam said softly. "But now, I just want you to be the person I love..."

Edge responded with a soft kiss, wrapping his arms around Adam's neck and letting his tongue wrap around his beloved's. Adam moaned a bit as he closed his eyes, letting the smell of love fill the air.

Suddenly, he heard another moan. Adam stopped the kiss, turning around to see Christian—no longer bloodied—slowly getting up. Adam immediately ran to his side and started to hug him.

"Christian!" Adam cried, hugging him. "Oh my god, I can't believe what happened. I promise that I'll never do it again; I'll always be that perfect older brother for you."

Christian didn't say anything for a while, a curious look on his face as he stared at Adam. Then he spoke: "Um, what do you mean you'll never do it again?"

Adam paused, staring at his younger brother. He looked into Christian's eyes; his own teal eyes staring into his younger brother's ocean orbs.

"I'm sorry," said Christian, placing a hand on Adam's cheek. "But who are you?"

Adam's eyes widened when he heard the question escape his brother's lips. Despite the shock that was going in his body he smiled gently and placed Christian's hand onto his heart.

"My name is Adam, and your name is Christian." He replied. "We're both twin brothers, and we've been vampires for the past 300 years."

"Vampires?" Fear was in Christian's voice as he started to back away from Adam. "But...vampires are evil creatures...and I'm not evil. Aren't I?"

"No you're not." Adam murmured, letting his fingers run through his brother's hair. "But if it makes you feel better, would you mind if I feed you until you feel comfortable?"

Christian stayed still, letting the feel of his brother's hand running down his own tresses. "Sure." He replied, giving him a soft smile; it was at that moment that his stomach started to growl.

Adam chuckled a bit. "I guess you're a little hungry. I'll let Edge find you something to eat."

"Edge?" Christian tilted his head to the side in confusion. Adam looked at him and smiled, seeing how cute his brother looking like that.

Adam turned around so his brother could see him. "This is Edge," said Adam. "He's my guardian angel; he can only speak through me in my head so I'll be his translator."

"Guardian...angel?" Christian tapped his chin in thought staring at Edge.

"Is something wrong?" said Adam.

Christian shook his head. "No, but...I thought guardian angels have wings."

Edge chuckled at that. Adam just replied: "He's a different type of angel."

"Ohhh...I'm still hungry though."

Edge nodded his head as he looked around the hotel room; there was barely anything he could detect that was edible though. That is, until he saw a small fruit bowl on a small table that was filled with apples. Picking one up, he tossed it into the air, trying his hardest not to crush it. He then plopped it into Adam's lap, letting his hand run through his hair.

Adam gave the apple to Christian. "There you go."

Christian stared at it attentively, sniffing it. He smiled at the scent and then took a bite out of it. With his fangs, he was able to bite through the skin and let the juice of the apple flow down his mouth. He let the apple roll around his tongue while Adam watched in interest. Edge just stared at Adam before he spoke.

_**If your brother is suffering amnesia...would it be best to tell him that you killed him?**_

"It is." said Adam. "If I don't tell him when his memories return, he'll hate me more than before."

Christian had finished eating the apple, spitting out the core. He noticed Adam looking a bit sad and asked him, "Are you alright?"

Adam looked up, trying to smile. "No, I'm not." He said. "Because I killed you..."

Christian's eyes widened, fear was on his face as he shook his head once more. "No...you wouldn't do that, would you?"

"I'm sorry," said Adam, embracing his brother once more. "I was mad because of you and I was upset at that time. But I promise that I will _never_ do anything like that again."

"You promise?" Christan's eyes were filled with hope, anticipation and fear when he asked that.

"Cross my heart, and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye." Adam said smiling. "And if I break my promise, prick me with a thousand needles."

Christian hesitated for a minute, then smiled as he returned the hug. "Thanks." He whispered.

It was that as a loud scream interrupted the three. Edge, Adam and Christian turned around to see Gangrel tossing and turning on the floor, his eyes screwed tight and sweat pouring down his face. His hands were swatting at something invisible as his breathing came in short pants.

"Who is he?" Christian said, pointing to Gangrel.

"He's our father," Adam replied. "He was the one who turned us into vampires; I killed him because I saw you kissing him. And I also killed him because...because he hurt me when I talked to him about Edge."

"But Edge isn't evil," said Christian, staring at the guardian. "He's very sweet."

Edge just blushed beet red at that comment. Adam ignored this as he went to his father, trying to shake him awake.

"Wake up," Adam said softly. "Please wake up."

"No...." Gangrel whimpered, not able to hear Adam. "Please...don't..."

_**He's hallucinating, Addy...something's wrong with him....**_

"Damn it...." Adam whispered. "That's not good." He looked down to see tears falling down the vampire's face. He could faintly see him trying to form words, so he leaned in closer to hear what he was saying.

"Mom...Dad....."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Well, here we are...we're at the last tale!_

_But it's not over yet! This is the longest of the three! And after that..._

_Well, we need an ending! XD!_

_Hang on to your hats, we're not out of the woods yet!_

_Until then, read and review!_


	6. Eternity is Forever, Part 1

_Well, here we are! This is the third story and this one will be one heck of a ride so bear with me!_

_And thanks for sticking it to the end with these stories. I know there are other stories who are better than this, but I'm writing for fun. And that's all._

_Let's get started, part one of the third story is on!_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Silence, Beauty and Eternity**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Gangrel's story-Eternity is Forever**

**Part 1**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

I awaken to find myself in a hazy realm. I wince a bit as I sit up, feeling both wounds against my neck and heart...

Well, if there were any wounds; both of the wounds I received from that guardian were gone. That guardian, Adam called him Edge...I never did like him from the beginning, something about him was a little too odd.

I didn't have time to think about it as I saw two silhouettes pass through my eyes. I was immediately alert, seeing the two shadows dance around me, tendrils of darkness trying to grab onto my body as I struggled to run from the site. The shadows tightened, twisted, pulled me to the ground, while I heard something familiar ring into my ears...it couldn't be...

All of this was silence when the shadows pierced themselves into my flesh, causing me to scream...it was enough to let my arms become unbound and try to fight against more shadows that were pinning me to the ground. It was at that moment that I saw two familiar figures...and something trying to kill them...

"NO!" I cried out, trying my hardest to pull out of the dark chains. "Please...don't!"

Unfortunately, my cry fell on deaf ears, and in that moment the two figures were killed right in front of my eyes. I could barely make out words as the shadows dissipated so I could see the people who were killed.

"Mom..." I cried out, tears falling down my eyes. "Dad..."

And in that moment, I broke down. Heavy tears fell down my face, splashing against the shadows wrapped around me. And it was then that I started to recollect what had happened to me all those years ago.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Before Dracula came into my life, my name was known as David Heath. I never understood why I was called "Heath", but I was known as David, the same king who had killed Goliath thousands of years ago. I was an only child born in 1350, having only a mother and father who loved me very much; I also had the support of the village, everyone thought I was a "golden child". I never understood what that meant, I was pretty talented at my age...I could form sentences by the time I was one and a half, and could help out the villagers with problems...but only if my parents were there.

Yes, by the time I was only two my life couldn't have been anymore but perfect. My parents were always there and showered me with their love, the village people were always supportive of me, and the young girls there were always asking my parents if they could be take care of me so they could also shower me in love. I still remember every comment that I was given: from being "the child of an angel" to "Michael's son." Everyone called me "Angel", and it showed...whenever someone was sad, just one look at me made their day even brighter.

But in one day, everything changed. I woke up as usual, being excited because I knew what was today. It was the Harvest Festival.

The Harvest Festival was held in the autumn time, and it was to celebrate the great harvest the village had. It also was a time for everyone to eat, drink, be merry, sing, dance, and everything in between! And this year, I was going: mostly because every girl in the village begged my parents to bring me so they could cuddle, kiss, hug and shower me with gifts. I never understood how my parents broke down, but I guess they must've said yes after the girls shoved my sad face in front of their eyes. Little did they know that I was bribed with some fresh apples at the festival if I did my part.

Anyway, the three of us immediately made it to the wheat field, seeing everyone hacking through the crops with smiles on their faces. The girls immediately swarmed to me, handing me a basket of fresh apples; they were so delicious that I immediately wanted to grab one and eat it whole. But before I could, my parents carried the basket and headed off to the site of the ceremony. A couple of representatives were there, burning a small wax figure of the Harvest God, Samhein which represented his body. The wax would melt down completely, but could be used again into a new candle, which symbolized the cycle of not only life, but of the harvest itself.

After the ceremony, people were now eating on the ground, passing food and having a good time. All the girls, once again, were trying their hardest to find seats near me and my family while the parents of other children just patted me on the head and tried to get the other children to sit with me. Either way, I was always showered with love. I was already eating my first apple, I bit into it, and let the juices of the fruit go into my throat. My parents laughed seeing my teeth stuck upon the red skin of the apple, while I tried to bite through it. All around me at that point was the sounds of flutes, lutes, mandolins, lyres and voices that filled the place with happiness.

As I was finishing off the apple, I heard a soft noise coming from the wheat field. I turned around, seeing a small pair of feet walking away. I immediately followed him, the wheat towering above me as I was searching for the creature. I immediately found it: it had soft grey fur, small pink ears, black eyes, whiskers and a tail. I thought it was adorable, so I picked it up carefully and happily walked back to where my parents were. Once I found them, they turned to me while I showed them my new friend.

"Look what I found!" I cried out to them. "Isn't it cute?"

My parents gasped; then the villagers gasped; then there was silence for a minute or two. It was then I heard something; soft squeaking noises coming in through the wheat fields. In an instant, the whole area was swarmed with rats big and small, chewing on the wheat. Someone screamed, and everyone tried to run away as some of the rats started to use their teeth and bite against the villagers' flesh. The rat that I was holding was about to bit me when my parents pulled me away just in time. The last thing I saw of that sight...

Was the rats signaling their victory over the whole village.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

3 years passed, and I became 5 years old. Because of our "successful" harvest, there was enough surplus wheat for the rats to eat and multiply. And then they would multiply, and eat, and multiply...it was a never-ending cycle. The ironic thing was that it was originally a blessing to have lots of wheat for our bread; now it was the reason for the village's destruction. The fleas they carried multiplied due to the blood of the rats that they fed on, and when the fleas got onto flesh, then there was no way to cure it.

And in that time frame, I had become from one of the most loved beings in the village, to the most despised.

Everyone kept blaming me for the plague that soon hit our home town. They yelled at my parents for not keeping a good eye out on me, stating that if I never followed the small rat, then all of the rats would have never came to the villagers. Instead of eating apples, I became pelted by them, and my parents never had rest either. They became weaker and weaker with each passing day, and I sort of began to realize what happened.

And in one single day, in my normal routine of waking them up...I had lost my parents. The plague took them away from me just like it took away people from the village. I was the only one who survived the plague, most likely because of how my parents protected me during those 3 long and horrifying years.

My parents never woke up; there was no one in the village to comfort me. I lost my whole family, my village, and my childhood in one single day.

And it was all my fault.

I wandered across the village, the moans and grunts of the villagers were the only thing filling in my ears. And all that I saw were the glares the villagers gave me as I continued to walk across the road, looking for something to eat.

A small green apple rolled towards my feet, I was about to grab it, but the memories of having them being thrown at me still haunted me so I walked on. I walked for around 2 hours, being fortunate to find fresh water to drink. Eventually, I collapsed from exhaustion, hearing the soft jeers and hissing of the villagers continue to affect me. I started to cry, and my sorrow just amplified the insults and jeers that haunted my mind all these years.

"This is your fault, David! You're a demon's child!"

"We all loved you, and you caused us pain!"

"Kill the devil spawn! KILL HIM!"

All of those words rang in my ears as I screamed out in pain. Tears fell down my eyes as I continued to scream...screaming out all the pain and suffering that my young body had to endure...just screaming out all of the frustration that came from within...

I fell onto the ground, sobbing, curling myself into a ball as I waited for the plague to take me away also. That's when darkness spread above me. I looked up, seeing a shadow blocking the sun as if it was eclipsed by the moon. I soon noticed it was a man, with a high black collared cape, white blouse, gloves, pants and long black hair. What frightened me was his pale skin, and red eyes staring at me. His lips turned into a smile, revealing his fangs, and sending shivers down my spine.

"My, my." the man said in a calm voice. "And what is a young boy like you doing here? Your screaming could wake the dead."

"It could?" I said. "Then...if I scream loud enough, will mommy and daddy come back?"

The man said nothing, staring into my eyes that were full of hope. He then sighed replying, "I'm afraid that even if you screamed till you passed out, your mother and father would not wake up. They'll never wake up, young one. The plague has infected them, but do not worry...because of their selflessness in protecting you for all these years, they will be sent to heaven."

"So they're not...going to pat me on the head?" I said, memories of my parents flashing before my eyes. "They're not going to hug and kiss me goodnight? They're not going to hold my hand and...and..." I broke down once more, the loss of my parents being too much for me.

It was then the man placed a hand on my shoulder; I looked and gazed into his eyes...feeling myself drawn to them.

"Do not worry," He said. "I am going to help you."

"You...are?" I said, feeling myself nearly falling asleep. "How?"

The man smiled at me. "I will be come your guardian. I will protect you, and raise you as if you were my son. You will continue on my work amongst this town."

At the term of "guardian", and protection I smiled...closing my eyes, I felt a strange power grow and take over me...chilling me to the core. I was staring down at a puddle of water when I opened my eyes, to see my own grey pupils replaced by the same red glow.

"I'll join you..." I murmured, a soft smile on my face. "But who are you?"

The man extended a hand out to me. "You may call me, Lord Dracula."

**0 0 0 0 0 **

I still don't recall how I accepted his offer; either way, I had nowhere else to go. This Dracula seemed to understand my position, being all alone, hated by the village, losing everything I had loved...it was just too much to bear.

And yet, something inside me started to grow. I was hungry for something, some presence, some desire...it was something I could not describe...I soon learned that it was to be known as darkness.

Dracula took me to the old stone castle upon the hill. It looked down upon the village, as if there was someone ruling the small town, and no one thought to wonder if someone would be living there. I, myself, was even more curious then ever before seeing this site. I just felt Dracula smile to himself, sensing my wonder and excitement.

We reached a set of stone steps, 13 to be exact. I counted each one until we saw the wooden door; Dracula opened it and ushered me inside. As I entered the castle, I saw sites that I never saw before: beautiful rugs that laid upon the floors, beautiful sets of armors, many types of potions and beakers and what not...I didn't know what to do.

"Welcome to my sanctuary, young one." Dracula said, patting my head. "But in this excitement, I never received your name."

"It's David Heath," I replied. "But the village used to say I was an angel's child."

Dracula chuckled. "That's because you are one."

"Huh?" I said confused.

Dracula knelt down staring into my eyes. "You are an angel's child, a child of a fallen angel. You bring in death and destruction to people who harm you; your parents loved you, so they were spared from your wrath. I am here to protect you, and make sure you grow up to be a great warrior one day..."

At those words, I felt something grow inside me...I closed my eyes, feeling something wrap around my body...tendrils of darkness wrapped around my arms and legs until I was covered by then. I opened my eyes to see a reflection of myself in a mirror; all I saw were a pair of red soulless orbs in front of me. A pair of black wings grew from my back, and my cheerful and innocent smile had faded.

Dracula started to stroke my hair, that cold smile was once again on his face. "Oh yes, David. A child of darkness must be raised by a lord of darkness; that way, they can become lords also. You will become an excellent lord once you are taught by me."

"I will, won't I?" I replied. "The people in the village hurt me...they loved me, but they hurt me in the end. I lost the only people who ever loved me...and I need the power to eradicate the scum who hurt them."

Dracula knelt down, waving his hand to remove the mirror. Lifting my head to expose my neck, he immediately thrusted his fangs and pierced past the skin. Blood fell from my neck as my eyes started to feel heavy. But deep down, power coursed through my veins...a feeling that I had never felt before was surging through every fiber of my being...I gasped a bit, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as I immediately fell to the ground. Everything was starting to fade away as I was able to see Dracula remove the blood from his mouth...

I just knew at that moment that my life would never be the same again.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

When I had awoken the next morning, I had somehow become my normal cheerful self. I woke up in a room that consisted of a small bed and curtained windows. I immediately pulled open a curtain to let the sunshine in...but as the rays of sunlight hit my skin, I was burning in pain. I screamed in pain as I tried to run away from the light and into the comfort of my bedsheets. I gasped out in pain as the burns continued to spread...I lost track of time when I saw Dracula remove the sheets.

"You tried to open the curtains, didn't you?" I nodded my head, curling my body once more into a ball. Dracula sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, and placed my head on his lap. "I'm sorry," he said. "But for the price of power, there is a price to accept it."

"What's happening to me?" I cried out. "Aren't I...an angel?" Aren't angels known to play in sunlight?"

Dracula sighed again. "Young one, only pure angels can be associated with sunlight. But fallen angels once given their "power" can no longer go through sunlight. You are a special type of fallen angel: A vampire. Vampires cannot survive in sunlight, and can only come out during the evening. In exchange, vampires are stronger, faster, more resistant to disease and plague, and have many other abilities. I am one of the elder vampires; I will make sure you will have power, strength and all that you need."

"What's a vampire, though?" I asked him.

"Vampires are creatures of the night, shape shifters, illusionists, blood drinkers..." I was a bit worried about the blood drinking part; I was still 5 and the site of blood sickened me. But that was when my stomach started to growl...

Dracula took me downstairs to a small table; I was surprised to find a small bowl of red and green apples there. I sat down, not eating any of them and turning away, tears streaming down my eyes again.

"What's wrong?" said Dracula, handing me an apple onto my lap. "Don't you like them? Vampires like us do not need to feed on regular human food, but we are still able to recall taste and smell from it."

"I used to like them." I whimpered. "But after the plague, people started throwing them at me. They called me hell spawn, and they yelled at me...and yelled at me...and yelled at me..." I screamed once more as memories of the abuse of being pelted with apples came again, and again, and again.

Dracula had placed a soft embrace around my body as the darkness around the castle started to comfort me. I opened my eyes, to see grey orbs of light swirling around the room like they were once true fireflies...now they were like me, fallen...disgraced...unpure...

And I liked them...they were like me...young, pure, innocent...they gathered around me, decorating my body as if it was a chain...a chain of grey light, fallen light...fallen grace...

And I was in the middle of it all.

Seeing the apple, I picked it up, trying to see my reflection in the shiny red skin it had. There was none, but as I was about to eat it, the skin of the apple magically turned from blood red, to dark black. I gasped in shock, letting the small fruit roll down on the table, still having its black sheen. Then it slowly grew wings and a beak, until the black apple was replaced with a black raven. It left out a soft 'caw' as it looked up at me.

"A raven?" I said in confusion. "But I wanted an apple."

Dracula looked at me in shock, then at the raven who immediately flew onto the the top of my head. Seeing me, the raven nestled right into my hair.

"This is unbelievable," He whispered. "You are a Creator."

It was then that question marks were swarming around me.

"A what?" I asked, the raven looked at Dracula in confusion also. "I don't even...know what's going on."

"A creator is someone who can create items. They can transform the shape and form of one item into another." Dracula explained. He picked up an apple and closed his eyes; I stared in amazement as it slowly transformed into a beautiful rose with black petals. He handed it to me as I began to place it near my nose to smell it. It smelled so wonderful...I didn't know how to describe the smell, the touch, the sight, the taste of darkness flowing into my body...but it felt so good in the end.

"However," Dracula continued. "A person must know what they want to create; I know you might have ideas to recreate your mother and father. But you'll be disturbing the balance of life and death itself; even if you could successfully create a new mother and father, they might not be the same loving parents you knew them as. Your gift proved that you are no mere mortal child at all; you were born with this powerful ability, and it is that ability that will exact your vengeance on those who hurt you.

A sick grin appeared on my face as I saw the horrified faces of the people that hurt me were looking at me, bowing down to me, obeying me. I could imagine the village burning down, except for the place where my parents had lived; they will be the only ones not to suffer a horrible and gruesome fate as to what I had planned to those villagers.

Dracula stroked my hair while I was lost in my thoughts. "Oh yes," He murmured. "You will grow up to be an excellent lord of darkness...but before you can embrace it, you must get rid of your past. You can no longer be David Heath...From this day forward..."

"Your name shall forever be known as Gangrel, the wanderer..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

50 years had passed; because of my state, I only aged one year every 25 years. I was only 7 when that fateful night happened. During those long years I honed my skills in creation, fed on victims when they were not looking, and became a powerful warrior in my own right. Dracula became my father, and I began to address him like one; Dracula would also treat me like I was still a young child by reading me tales of the past. I especially loved the story about the ancient Egyptians and how they buried their dead...if only my parents could have a proper burial like that.

In that span of 50 years, the majority of the village had survived the plague. The village grew and became prosperous once more, and not a single rat came to ruin their happy occasion. Of course, there was still ill talk of me amongst the men. Many of the women even joined their fun; anger boiled my blood seeing the people who had loved me still despise me after all these years. That anger fueled me to train harder until the day that I would have my revenge.

That evening was the night of the Harvest Festival, anger was on my face as I looked down upon a thatched roof. A pair of black wings grew from my back as I gripped the black apple in my hand. It soon transformed into a ball of fire; I grinned as I hurled it at the wooden statue of Samhein. It was immediately swallowed, the wood and straw soon becoming nothing more but ashes. The villagers gasped in surprise, some of the kids were in fear as Dracula soon came to my side.

"Your aim is remarkable," He purred. "I have taught you well."

"It is thanks to your training, Father." I said in a serious tone. "If it was not for you, I might never have had this power..."

"Excellent." He continued, pointing to the wooden platform originally holding the Samhein statue. "Now go continue your rampage; I will meet you after I gather some supplies."

I nodded my head and jumped off the roof, swooping down until I was in the middle of the ceremony. Everyone gasped as they saw me, some of the older villagers trying to protect their children from me. I smiled to myself, my own set of fangs piercing against my own lips until blood fell down. I picked up a handful of ashes and squeezed them until I found a small red apple in my hands.

"Hello there." I said. "Do you remember me? I sure you must know who I am." I tossed the apple into the air, catching it in my hand. "Because I remember what you did...all those years ago, you people treated me like the dirt I was. Well..." I gripped the apple, and it immediately became a longsword glittering with gems. "I will return you to the dust..."

"You!"

A voice cried out in the back, everyone in the village turned and parted to see an old woman clutching a cane, hobbling all the way to where I was. Her face was covered by a hood, but that scar on her left cheek immediately gave me memories of who it was: Isabel, the only person in the village who still cared for me all of those years ago. When I last saw her, she was 10 years old, and she continued to comfort me whenever I was lonely. She always said that the plague was never my fault; even if she defied her family and was hurt because of it.

The old woman finally made it to the platform, and seeing me after all those years let her able to finally shed a tear. She cried as she embraced me.

"David," she whispered into my ear. "You've barely aged a year. What happened to you?"

I hesitated as I slowly pushed her away from me, while some of the other villagers were getting ready to aim weapons at me. I turned back to her.

"I'm sorry, Isabel." I explained. "I am no longer David Heath; I am now Gangrel, the wanderer...please forgive me...."

And in that instant I let my sword strike into Isabel's heart; she did not gasp, but a soft smile graced her lips as she fell. I removed the sword as she looked at me one last time.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You saved me from my living hell; I only wished that I had helped you sooner. If I ran away with you all those years ago, then I would have made a perfect sister for you; now all I can do is go to Hell for not helping you out..."

For the first time, I smiled and placed a hand upon the wound on her chest. "I will not let you go to waste." I murmured, I shall create a new body for you, so you can continue to be with me forever."

I closed my eyes as a light began to glow around Isabel's fragile body. It began to shrink, until it became a small bird; a dove. It flew to my shoulder and perched there, cooing softly. Seeing this the villagers were angry.

"Demon!" One cried out. "This is the source of witchcraft!"

"How dare he does this trickery! Kill him! KILL HIM!"

And with that battle cry they began to charge toward me; I smirked as I brought out the bloodied sword and immediately cut off the head of the first stubborn bastard that came toward me. His head rolled down the platform and his body just fell down...the neck spewing out blood like it was a fountain. That immediately halted everyone in their tracks; I could taste the fear they were giving off as the ashes swirled around me...they began to take shape until they had transformed into two fallen angels. Both of them had a sword in each hand, and black tunics, but one looked female and the other male.

I pointed to three old men whose faces I recalled clearly; men who had treated me like dirt and had called me hell spawn when I was a mortal. They did not learn their lesson as they tried to advance towards me. I snapped my fingers as the fallen angels hacked away what was left of those assholes. They barely had time to react as they immediately fell down.

"Now do you see my power?" I said, licking the blood off my sword. "This will be the vengeance I shall strike for people who do not listen; from now on at every Harvest Festival, you are to gather offerings here for my father, Lord Dracula."

The winds stared to blow as my fallen angel guardians flew to my side once more. Isabel looked worried, but I comforted her with a soft smile. A small tornado stood by my side, which then revealed itself as my father. His fangs glistened in the moonlight as everyone else watched in terror.

He patted my head while I smiled to myself. "You scum are the reason sin and darkness exist!" He spat out. "You dare try to harm a little boy's innocence with your lies. And you live in your own fantasy world, thinking that it's nice to blame a little boy for your predicament. It's time to wake up to your reality starting with this..."

He brought out a small hourglass filled with black sand. There was lots of sand on the top, and it was slowly falling down to the second glass. The villagers did not understand what was going on, but I knew what was happening.

"This hourglass," he explained. "Has enough sand for one year. In that time period, you must gather all the crops you can and by next year's Harvest Festival, you will give up two-thirds of your crop to us. If you do not, then I can assure you the sacrifice of one child will be suffice. The cycle will continue again and again, until you learn your lesson. And don't think you can cheat your way out of this one; I have spies watching all over this village, make one mistake and I'll know..."

He soon walked off, his cape fluttering in the breeze; I quickly followed while my guardians soon followed suite. Isabel cooed softly once more, resting her head against my hair as I smiled to myself once more. I knew that by the time I reached home, nothing could hurt me anymore...because I was a child of darkness. A pure darkness that was eternal.

And eternity is forever, always have been, and always will be.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

When we arrived at the castle, Dracula patted me on the back; he then took notice of Isabel, and she flew to his side. He finally saw my two guards and dismissed them; they nodded and soon disintegrated into the black soot that they originally were.

"This is Isabel, the same girl you told me about." he said to me, letting the small dove settle next to my pet raven, Drake. The same raven that I created all those years ago was able to live due to my magic; it would remain immortal like me, and became my eyes and ears in the village.

"Yes," I replied, bowing my head. "I'm sorry father; I used my magic without permission. But she was suffering like I was; she wanted to help me but couldn't because of her father. I saved her from continuing her life filled with guilt."

"I understand," Dracula replied. "Because of your magic, she will live in eternal happiness; now she can finally soar without worry about her past. You did a good thing tonight; I'm very proud of you."

I bowed to him. "Thank you father. If it wasn't for you, then I would have never received revenge. Instead of a quick death, they now quiver at the site of us, and they will now punish in a never-ending hell that they created; Isabel had to go through it, but she will no longer have that burden."

Dracula smirked, showing off his fangs. "Oh yes, and they shall suffer forever more..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Another 50 years had passed; at every Harvest Festival, Father and I came to gather the offerings. We didn't particularly use it, only one third of it was used for us to eat (since we were vampires and all), the rest Dracula used for experiments and I used them as target practice. It was pretty peaceful at night; I would sneak in on a young child bite him or her on the shoulder, drink my fill then leave before anything bad happens. Isabel and Drake were getting along well, and I was happy that my childhood friend has finally found happiness.

But one evening, while I was playing around with my bird friends, and Dracula was busy reading...we heard yells. The villagers were heading up the castle; we had to do something or else we would both be killed.

"Gangrel!" Dracula cried out to me. "Head down to the cellar, I have work to do."

"Will I meet you down stairs too, Father?" I asked him.

Dracula shook his head. "I'm sorry," He replied. "But this is the time that I have to go; I have been a good father to you, and I must finish these last potions and spells. If I do not, then all my work in raising you will be for naught."

"No!" I cried out. "I still need you! Please...father..."

Dracula's eyes reflected the pain that must have been in his heart as he stared at me. "Go to the cellar now; if you do not, then both of us will be lost. And if a Creator dies, then everything he creates will disappear."

I nearly gasped at that; if I died, then I would ruin Isabel's chance of living a new life, and I couldn't let her do that. It felt bad for me to leave, but I had no other choice. Pulling a book out from one of the bookshelves, the whole wall sank to the ground as a set of stairs were seen in front of me. I went down immediately with both Isabel and Drake following me. The cries and shouts were coming closer and closer by the I reached into the dark and musty cellar. There was a casket prepared for me, but I couldn't enter it yet; not until I saw my father.

I grabbed a small pebble amongst the castle floor and squeezed it until I found a small glass orb in my hands. I immediately saw a view of my father finishing his work. He was pouring many liquids into a giant glass bottle and muttering a spell under his breath. The boom and bang of a battering ram was heard outside as Dracula appeared to be calm about it. The liquid in the glass bottle became black as he drank it down, licking his lips in delight.

Closing his eyes, he brought out a silver powder and let it gather around him in a small ring. That's when the villagers forced their way through their door, armed with torches and rakes. I could only stare in horror as Dracula did not mind seeing their presence. With all of the yelling, I could see Dracula's lips moving to finish an incantation. I could barely speak as one of the villagers placed a stake into my father's heart...he then fell onto the ground to the rejoice of the villagers while I tried not to cry.

"No..." I whispered as the villagers left the castle. "Father...."

I started to cry as Isabel and Drake started to comfort me. Unbeknown to myself at that time, a ghostly hand touched my shoulder. I ignored it as I continued to sob. It was then that he stared to talk to me.

"Do not shed any tears, my son." I turned around to see a wispy form of my father stare at me. Tears fell from my eyes as I tried to grab his hand, only to let it phase through him. More tears fell.

"But why did you have to die?" I said to him. "Why didn't you kill them?"

Dracula stared at me as he wiped the tears away from my eyes. I shut them as more tears fell.

"Because," he started out. "Because if I did, then the legacy I had created with you will vanish. They would've gone after you in the end; my spell was to protect the castle and everything that I have researched in my lifetime. And you will wait here until someone comes along...someone that you might some day, call an apprentice."

"But how will I know?" I asked him. "How will I know that this person will become my apprentice?"

Dracula smiled softly. "It's because of this..."

He turned me around for me to see a doppleganger of myself. He was smiling sweetly, and looked like a true angel.

"I used a part of your soul to create him." said Dracula. I peered in closer to see a marking of a black winged hourglass on his back. "He will guard the castle for someone to come inside. The right apprentice will appear if that person can see him; then, you will know that is the right one for you."

"I understand that," I replied. "But what now?"

"Now it is time for rest." I suddenly felt so tired, both Isabel and Drake also felt it too. They began to nestle in a small nest at the corner of the dungeon as my eyes started to close. I felt my father pick me up, cradling me in his arms as I was taken into a small casket. As my head reached the pillow, he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye, my son." Dracula whispered. "Goodbye..."

And that was the last time I saw my father.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_I'm so sorry! I was too busy with Masquerade in the Night that I completely forgot about this story!_

_But don't worry, I'll start work on the next part of "Eternity is Forever" as soon as I can!_

_Until then, read and review!_


	7. Eternity is Forever, Part 2

_Sorry for the wait on that last chapter; I was pretty busy with my other story._

_But right now, here's part 2 of Eternity is Forever!_

_ _ __ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Silence, Beauty and Eternity**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Gangrel's story-Eternity is Forever**

**Part 2**

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Days, weeks, months.

Even when I slept, I felt myself growing...growing in power, in knowledge and in stature. I was taught by my father to use my mind as a learning space; while David waited for someone to enter the castle, he also read a couple of the books that were still left in the library, worked on a couple of potions and spells, and entertained both Isabel and Drake.

The only thing he couldn't do, was leave the castle.

I could sense it; he wanted to see the outside world and what had happened to it. Deep down, I wanted to see it too. Dracula's body had disinitegrated into a plague that haunted the villagers; his final revenge for what they did to me. David was only able to see empty ruins of what used to be my hometown. My parents were buried by the church; the only building that was still intact.

David was my eyes and ears while I slept...all I could do was sleep. Sleep, and get away from all of the pain that was in my heart. Even there, I didn't find peace; I was haunted by the memories of the villagers. The same people who loved me...the same people who protected me...the same people that abused me, attacked me, and ridiculed me...all of them were still there, even though they wasted away from the plague.

The only place in my mind that I was safe, was in the happy memories before the whole plague started. There I was, with my mother and father, showering me with their love, and Isabel...the only girl who continued to love me after what transpired. Then there was Dracula, the man who took me in when I lost everything...and he was gone also.

Why? Why did I have to suffer like this? What did I ever do to deserve treatment?...I brought in a plague by the age of 2, lost his real parents by 5, lost his father by the age of 9...that still remained in mind.

All I wish was for someone to enter the doors of the castle and be someone that I know will be perfect for me...I don't want an apprentice, and I don't want a lover...

The only thing I wish for at this point, is a friend.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

I don't know how long I was awake when I heard the presence of someone entering the castle. I heard the person's voice distinctly; it was a young boy counting the steps to the castle...all 13 of them. I wanted to wake up, and see who this strange person was, but through David's eyes I saw that it was a young boy, possibly a year older than I was, and looked similar to myself. Maybe this person would be the friend I have been searching for...

Friend or apprentice? That's what's going in my mind right now. Father wanted me to have a good apprentice to follow not only his footsteps but mine. But I wanted a friend, because I never had one...it was hard to decide...whose values do I want right now, Father's or mine?

Regardless, I needed to wake up and see who this person was. David swooped down and closed the door to the castle as the young boy turned around. Through David's eyes, he tried to tell the young boy that it was safe. But like most people who don't truly understand, they run away from it. The little boy ran up the stairs, climbing up onto the highest tower, closing the door behind him. I read his thoughts...he just thought it was an illusion.

"It's not an illusion." I whispered, and David mouthed those very same words. This just freaked the little guy out; he curled up into a ball and screamed for David to go away. It just struck a cord in me, and tears fell from my eyes. For the first time in so long...

I cried. And David cried also...the two of us mourning for the fact that we could never find happiness...that eventually we would stay in the castle all alone, and that I could no longer wake up into the world. I wanted to be free of my prison, free from reliving the painful times in my life that kept replaying in my mind. Just to be free for even one minute would be heaven.

That's when I noticed the young boy reaching out to comfort David, and for the first time in so long I heard laughter. Beautiful laughter, bubbling from beneath me, and I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, because I had found happiness at last.

Then the young boy stopped laughing and had to leave...I didn't want him to leave though...but he promised David that he'd come back. He ran down the stairs and left the castle, where he was met with other boys that were his age.

Five years passed after that moment...and he never came back.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In those five years, I could not wake up...Father said that I could wake up once I found the person who would be my apprentice...but why couldn't I? David was still at the tower, staring at the window...waiting for the first friend in so long to come back...

He was never coming back...and David started to cry....his cries echoed across the evening sky, and I just wanted my family back, and I wanted my friend back....to free me from my prison and free my soul of the torture I had to go through...

But one day, one cold wintry day, David saw him...he and another boy that looked just like him came in and entered the castle. David immediately rushed in and lit a fire for the two boys, and laid a warm rug for them to rest. And I was finally able to open my eyes.

Pressing my hand on the coffin, I removed the piece of rotting wood away from my face and sat up, stretching my arms. The dungeon was rotting away, and the smell of hay got into my nose. I looked around and found myself grown taller...how long has it been...

I closed my eyes as to remember...I was born on the year 1350...became a vampire in 1355...I met up with Isabel 50 years later....Father died a 50 years after that...and those two young boys mentioned something about 200 years...

200 years...I've been asleep for 200 years....so it was 1655.

I looked down at a small nest amongst a stone wall, smiling to see Isabel and Drake starting to wake up. Both birds stood up and flew onto my shoulders, both of them saying hello.

"Nice to meet you both." I murmured as they left the comforts of my shoulder and started to follow me out of the dungeon. Before I did anything else, I picked up a small pebble in my hands and clenched it. In a brilliant light I had created a beautiful mirror in front of me. I then closed my eyes, trying to show myself through the mirror's reflection; Father said that if one concentrated enough, you were able to see who you really are.

I opened my eyes and saw myself about 8 years older...a bit of muscle was on me and the innocent smile that was on my face had turned into a handsome grin. My eyes, full of wonder were now a sharp and fierce grey while my hair—which I could've considered not for me—was long and flowing. What was also a surprise, was my black wings had grown in wing span while I was asleep. I waved my hand as the mirror transformed into dust and exited the dungeon.

Both birds rested upon a wooden bowl filled with fresh apples—as if they were fresh from the harvest—that was on the table. My stomach started to growl, I hadn't eaten anything for two centuries. That's when I saw them, the two boys. The desire for blood came for me and I had to drink, before the thirst killed me.

I went to find one of the boys, possibly the older one wrapping his arms against the one I met years ago...My eyes widened in surprise, he came back. But I was till hungry, I slowly lowered my fangs...

When the boy woke up. I immediately yanked him onto his feet, trying to get his blood. The younger one saw this and tackled me onto the ground, screaming at me why I was doing this.

Why was I doing this? I was hungry...You'd be too if you were asleep for 200 years! For some strange reason, it sounded so absurd, and I started to laugh. How absurd....can they not realize that I crave blood?

My laughter was cut off when I was hit by a blunt object. Through the corner of my eye I saw the two vanish up to the stairs.

"Damn it," I murmured under my breath. "I didn't get anything to eat. That's when I heard the skittering of feet. Grabbing a sword from above the fireplace, I went down to the dungeon once more to find many rats. I had myself a little rat slaughter fest...after all, the rats were the reason my parents died.

Once I had my fill—and the blade of my sword was bloodied—I rose into the high tower, where the two boys were. Both of them were trembling in fright, I won't blame them for that.

"What do you want with us?!" The younger boy said to me again. He then went on to explain about what would be the point of killing them and trying to reason why they should live.

The second one gave a reason so that I could give them a 'slower and more painful death'. Death? They think I want to kill them, but I saw through them...they were going to call for help, or at least try to kill me.

"Poor, poor souls." I said to them. "If I let you stay here, then you'll escape and then tell people to kill me, just like they did 300 years ago. They killed him." That last sentence I whispered under my breath, angry at the villagers who killed my father. "_**They killed him!"**_

I brought out my sword. "I can't take the risk of you trying to kill me." I continued. "So I'll make sure no one hears from you again!" The two boys grabbed to each other, as I placed the sword near the younger boy's chest. Suddenly, a radiant light appeared. Dropping my sword, I covered my eyes to shield myself from the intense shine. It dimmed down and I saw David standing in front of me. He placed the younger boy's hand into his, but since he was a ghost, David's hand went through it. David just laughed, making him remind myself when I was so young and innocent. It then made sense...David must've sent part of his soul with the boy, because he liked him so much and it somehow prevented me to awaken.

"It's you." I heard the young boy say. I felt happiness bubble up inside me...after all this time...a ray of hope shined on these two boys. I then saw the younger boy talked to the older one, saying something about not telling him what was going on and about a ghost in the castle.

"He's not a ghost." I said to them, the two boy whirling their heads to stare at me. David stared at me for a while, and I felt what he want...he wanted me to explain the story of what was going on.

"All right," I said to him. "I understand." David started to jump up and down in join. "But you do mean this is goodbye. I know you want to stay with him, but you know the deal."

Then the older boy yelled at what type of deal I was talking about, ranting on about who David was, who I was and just what the heck was going on and why I was trying to kill him...God, just shut up. Have you ever seen a vampire in your life before? Biting on my lower lip, blood fell down my chin and I wiped it off with a sleeve.

"First off," I started. "You'll need to know a bit about what happened here before I tell you that." I then stared down at David, trying to hide his tears from me, but he was doing a bad job in doing so. "And if it makes you feel any better, you can tell them your part of the story. But after everything is said and done, you have to leave."

David removed his hands and started to smile and clapped his hands in joy...until he realized about him leaving. He grabbed on his sleeve, trying to tell me that he didn't want to go. A sigh escaped my lips as I softly told him that we made a promise, and that we had to keep it.

The young boy ignored my words, shaking his head while covering his ears with his hands. The black hourglass symbol that I was shown years before was staring in front of me, the black sand slowly falling down onto the bottom bulb...he had to go soon. David grabbed onto my wings, and I stared at him for some time until I slapped him across the face while the two boys gasped in horror.

"What was that for?!" The older boy cried out, trying to comfort David. David tried to wrap his arms around the older boy's neck...but because he was a ghost, it just phased right through him.

"I'm sorry. But he has to leave...leave this world and go to the heavens, while I stay here and continue my passage until someone ends my life with a stake through my heart."

"Passage?" The younger boy cried out. "Does this mean you're really a vampire? And what about him?" He pointed to David who was still crying.

"And who are you?!" Both boys cried out.

I sat down, my black feather wings fluffing a bit in the cold air. "To answer all of your questions," I began. "Yes, I am a vampire. And the boy you see in front of you is actually part of my soul that was separated from my body. And as for who I am...I am Gangrel....well, at least that's what I was called when my father—Dracula—sired me."

"You're Dracula's son?!" Both boys yelled. "But he...he..."

"I know vampires can't have children, damn it!" I snapped back. "But he could sire an apprentice; that was me."

Soon enough I threw up particles of dust, swirling around in the air until it transformed into an old tattered book. There images of my childhood appeared in front of them, and I began to spin my tale.

I told them about how a plague spread my town, and how I was one of the only one who survived it. They'd have to believe that tale; would they seriously believe that I was the reason that the plague in my village started so many years ago? Would I lose my only chance to be free of this prison? I couldn't take any chances, and as I continued to weave my tale, telling the boys about a famous hunter that killed Dracula, and fabricated the tale of the Harvest Festival. I then explained about my rest while David waited for someone to enter the castle and free me of my slumber, stating that David's like of the younger boy made me sleep longer than usual.

I saw the boys have some interest about my history, and that David was calming down, everything was going my way.

When I had finally finished my tale I went to David, who was starting to cry again...it was time....he had to go. The last grains of sand fell into the hourglass as I wiped a small tear falling down his face.

"I'm sorry that you have to go," I whispered. "But I promise that you'll like it better with mom and dad. Don't worry, I'll take care of them."

David nodded his head as the black hourglass design soon became a pair of heavenly wings and a halo was around his head. He started to float in the air...he was an angel.

"Now go," I said, said to him. "Mother and father....would want their son—their real son—to be with them after all this time." David let out a small tear as a beam of light started to surround him and he started to float away in the sky. A tear fell down my eye as he waved goodbye, and he soared into the sky...

_Good bye..._I heard him say to me in my mind...and that was the last time I saw him...Maybe after all this time, David will finally be in peace with mom and dad...and they will never have to worry about sorrow, sickness, or anything that could harm them.

Eternity is forever...an eternity of happiness and bliss...

Rest in Peace, David Heath...

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Sorry once more, I had severe writer's block._

_But I hope this makes up._

_So until then, read and review!_


	8. Eternity is Forever, Part 3

_Okay, here is the third part of the last story. Sorry if it's a bit long though._

_So, let's go!_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Silence, Beauty and Eternity**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Gangrel's Story-Eternity is Forever**

**Part 3**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

50 years.

50 damn years with a spirit that was parading as the older twin named Adam.

50 damn years with a demon seducing the women, and making a mockery of what Father created.

And in those 50 years, both 'Adam' and Christian only aged two years. Inside the dreary old castle, away from the village that was being rebuilt, I taught them what I had remembered from what Father told me. But what I was truly looking for was if they had the same powers as I had...if they could be Creators.

But how does one know if a person was a Creator? In a human perspective, one who is able to do an ability involving their hands was a creator: blacksmiths creating weapons, cooks creating delicious meals, carpenters creating a house or a building. No, I was looking if they could change something into another...just like I was able to make Drake from a mere apple, or change Isabel's frail body into a youthful dove.

So I trained them...no, I tortured them if you want to look at it from their perspective I guess. If I could just break them down and truly know what was going on inside them, I could groom them...and make sure that I would not be betrayed like I was betrayed.

Betrayal...when I found out what that meant, anger boiled inside me. I always create figments of the villagers whenever I was alone, always attacking them, always killing them, always enjoying seeing their blood spill onto the ground and loving their screams echoing into the air. I wasn't going to live forever; I had to find heirs to carry on my work. So that when I died and met up with my family, those two would continue my work.

It was going successfully; for Christian, he was always quiet, eager to learn. Adam—or whomever it was who was parading as Adam—was a bit rebellious. He would always seduce the village women by night after it took that village 30 years to be rebuilt, and with each passing year, my patience with him grew smaller and smaller, until I had no choice but to trap him in the dungeon.

But what's this? He acts as if he doesn't remember what he did all those years ago? Pathetic lies; I see through it, and I know what's going on. But I can't do anything, villagers are storming the castle...and they were ready to tear it down. All of Father's works were going to be destroyed...

No...they'll live on...all of the words, the teachings, the images...everything Father created will last for all eternity. I copied all of his teachings, storing them away in collections of books and making sure that they were stored inside me...a mental library would be created in my mind. The original ones were soon transformed into a plague...

The plague to end all plagues....this would linger until no one—whether they be male or female, a child or an adult, animal or human—is left to live. Then there will be nothing left of the people who hurt me...no one will survive this time.

Closing my eyes, I made every word, every letter, every picture inside the books become germs...the same germs that were on the rats that grew from the Harvest. Let it all spread into the air; let it spread until no one is left!

I picked up a small pebble near my feet, transforming it into a small sphere glowing with energy. I gripped it, filling it with my emotions, my anger, my madness, my sanity, and then let it crumble to pieces. Just as I entered my coffin once more to rest, I assured the village that Dracula lived on...

As I closed my eyes once more, my laughter echoed throughout the village, while everyone else started to waste away.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

100 years passed...it was 1700.

I pushed the lid of the coffin open, letting me able to stretch my aching limbs after all these years..I was around my 20's judging by how tall I became. I opened the door that lead me out of this prison and stared at my surroundings....

Every book I used to create the plague was now empty...no words, no pictures...nothing. The fireplace was full of cobwebs, dust was everywhere, and the bowl of apples that were still fresh 200 years ago were now rotten. Everything aged, but unlike them, I will continue to live....my home was destroyed, and there was nothing to do but leave and find a better life. Isabel and Drake flew into the air and landed on my shoulders as we walked amongst the remains of my village.

Houses were destroyed, and there were rose petals, and the smell of decaying flesh. Everything wasted away, barely anyone was left, and that made me happy. Father will be proud of how I destroyed the village....but what now?

Without the village, I could no longer live here...the castle was in ruins, and I knew that it was pretty stupid to stay here for another village to come. I stared at the evening sky above me...the stars were shining in the evening and I named all the constellations that I could as I pointed at them. If I could, I'd create a pathway for me to meet up with my family, and tell them what I have accomplished over the years.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone coming toward me. Turning around, I was amused to see Christian coming up to me. He still has that shy look on his face that made him look like a kitten hungry for fish. I softly patted him on the head as I held him close.

"See the stars this evening?" I said, pointing up to the night sky. "The ancient gods put all of them, all from different stories of their own, Each star shines bright...each star is a beauty of its own..." Christian only nodded as he saw the stars twinkle in the night sky. But the moment didn't last long...

"Christian!" Adam cried out. The two of us turned around, only for us to see red symbols burning the boy's flesh. He could only scream in pain as I immediately chanted a spell. A bright blue aura surrounded the older twin's body, causing the red lines to disappear. When they vanished I grabbed the older boy by the collar of his shirt, anger boiling inside me.

"What the hell were you doing?!" I yelled at him. "Do you know what that was?!"

Adam stared at me for a while before he replied. "It was because I wanted Guardian to use my body." He replied. "He's a spirit that wants a body, because he's been stuck in my mind for so long!"

That tore it. The minute he said the word 'Guardian' I knew something was wrong. The fact that Adam couldn't remember anything that happened 100 years ago, and the glowing marks made it worse....a spirit was possessing him, and I had to eradicate it in the best way I can, or at least subdue him so he could not wake up. If that spirit somehow found a way to truly possess Adam, then that would be the end of me...and that means that Isabel would also die...and I couldn't afford that.

"Tell him to stay there forever!" I yelled back at Adam. "He tricked you into painting a seal that makes you become nothing more than a puppet to an evil spirit! How could you be so stupid?" I raised my hand and brought it down on the boy, causing a red mark to appear on his face where I slapped him. My face soon had a mask of anger on it while the boy had a tear fall down his eye.

"Stop it!" Christian said, running to his brother. Inspecting his body he asked, "Are you all right?" The older brother could only nod as the two embraced. I wanted to be angry, but as long as that bond was together, then the Guardian surfaced. The bonds that the twins had was the only thing that could prevent it from reaching...but I still didn't trust it...no...I couldn't.

"How do we know that's really Adam?" I said in a low voice. "Remember those past 50 years? He acted as if he were possessed by a demon; he seduced the village women, brainwashed them to be his servants and even threatened to destroy the village! He isn't your brother!"

"Yes he is!" Christian yelled back at me. The anger in his eyes made me feel a bit shocked at the answer. "And," Christian continued. "I know that there might be some sort of monster inside Adam, but..." The younger twin brought his hand out to Adam. "We'll get this through together, okay?"

That sentence...memories flashed back to the same thing my parents said after the plague set in the village. That promise, of things would change for the better...pathetic. Promises like that always break...they always do.

But, whether I realized it or not, a small smile crept onto my face.

"Well," I said to them. "There's nothing left to do in this village, anyway. We should be heading off..."

"Where are we going?" Adam asked me.

I turned around as a whip of wind lashed through my hair. "To America..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

America...a word that was passed down on the lips of many of the villagers that lived in my old hometown. They said it was the 'land of the free', and where they could get away from all the harsh realities that plagued them at this time. If there was a place to go, then America it was.

The three of us went on boat, sleeping in the day, feeding blood by night. Weeks passed until we finally set foot on the new land. Everything seemed to excite me, there was so much to do and so much to explore...I felt the innocence inside me bubble up like some sort of fizzy drink. Today was the start of a new beginning for all of us...

50 years passed...we lived in this city known as Brooklyn, New York. During that time, America changed...people died, presidents took over, panics erupted....it was a strange place. But during that time, I saw Adam losing trust with me, and the bond the two of us shared was thinning.

Christian had it the most, and I had to make sure he was safe. So I made sure that he was away from Adam and I when we had sparring sessions, or let him have walks. The farther away he was from Adam, the better it would be for the both of them. The younger boy should not deserve what I had to go through; what I had to go through couldn't be as bad as what he would have to suffer if that Guardian breaks through.

But one night, after trying my hardest to not let him attack...he arrived.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

It was stormy in the house we were living...no one could hear us for hours.

"Again!"

A whip could be heard, cracking against Adam's body. Christian could only stare, trying to read on some of the books on creation while I was punishing his older brother. I couldn't keep the anger rising up in me; Adam nearly made us flee again when he botched a feeding. He had to be lucky that the rain came in, or else the people in the village would've chased after us. But it didn't mean he was going to survive my wrath.

"You are nothing short, but a failure!" I screamed at the boy. "Why did you do this?! What is your reason?!"

More questions fell from my lips, angry at the stupid mistakes he continued to make...was it like he really want it? I didn't even contemplate what happened when I saw Adam change. He became some sort of werecat, immediately bearing his claws as I tried to block the attacks. Claws scratched through my arms, legs, chest....blood pouring out and I knew I was going to die.

I couldn't die...Isabel had to live...if I died, then she'd go...and I knew that she would want to be free of her abusive family, and the past that haunted her, forever. I felt my life slowly flash in front of my eyes...

But Adam stopped as he was about to kill me...the transformation he had soon vanished, and he ran off. Christian called out to him, trying to follow him. He came and helped me on my feet.

"What's going on with Adam?" Christian asked me. "What happened to him?"

I didn't say anything to him, muttering a spell under my breath. The cuts I received soon healed, until there was nothing left. There was silence as thunder boomed outside.

"There's nothing we can do." I said to him. "Something evil resides in your brother's mind; it's making him more and more crazy until it takes over the real Adam. When that happens, your brother will be dead forever."

"No!" Christian cried out, trying to believe it was all fake. "This can't be true!"

I turned to him, knowing that he wasn't going to take this well. But he had to know...he had to know what was going on inside his brother's mind.

"It is." I replied. "Your brother is about to disappear forever; no spell and no potion can change what is going on with him."

"Maybe they can't," Christian said standing up. "But I can; the real Adam is still there, and maybe I can reach out to him!"

"Don't!" I grabbed his arm. "You're going to hurt yourself in the process; stay here unless you want to be killed by your brother's hand!"

Christian stared at me for a second, his blue eyes showing confusion on whether to go or not. He then pulled away from my grasp. "It's better that Adam was with me then die knowing I wasn't there at all! And if I have do die by my brother's hand, so be it; at least I was able to be with him."

He then stormed off, not turning around to here me tell him to come back. I stood up and began to follow him, the rain bombarding against my body, soaking me to the bone. Mud splashed onto my face as I tried to find them. I don't remember how long it took before I found him...Christian, with a dagger stuck to his chest.

Carrying with him as far as my legs could carry me, I laid him down onto the floor of the small cottage, and pulled the dagger out of his chest. Using Father's goblet, I poured some of my own blood into the younger twin's throat...but he coughed it back up due to his struggle to breathe. If I didn't do anything, then he would die...

Then, some strange idea formed in my head. I brought the dagger to my wrist and slit it, blood slowly oozing to the floor. I licked at it, trying my hardest not to swallow...and then placed Christian in my arms...

Before I could understand what happened to me...my lips contacted his. We kissed, and for some strange reason...I liked it.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Oh yes, Christy." I whispered into his ear. "You look ravishing this evening."

Christian, with his shirt removed, wrapped in my arms after one of our sessions....he was silent, the loss of his brother made him a broken shell of his former shelf. It was what I wanted, to break them down, and try to see if they had the potential...obviously neither of them did. However, there was something in him that made me feel...'drawn'...and I felt some sort of lonely if I didn't have him in my arms. Love? I doubt it...why would I love someone who was like I?

And yet, I could not help covering him with kisses...and he seemed to like it himself...calling me by "Master", it felt so foreign to me; I never called Dracula that, but then again...I was only 5 when I was sired....

This master and apprentice relationship soon took over us, no longer father and son. It contrasted to what I had to go through with Father, though. But maybe that different people interact with each other in different ways.

Time passed...more than a hundred years since we last saw Adam. We could only stay a couple of years per state, moving farther and farther to the West, until we settled into a state known as California. It was packed by people known as 'miners' searching for gold in the 1840's. But the area there soon became a ghost town...barely anyone was there, so we moved south. IT was pleasant, and the two of us together was all we need.

Unfortunately, it was during that time that I discovered one devastating fact...Christian developed a fear of thunder and lightning. It must've been due to the fact that his brother tried to kill him. I still tried to rack my brain on the whole Guardian thing, but all of that wonder and curiosity changed to worry, hate, and guilt. It was my fault...I pushed them to hard through all of this, and it was killing the both of us.

Over time, America grew. Cities started to be built, new inventions were made, and wars were fought. Not just the wars over seas in countries that neighbored my small village, but wars on the streets, against race, against equality...it was if there was never going to be peace. The mornings were hell; thanks to the automobile, it was hard for Christy and I to sleep with all that racket. Then there was the television, which made it harder when you're surrounded by static. Factories were even more of a hassle...but somehow, we managed.

Speaking of Television, one night in the 1990's, we found this thing known as the WWF, or the World Wrestling Federation. Christian became so enamored by it, and it seemed to interest me. It was better than doing nothing for the pat 600 years than travel...so, we'll do it for a few years and then that's it...just as long as we had something interesting to do.

In a couple of years time, we practiced fighting again, and signed in as who we were: Gangrel and Christian.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In the state of Limbo, memories continued to form as shadows continued to chain me there. I was a lone spirit, trapped in this abyss for who knows how long. Was it going to be this way forever? What about Isabel, and everything else I created? What would happen to them?

The shadows shifted, soon removing themselves from me and clumped together. They then stretched out, soon becoming a person. Surrounded by a veil of mist, I could only gasp at the person who appeared in front of me.

"Father..." I whispered. I shakily stood up and ran up to hug him. "Father..." I whispered as I embraced him. There was silence, as I tried my hardest to not let the tears fall down...but then, something happened.

The look on his face....the next thing I know, he pushed me away with incredible strength until I hit the floor. Chains started to bind my arms and legs and I struggled to get free. I closed my eyes, letting my finger touch the chain...in an attempt for it to change into something that wasn't binding my wrist.

"What?" I said in shock. "My powers...but they should..."

"They should be working," Father said, interrupting me. "But that was if you were alive; you're not alive, though."

"I can't die!" I cried out. "Isabel...Isabel!"

"You're not paying that much attention to her, anymore." Father said coolly. "You're mostly taking time with that little apprentice of yours, am I right?"

"That's not true!" I snapped back. But then something hit me....how could he know? Father had been dead for almost 600 years; how could he had known all of that information about me and Christian? Unless...

Father chuckled, his voice transforming from deep baritone, to an androgynous whisper. "That's right..." He replied—or at least whoever it was, I think it was a he. "My name is Libido; I'm a shape shifter, able to transform into anyone a person truly desires. You desire to see the man who was your father."

"Get out of my mind!" I snapped at the shape shifter. "And where am I?!"

Libido smirked at me as I felt terror and dread shrouding my body. "Welcome...to hell."

And I just knew that things were getting bad.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Yeah, sorry about the delay and possible shortness. I had to get it out of the way so I could get the ending._

_All right, we have one more story and then a little aftermath...._

_After all, doesn't everyone want to know how and why the Brood has that bad ass entrance? XD!_

_So anyway, read and review!_


	9. Into the Fire

_All right, this is the aftermath to the story, taking place after "As the Crow Flies". This is the final story—not counting the epilogue that will be placed. So strap in those seat belts, because we are nearly done!_

_Let's go!_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Silence, Beauty and Eternity**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Aftermath-Into the Fire**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"What's going on with him?" Christian whispered seeing Gangrel fidgeting, turning left and right in a continuous nightmare. "Is he always like this?"

Adam shook his head. "I doubt it." He muttered. "And if we don't do anything soon, he's going to cause harm to himself...there has to be away to see what he's going through."

_**Perhaps I can go into his mind, and see his thoughts?**_ Edge mused out. _**If I can free his soul from what's haunting him, then that should help him out.**_

"But you're going to be stuck in his body!" Adam cried out. "You might not be able to get out...and any damage that happens could make you..." Adam swallowed a lump in his throat, trying his hardest not to say that dreaded word.

_**It is what is needed for us all...if we are going to save your father, then it must be done. Now stand back, I will enter his mind and see what I can find.**_

"What is he doing, Adam?" Christian said softly, not understanding what was going on.

Adam hugged his brother, trying his hardest not to let tears fall. "He's going to sacrifice himself..." He whispered.

Christian wrapped his arms around his brother, not truly understanding what's going. "Do you care for him, Adam?"

Adam could only nod his head. "Yeah, I do..."

Edge placed a hand upon Gangrel's heart...but as he was about to enter the older vampires body, the eyes opened, causing Edge to stumble a bit.

_**Adam...you need to have a look at this, something is wrong...**_

A soft laugh echoed the room as Gangrel's whole body stood up. Running a hand through his long hair he whispered, "So...these are his two apprentices."

Adam immediately dove at the vampire, trying to strangle him with his hands. "Who the hell are you?!" He yelled. "If you're some person that's been possessing him, I swear that I'll kill you with my own bare hands!"

Gangrel smirked as he pushed Adam down onto the bed, until he was on top of him, wagging a finger in a scolding manner. "Such a naughty boy." he complimented. "Maybe I should punish you for your bad behavior."

Edge started to boil over in anger. How dare that man tried to attack his love! Black wings grew from his back as he brought out the same bloodied sword that had killed both Gangrel and Christian with one stroke.

"Why is he doing that to Adam?" Christian asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

Gangrel just laughed at he stared at Christian's innocent face. "Such a silly boy," He said, shaking his head. "But..." a sly smile crept onto his face. "He's adorable...I can understand why he was taken many times..."

"HE WHAT?!" Adam yelled, trying to take in what was said. "You and Christian....you...and...." His eyes practically rolled to the back of his head and he fainted in dead shock.

Edge immediately placed a hand over Adam's heart slowly letting his spirit take over the body. He opened his eyes and the dark grey hue replaced Adam's bright blue orbs.

"You monster," Edge hissed. "How dare you try and hurt my Addy like that." He immediately gripped on the sword and placed it near the older vampire's neck. "Prepare to die!"

Gangrel just yawned and grabbed onto the sword, silver motes of light swirled around it until it transformed into hundreds of butterflies. The small insects flapped their wings and flew off through the open balcony window and into the night sky.

"Poor, poor you." Gangrel murmured under his breath. "You're lucky I'm in a nice mood tonight; I don't like being called a monster. Then again, I am a demon after all..."

Christian and Edge stepped back as a soft laugh came from the vampire's lips. But the vampire continued to talk.

"Oh yes," Gangrel continued in a soft androgynous voice. "But enough about that. I am currently using this body to talk...by name is Libido, keeper of the second layer of Hell."

"H-hell?!" Christian squeaked out. "Isn't that where bad people go? We're not going to Hell...are we?"

Libido walked over to Christian and knelt them so their noses touched. Libido's eyes showed some strange secret into them as he stared seductively at the younger twin.

"Oh, no." Libido continued, trailing a hand down Christian's body, going down his shoulders, chest and stomach. "You two aren't going to Hell; what a pity though. I would've wanted to take you many times...just like you were after poor Addy left."

"He...was...what?" Edge gasped out, nearly fainting just like Adam had done before. "And don't call him Addy! Only _**I**_ can call him that!"

"And what was with those butterflies?" Christian asked in confusion. "When you touched the sword, it turned into a swarm of pretty butterflies..."

Libido stepped back as he stared at the two boys, both looking at him with confusion.

"Adorable boys." He murmured. "One who's so sweet and innocent, the other being rebellious...so hard to choose which one is cuter." Libido strummed his fingers against the side of the other arm.

"Are you just avoiding what Christian said to you?" Edge said with some anger. "What the hell was with that show with the butterflies?!"

Libido laughed, even though the smile on Gangrel's lips made it more sinister. "You mean to say he never told you?" He said to them. "That's a surprise; I don't think you'd be able to withstand the truth of him being a Creator."

"A what?" Christian asked in confusion. "What's a Creator?"

Libido just smirked as he sat down at the edge of his bed, blonde tresses covering his eyes. "A Creator is a special type of person who can change items into another form. Gangrel was one of them, and it was that very same person that caused the Black Death more than 600 years ago."

"But I thought it was because of the fleas." said Edge. "That's what Addy told me."

"He's partially correct." Libido explained. "But he twisted the truth...in order to save himself. For this, and for all of the awful deeds he did to the village, he is currently in Hell, going on a trip down memory lane."

"And as for you two, I have come to tell you the real story. The story of a young boy, an apple, and a vampire..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Gangrel opened his eyes to his surroundings. A soft wind curled into the air as he sat up from the soft grass. A tree, bearing red apples and green leaves shaded him from the harsh sun.

"Where am I?" He asked dumbly as he stood up. "It feels familiar, though..."

"David!" A young girl's voice cried out. Gangrel immediately turned to where the voice was heard, seeing a couple of girls running past him, ignoring his presence. Seeing the girls, it prompted the vampire to follow him, trying to find out what was so interesting.

"There you are!" One of them said, hugging the small boy. Seeing the sight the vampire gasped; it was him. It was him as a small toddler, standing tall and looking at all the eyes staring down at him. A smile was on the boy's face as he waved a small hand as to say hello.

"So adorable!" The girls gushed at him, while David could only laugh a bit. "Let's all sit by him at the Harvest Festival! He's so precious!"

Harvest Festival...the two words caused dread to wash over Gangrel's heart. It couldn't be...this couldn't be the same Harvest festival that had caused the whole plague, and eventually caused his life to change forever.

"HEY!" Gangrel didn't have time to say anything as something passed by him: two other girls passed through his body, as if he was an apparition...then it hit him.

"My memories..." He murmured. "It can't be..."

David turned around, a big smile on his face as he saw the loving smiles of his mother and father. Linking hands, the three walked with the rest of the village girls to the sight of the Harvest Festival, all the while Gangrel saw the events unfold. Anger was on his face, as he tried to hold back tears.

"Oh, very funny!" He yelled out to no one. "Damn demon...you're not going to break me! I swear it!"

He continued to follow his younger self to the sight of the festival.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"So, Gangrel lied to us this whole time?" Christian said, trying to sum everything up. "But why?"

Libido had Christian in his lap, and had one arm wrapped around his soft tummy, the other was around his neck. "Because," Libido explained. "He would've lost his chance to free him from the curse that kept him trapped inside the castle. It was partially true in a sense, but what he didn't know was that even if he didn't show the rat to the villagers, the rats would've caused the Black Death either way. Gangrel finding the rat just made the villagers found someone to blame for their predicament. What a pity, those villagers broke his spirit...and it is the reason for his attitude right now."

"That doesn't explain one thing, though." Edge muttered. "What was his beef against me and Addy?"

"Gangrel didn't want to be hurt." Libido added. "After waking up to see his parents had died in their sleep, and see Dracula—the only person who raised him—being killed in front of his eyes, it broke his heart. He shielded his heart and made himself lose all emotions as a human...to shield the hurt and melancholy that the death of his loved ones gave him. Isabel is the only one who is still alive to this day...but the sight of her being a symbol of peace...it just makes it worse."

Libido softly let his his lips touch Christian's hair as he pulled him closer. "And after Addy stabbed that dagger into your heart, Gangrel had to give you blood through a kiss...through that act, a sort of obsession went into his soul. Poor Christy...the attack affected his mind and emotional state; he lost the ability to speak, and his fear of thunder and lightning only reminded him of Addy running away."

"But Addy came back, though." Christian replied as he laid his face near Libido's chest. "And he told me everything, and I forgive him."

"Exactly." Edge walked toward the two, gently letting his fingertips stroke his brother's hair. "And as long as your trust is rebuilt, then everything is fine."

Libido placed his forehead against Christian's. "Especially, since this one is the sweeter and gentler of the twins. An innocent soul tainted with lust...but it was out of necessity, not of want. So..." he smirked as he kissed Christian on the lips. "I can let it slide."

"I don't care what you think," Edge muttered. "But you in Gangrel's body kissing Christian just seems wrong."

Libido smirked as he released the kiss and stared at Edge. "Really? And I suppose you two fucking in one body seem right? Well, is it?"

Edge paused, trying to say something and make a comeback. He opened his mouth, but immediately closed it, figuring out he was defeated.

"But isn't it because Edge is a part of Adam?" Christian said innocently. "And since they're two parts of a whole, they fit together because one has too much, the other too little. Right?"

There was only silence between the three of them, silent that there could be the possibility of hearing a pin drop. Then suddenly Edge's grey eyes turned blue again.

"Your inquiry is adorable, little one." Libido chided, giving another kiss on the lips.

"Not to be interrupting you," said Adam, pulling Christian out of the demon's grasp and into his own. "But you're acting sadistic! Seriously, I don't want your awful arms and all of that hurting my brother! Do you even understand what's going on?!"

Libido's lustful look soon shifted into pure anger. He stood up, and Adam immediately began to back away seeing how menacing and dark Libido looked through Gangrel's own eyes.

"Of course I know!" He barked. "I had to suffer through it firsthand! I was the one who even coined the term 'sadism' and 'sadistic'! So don't talk to me as if you think I don't know the consequences of my actions; because it was those very actions that caused me to become who I am right now!"

Christian began to cry at how evil and foreboding Libido was, wrapping his arms around his brother. "Make him go away, Adam! Please..." He whimpered.

Libido's face softened as he immediately placed a gentle hand on his hair. "I'm so sorry, little one." He kissed his forehead. "Please forgive me."

Christian winced a bit, sinking deeper into Adam's chest. "I...can't....I just can't do it yet..."

"I understand." said Libido. "It is easy to say sorry, but another thing to be given forgiven. Gangrel has not been able to forgive himself for the chaos he caused...and it is that very reason that his mental attitude has been shattered. Until he is able to forgive himself, then he stays in Hell..." He started to cough. "And I cannot stay that much longer in this realm."

"What?" Christian gasped out. "But why? Can't you stay a little longer?"

Libido started to cough more, black blood escaping from Gangrel's lips. "Demons can't survive on Earth for very long....even a Hell Keeper like myself cannot last forever. I only used this body to prolong the inevitable. I must leave and observe your father's progress...but before I ago...I only ask for one favor?"

"And what's that?" asked Adam.

Libido smiled weakly. "Can I give you both a farewell kiss?" He then placed his lips on Christian's forehead.

Adam sighed. "Fine, you can kiss me."

The demon smirked as he placed Adam's face in his hands and gave him a kiss on the lips. It was soft, almost chaste as Adam soon came to realize. When he opened it, Gangrel's body was unconscious once more.

"For a demon, he's not half bad." Adam murmured.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"It's him! It's the one that caused this whole mess!"

Gangrel could only gasp as he saw his younger self being pelted by apples. Some of them missed—barely—but one of them hit him right in the stomach. David fell over onto the dirt, but it didn't stop the abuse and throwing of other produce at him.

"Stop it!" Gangrel turned to see a younger Isabel shielding him from the attacks. David could only stare dumbly at the older girl and why she was protecting him.

"Don't worry, David." Isabel said with a smile. "It was never your fault...always remember that."

"But if it isn't my fault, why are people attacking me?" David said this with teary eyes. "I didn't do anything wrong...did I?"

"No, you never did." Gangrel murmured to himself. "All you did was just show them a small rat, because you were curious...and I still am curious....a bit..." He could only stare sadly as Isabel took full force of the blow, many rotten vegetables hitting her outfit and face. She still had that smile as David could only stare in fear at what was happening.

"What the hell are you doing, Isabel?" Gangrel turned to see her father walk through him, grabbing his daughter's arm with a firm grip. "Why are you protecting the little demon boy!"

"He's not a demon, father!" Isabel yelled back. "It was a simple mistake! The rats were here even without David finding them, we would've eventually have seen the rats coming! David finding them only showed as a warning for things to come!"

She soon received an attack of an apple onto her face, nearly bruising her nose. She looked do to see some of the village girls with an apple each.

"Isabel, why do you still defend him?!" One of them cried. "It's his damn fault that we're in this mess!"

"No, it isn't!" Isabel cried. "Why can't you all open your eyes! I even saw the rats while all of you were just being ignorant fools!"

"So you were in all this?!" Isabel's father cried as she was yanked onto her feet. "

"Don't you dare touch her!" Gangrel cried. David somehow felt that as he stood in between the two.

"Don't hurt her!" The young four year old boy cried—assuming that he was that old. "Please leave her alone!"

Gangrel knew what was coming next, so he closed his eyes as he felt the force of Isabel's father punch him.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Libido walked into see three of the other Hell Keepers looking at a reflective pool...staring at Gangrel's walk down memory lane. He had taken on the appearance of Gangrel himself, except unlike his original smoky grey eyes...the copy of Gangrel now had a pair of ruby orbs.

"Well?" He murmured. "How was I?"

"It seems to me that you did too much," replied Phylegyas, the keeper of the 5th layer of Hell. Unlike Libido, Phylegyas looked more reptilian, with fins for ears, and a dark grey coloring. Scales covered his arms and most of his head, and his eyes resembled fireflies. A black cloak covered with silver lines wrapped the rest of his body. "You were not supposed to leave after you explained Gangrel being a Creator...but you overstayed your welcome and fell in love with those boys."

"But they are pretty things." said Dis, crossing his arms against his chest. Dis's look was most unusual: he had a strap of cloth sewn in front of his eyes and mouth—although he was able to speak quite clearly—and his skin was a sickly shade of green and very thin, thin enough for a regular human to see vessels of black blood flowing through his veins. Wrapped around his arms were black armbands with holes to show more of the dead skin. "It is such a shame that they have to have such a broken man to be a father..."

"It was his own damn fault in the first place." Plutus replied. The wolf demon stared at the pool which now showed Gangrel running to a replica of Dracula's castle. "But, this puppet show must end soon...we must lay the final blow. Libido, can you do the honors?"

The shape shifter smirked as he waved a hand at the scene, the pool shimmered as the scenery around Gangrel faded into nothingness...

"This is the scene that changed him forever." Phylegyas muttered. "Let's hope this can help him change his life for a better future..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Gangrel opened his eyes to find himself inside an old castle. Books were piled as he saw the figure sitting at the table.

"Father..." He whispered. He then saw a younger him pass by, with small little black wings attached to his back. The vampire's eyes widened...it couldn't be...

"Father," the young child cried out. "I have something to tell you."

Dracula stared at the young boy. "What is it, my son?"

"It's the villagers!" Was the boy's answer. "They're heading for the castle! What do we do?"

Dracula closed the book he was reading and stood up. Gangrel could only see the sadness in his father's eyes as he heard the words: "Head downstairs, and don't come out."

The younger Gangrel slowly nodded his head. "But, what about you?"

The older vampire stood up. "I'm going to stay here, and protect the castle. I'm going to become a martyr."

"You're going to die?" Young Gangrel cried out. "You can't die, Father! I need you!"

Dracula's face turned serious as he pointed a finger downstairs. "This is an order, Gangrel! If a Creator dies then everything that he has transforms dies with him! If you die, then you break your promise with Isabel!"

That struck a nerve in the real Gangrel as he saw the younger version of himself run downstairs. He followed him as the cries of the villagers got louder and louder.

Immediately seeing running into the dungeon, the shimmering mirror took place. The older Gangrel could only see himself see his Father acting so calm. Then, he saw it...the stake that was driven into Dracula's heart.

"FATHER!" The real Gangrel cried out, despite the one in the memory not saying anything at all. Dracula's body fell with a slump as the cries of victory erupted from the villagers' mouths.

Seconds passed...and then the younger boy started to cry. Tears fell down his cheeks as the older version of himself could do nothing...all he could do is just watch, and become tortured by all of the memories swarming through his head.

"STOP IT!" Gangrel yelled out. "What do you want from me?!" Tears fell down his face also. "Are you trying to make me remember?! ARE YOU?! I cast those feelings away for hundreds of years, trying to rid myself of the memories..." He clenched his fists, digging his nails deep into his palms so it drew blood.

"Why?" A soft whimper came from his throat. "Why?" The last one was soft, and low...and the tears continued to pour...even after he saw the memory of his former self falling asleep in Dracula's arms, and placed inside the coffin. As he saw that memory...it broke apart, transforming into motes of light, as if they were created by fireflies....the whole scene soon faded into the darkness once more.

Gangrel sniffled a bit as his eyes were becoming red and puffy. He didn't even hear the sound of footsteps walking toward him as more tears fell down. The footsteps stopped.

"Do not cry, David Heath." Gangrel gasped a bit...who was calling him. He stood up.

"Listen here, you demon! If you're trying to mess with me..." He turned around, his look of anger replaced with shock as he saw her...Isabel.

"Isabel..." He whispered. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Isabel, her red hair covered by a white bonnet, and wearing a brown dress with a white apron on top of it, gave a sweet smile. "I came to visit, silly goose."

'Silly Goose'. That was the same nickname Isabel gave him when he was younger....it was her.

Isabel opened her eyes, those bright jade orbs stared into Gangrel's grey ones. "You're still blaming yourself, aren't you? And after I told you not to...I can't blame you for that actually. You were only 2 when it happened and...how old are you now?"

"Technically I'm around 640 years old." Gangrel replied. "But as the way you see me...I'm around 29 years in human time."

"Oh," said Isabel. "But...what does that make me? I'm a dove...and doves don't live long..."

Gangrel shrugged his shoulders. "I stopped paying attention after around 500 years old." He wiped a stray tear that fell. "What did I do wrong, Isabel? What did I do to deserve this?"

"You _**really**_ want me to answer that?" Isabel asked him. "I don't know what Dracula taught you...but you were corrupted by him...instead of being at peace and leaving the village alone, you caused countless plagues to a little village that meant you no harm."

"'Meant me no harm', huh?" Gangrel gritted his teeth in anger. "Those villagers hurt me! Those villagers attacked me! They all deserved to die! Don't try and make me change my mind, other wise!"

_SLAP!  
_

Gangrel barely had time to react to the harsh backhand Isabel gave him. He could only touch where she slapped him as the girl yelled at him.

"Don't you see?!" Isabel cried out. "This is the attitude of a person who is nothing more than hell bent on revenge! You caused suffering for four damn centuries you caused people to die out, just because you weren't satisfied with what was given to you! You were given a chance to be reborn...but you're dying inside...dying that you had all that anger inside of you...what has become of you?"

Gangrel tried to be angry at her...but something inside him couldn't. "I...don't know." He replied. "I thought that after the plague killed them all I could be happy...but all my anger was targeted on them, and I could not focus...and it was then that I wondered 'what next'? Perhaps, I have been drowning in my anger....and that has caused my state."

Isabel nodded. "Now you understand..." She placed a hand against his pale cheek. "I'm glad you have, you silly goose. Now...you can truly create a better life for yourself, and for your two apprentices. After all, you once said that a Creator is someone who is able to create wonders with his hands. And I'm certain, that you will rise from the flames of Hell, and become someone anew..."

Gangrel shed one more tear as Isabel started to disappear, more tears fell, more than more...until he could no longer stop them at all...there, he was alone in the darkness. But he was happy all the same.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

He slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to his surroundings. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Where...am I?" He murmured. He then saw the forms of Adam and Christian asleep on the floor, cuddling in a soft embrace....He could only smile.

"I guess it's time," Gangrel murmured as he slowly carried the two of them on the bed, tucking them into the sheets. Seeing bits of sunlight peeking through, he closed the blinds, the light being dimmed down from the action.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire." The elder vampire murmured. He heard a soft cooing sound and turned at the small birdcage. Isabel was sound asleep, and Gangrel couldn't help but smile as he heard her voice.

_There you go, you silly goose. Things have turned out for the better...I'm glad that you're alright, silly goose...I wouldn't want my best friend to die again..._

Gangrel just smiled at the small dove. Some things never changed...even after all this time.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Two weeks had passed since that incident, and things had turned out for the better. It was Sunday Night HEAT, and the Brood would soon debut to the world.

"Are you sure you're all right, Christy?" Adam asked his brother. "You haven't been feeling yourself lately."

Christian held his head. "I feel a bit strange...as if, I"m seeing memories...memories I never had...or have I?" He closed his eyes as the pain in the back of his head grew...and after a few seconds it calmed down.

"I remember..." He replied. "I remember the time before Adam killed me...and yet, I still remember the time after that. It's strange..."

Gangrel placed a hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever...it's strange..."

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps, your guardian angel is looking over you." A knock was heard on the door. "Time for us to go, then."

Christian smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder who this guardian angel is?"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

High in the Kingdom of Heaven, David was staring down at the three Vampires. His little feet was dangling against the cloud, and an apple was in his hands. He smiled as he bit into the red fruit.

"Like a phoenix, Gangrel died and became reborn from the ashes..." He said, swallowing the bits of apple in his mouth. "Thank goodness for that...."

"David!" The boy turned around to see two adults waving at him...he could only smile as he ran up to them, their arms linking together.

And so, the three walked down the path of light, heading toward an eternity of happiness together.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_That's it, that's the last chapter for this story. Coming up next is the Epilogue._

_So, read and review! Me, I'll be taking a break, I deserve it._


	10. Seeing is Believing

_Here it is: The last chapter of 'Silence, Beauty and Eternity'. It's been a long ride, but well worth it. But don't worry, there's another story set in the world of the Brood._

_But for now, let's end this story with a bang._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Silence, Beauty, and Eternity**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Matt and Jeff's Story-Seeing is Believing**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_March 8th, 1999_

Matt softly kissed his brother's lips in the locker room. Even after all this time, it never seemed to bore him to be in his brother's embrace. They fit like a pair of puzzle pieces, snug in those beautiful arms of each other.

"I love you." He whispered into his brother's ear. "I love you very much."

"Tell me a story, Mattie." Jeff replied, burying his face into the crook of his brother's neck.

"How about the time we fell in love?" Jeff smiled at that as Matt began the tale.

"Once upon a time," Matt started off. "There were two brothers named Matthew Moore Hardy, and Jeffrey Nero Hardy. They had a loving mother and father and were very happy. But one day, when Matthew was 12 and Jeffrey was 9, their mother died. After she was buried in the grounds of the church, we went inside the sanctuary to pray. And then..." He paused, as he was trying to remember something. "And then..."

Jeff tilted his head to the side in confusion. "And then what?"

Matt hesitated, closing his eyes as he felt something on the tip of his tongue. "I...don't know. I can't recall after that...I just knew we had feelings for each other, and we fell in love...but after that, it's all a blur..."

"Me neither." Jeff added, as he tried to remember also. "I can't seem to remember...what happened?"

"Psychological shock, probably." Matt replied. "Something so bad that our minds just blocked it out..."

Jeff stared at his brother, placing a lock of hair behind his ear. "Maybe," Jeff murmured. "Maybe someone can help us out....I heard that someone in the Brood is a 'Creator'...maybe they can create something to help restore our memories...."

"I don't know..." said Matt. "They're part of the Ministry of Darkness...what if we get caught by Undertaker? Or by his other henchmen? Or we get crucified?"

"If we want to find out what happened, then we have no other choice." Jeff replied. "Now come on, I think I might now where they went."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Christian stared at the small little white owl stuffed animal in his hands. He, Adam and Gangrel were at a night festival in the city...something to marvel at and just see all that was there. He squeezed the tummy of the owl and it gave a small 'hoot'.

"It's cute." He murmured, petting the synthetic feathers. "But I'd like to see a real owl..."

"You can ask Gangrel to make it come alive." Adam replied as he stared at the silver necklace he was now wearing. At the end there was a silver cross with one sapphire at the center, and four opals at the tips of the cross. "That way, you can tame it to eat mice and all those disgusting little vermin."

"Nah," Christian replied, hugging the owl once more as it gave another hoot. "I like it better this way...and when it can't hoot anymore, then I'll just use it to hug."

Edge laughed softly in his spirit form, his arms wrapped around his beloved Adam's neck. _**Little Christy is so adorable, isn't he Addy? Even a demon can fall in love with him.**_

Adam rolled his eyes. "Shut up," He muttered. Suddenly he stopped...as if he was he felt someone was following him. No...it felt like someone was stalking him.

Gangrel noticed this and turned around. "What's the matter, Adam?" he asked.

Adam looked behind, able to get a glimpse of someone with black hair. "Someone's following us." He replied. "And I might now who." He closed his eyes, trying to contact Edge with his mind.

_Edge, can you go follow them? I think they're the same ones from 11 years ago..._

_**The Hardys? Yes...they are seen in the locker rooms...probably still acting like bunnies when no one's looking.**_

_Don't remind me, Edge. It's bad enough that I nearly screwed up my relationship with Christian...but now I fucked up with the relationship with those two._

_**It was never your fault, Addy. You just wanted them to be happy...and they are...**_

_You're right...now hurry up and follow them, we need to figure out what they want from us..._

Adam gasped a bit as he felt a tugging sensation...as if something was pulling away form him. He turned around to see Edge's ghostly form soon fly off to follow the Hardy boys. When all was silent, Christian's stomach started to rumble.

"I'm hungry." He said, breaking the quiet air.

"Already?" Gangrel asked, quirking an eyebrow. "I just got you cotton candy after you insisted on it." Then his stomach started to growl.

"Guess the candy apples didn't work, huh?" Adam replied. Finally, his stomach started to growl....let's face it, they were all hungry. A smirk graced Adam's lips.

"Well," He said. "Looks like we're going to have to feed."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Edge followed Matt and Jeff to their hotel room, blending into the shadows as he saw the two collapsing onto the bed.

"That was too fucking close." Jeff muttered. "I swear they were going to attack us."

"I told you it wasn't a good idea." Matt said to his brother, tossing a pillow to his face. "Now they might call Undertaker and they'll be sacrificing us like he's doing to Big Boss Man at Wrestlemania."

"But we need to find out about our memories." Jeff recalled. "Something happened...and I feel like there was someone who was in our memories...I can barely recall what that person looks like...or if they had a name...but it was as if they were watching us grow up."

"The last time I felt he was there..." Matt murmured. "Was when we made love in the backyard...but...I can't recall..."

Edge stared at the two, seeing them in a soft embrace, a couple of kisses...just normal stuff. But he soon had to turn away when he saw how much they truly 'loved' each other...particularly when it involved ball gags, whips, and S&M.

Still...the thought of them trying to remember their past...did they really want to know that they were hypnotized by a vampire to have these feelings? If they found out, they would go insane, crazy from the thought of having their ways of brotherly love to change. Were they ready to face the truth?

He sighed as he walked through the walls when the two Hardys fell asleep. He just knew that what he had to tell Adam would not be good news.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"They what?!" Adam yelled when Edge told them the news at around 4 in the morning. "What do you mean they want to remember?"

_**It's the truth, Addy. They want to find their memories, but the question is...do you want to help them?  
**_

Adam tried to say something, but closed his mouth. He tried to think o reasons why it was a good thing to help the Hardys remember...but the only reason he had was 'because they need to know the truth'. The side of him that was saying it was a bad idea gave multiple reasons why not to help them out....it was so nerve wracking.

"Adam?" Adam turned around to see Christian peeking his head into the hotel room. "Is something wrong?"

Adam stared at his brother. "Something bad..." He replied. "I...might have hypnotized two brothers when I was on my own with Edge...and my suggestion was to make sure they never broke their bond. Apparently, what it means was that they were in love with each other...they made out like...like rabbits."

"Eww...." Christian shuddered. "Who were these brothers? They could've been anybody you met for the past 140 years."

Adam stared at his brother, guilt eating his heart. "I hypnotized Matt and Jeff...the Hardys."

"You what?" Christian gasped out. "How could you?"

Adam had tears in his eyes. "You could not understand how much pain they were in." He whispered. "Their mother was dead...she died just like ours...except they were younger when she was gone. I saw them, they were able to stay happy even though we weren't...I didn't want them to lose the bond that you and I lost...I just couldn't bear it..." He covered his face with his eyes. "I screwed up though. I can't erase what I've done. I can only give them a better life...something that would better than the one I had."

"Stop it, Adam." Christian sighed as he hugged his brother. "It wasn't your fault, you wanted to give them a better life...just like their mom would want for them. And you did, and now as their mother figure, you must decide if it's a good idea to tell them the truth or not...even in the end if you get hurt."

Adam smiled softly, returning the hug. "Yeah...the hardest thing a mother has to do, is let their children know...and let them be free."

Little did they know, Gangrel had overheard all of this. It was true, sooner or later, he had to let them go. But, from what he had heard...those two brothers would be perfect to add as his sons.

Adam noticed someone through the crack of the open door. "Father?"

Gangrel walked in to the room hearing Adam. "All right," he said with a sigh. "I heard everything. And if you're so willing to help them out..." a sinister grin crept onto his lips, his pointed fangs made it even more sinister. "Then I dare say, this shall be fun."

Christian looked at Gangrel with terror. "You...didn't lose that edge of sadism, did you?"

"You didn't either." Gangrel replied back. "Remember that time I saw you smashing your arms with that mace? You looked so intrigued by how much blood that gushed out. Or what about that piano wire incident where you nearly chopped off your fingers? But I think my favorite memory would have to be the one where you actually slept in the Iron Maiden and whined that you didn't want to leave it."

Christian could not help but hide a sadistic smile from the memories while Gangrel laughed. Adam huddled in fear.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Matt slowly woke up, trying to see his surroundings. He wasn't expecting himself to be in a black room with red candles lighting the way. What made it worse was that there were many medieval torture devices: Stockades, iron maidens, a rack leaned against one side of the room and a guillotine was staring right at him. He gulped.

"W-where am I?" He said, slowly getting out of bed. "I-is anyone there?"

"Hello, Matthew." A voice murmured. "How nice to meet you."

Matt slowly turned around to see Christian leaning against the side. He had a piece of piano wire around his left arm and his right hand was pulling on one side, causing cuts to show on his hand and blood to gush.

"My name, if you haven't guessed, is Christian." The younger twin murmured. "And you're Matthew...Adam's told me about you. How you long to understand your memories."

"H-how did you know?" Matt whispered as Christian walked toward him. As he did, Christian continued to tug on the piano wire, more blood flowing down onto the ground.

"Trust me, Matthew." Christian replied as he pinned Matt toward the wall; Mat was too frightened to do anything. "I have ears...and they hear many things." Christian placed his right hand on top of Matt's head. "Trust me, this won't hurt."

Matt closed his eyes as memories started to fill his mind...in all of those that filled the gaps, there was a person...a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes...Adam.

"No..." He whispered, his mind in pain as he gripped onto his head. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" He continued to scream, trying to understand how Adam could be in his memories...when they didn't meet until just recently. Screaming, yelling, grabbing a sword near the bed and trying to stab himself. Christian extended his hand as the sword flew from the hand. Matt still continued to scream, trying to bring in logic or reason as to why he was there. With a glowing aura, Christian then brought out an invisible force field, all the while Matt's screams echoed inside the sphere.

"I hope this works..." Christian whispered, removing the piano wire from his arm...beautiful lines of blood continuing to gush out blood. Then he saw the sword in his hand and that sinister grin was on his lips.

"I've always wanted a pretty tattoo." He murmured as he started drawing on his arm with the sword.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Jeff was easier to handle for Adam...hearing the screams of his brother, Jeff was trying his hardest to get to him. Adam saw how much Jeff loved Matt...but sucked it in as he placed his hand on Jeff's forehead.

Jeff sat on the bed, trying to come to means as to what was going on. "This...can't be." He said. "NO! I WON'T BELIEVE IT! NO! NO! NO!" The screams echoed as a forcefield covered the younger Hardy. Adam could only watch in horror as he saw Jeff scream in pain, but outside of the force field, the horror as he writhe on the ground, his mouth screaming, his mind breaking down....

Edge walked from the shadows, wrapping his arms around Adam. _**Horrifying...heartbreaking..all of those emotions...and they will act like that until they lose voice...until they literally break from what they are seeing. The problem is that they won't believe it....**_

Adam shed a small tear. "I know."

The sound of footsteps caught his attention. Adam turned around to see Gangrel and Christian staring at him. Adam couldn't help the tears falling down his face, running toward Gangrel, sobbing like a small child.

"There, there." Gangrel whispered, soothing Adam. "I know you care for these two...we want to help them, but...they can't handle that much information...they're going to die of insanity...break down, no longer become who they always wanted to be."

"It's all my fault." Adam whispered. "I always...mess up..." Tears fell down. "I messed up with Christian...and I messed up with Matt and Jeff...I tried my hardest to repair the damage I created...but..I...I..."

_SLAP!_

Gangrel stepped away when he saw Christian continuing to slap Adam across the face, muttering obscenities under his breath, and also brought in a language that was very unsuitable as the younger brother shook his brother by his collar. The only thing Gangrel was able to make of this was...

"THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT!" And each word was ended with an exclamation point. "Wake up, Adam. It was never your fault, it was an honest mistake. You have been forgiven by me and by Father, but have you been able to forgive yourself?"

Adam paused, staring at them. "You're...right." He murmured. "It was never my fault...I just wanted the best. And, I shouldn't be dwelling on the past....no...I must help give them a better future."

He turned around to see Jeff screaming, clawing the forcefield, tears falling down his eyes.

"Jeff..." Adam whispered. "We three will heal you and your brother of your suffering...."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Days passed...and by then both Matt and Jeff were curled up in the beds, unable to scream, nor speak. The memories echoed into their mind, as if they were on replay on a VCR. They couldn't believe it...how could it be possible?

Matt was lifted toward the room Jeff was in. But even with both brothers together, they didn't notice the situation. Their breathing, their panicked faces...they were dying, and they couldn't focus on that due to their memories.

"A mind is a powerful thing." Gangrel muttered as he stared at the goblet of blood. "It can only take so much before the psyche just breaks down." Inside the glass was Dracula's blood...the only living reminder that Gangrel had of his father. Because Gangrel was originally a human turned vampire, then his blood wouldn't work for him to sire them. Turning Matt to face him, he lifted his head, pouring the blood down his throat. Once the blood was swallowed, Gangrel did the same with Jeff, some blood falling down his lips.

Pressing Jeff's chest near his ear, he heard the heard slowly stopping...until it stopped beating at all. That was it...they could no longer be alive....was it worth it? Gangrel pondered on the question, looking at Isabel high in the rafters. She looked down, and as if by magic, she gave him an answer.

_You silly goose, did you ever consider the people around these two? What's going to happen when they find out that they're vampires? The blame's going to be put on you and your sons. But...no mortal treatment was going to cure them...and even as they remembered, they won't believe it...seeing is believing...so how can you try to not believe your memories?_

"It was the best thing that I could do." Gangrel replied, his grey eyes turning up to see the dove. Isabel flew down, cooing as she landed on his shoulder. It was soon replied with a caw as Drake also fluttered down. "If I can't return their minds to their original state, then I'll just have to create new pieces to replace the missing pieces. It's for the best for them...that way, they can forget all about their loneliness."

_But you heard what Adam said...their father...if he finds out that his sons are vampires, it would break his heart..._

"Then I'll make them half-vampires." Gangrel replied. "I didn't put in that much blood, anyway. That way, they'll live much longer than a regular human...but still have the strength of a regular vampire." Waving his hand over the still awake Hardys, A calming aura surrounded them, and the two finally were able to sleep.

_Fine. I guess...that's the only thing you can do...I just hope it works. But what now?_

"Now..." Gangrel murmured to the bird's question. "All we have to do is wait..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Matt slowly woke his eyes, feeling the throbbing pain in his head. He looked around, trying to see where he was. He then saw Jeff asleep on the bed.

"Jeff!" He nudged his brother awake. "Wake up, Jeff."

"Wha--?" Jeff murmured waking up. "Where are we?"

"I'm...not sure really." Matt replied. "All I remember was getting to our hotel room...and then it felt like I had a nightmare. About us meeting up with Adam many years ago. That's impossible, isn't it?"

Jeff smiled. "Yeah." he replied. "But...I feel strange though. Hungry, actually..." It was then he heard the sound of rustling...appearing out the shadows was Gangrel.

"Well," the vampire said with a smirk. "Nice to see you awake. You almost had me, Christian and Edge very worried...we thought you wouldn't make it."

"Make what?" Matt gulped out. Gangrel just drank from the goblet of wine he was pouring for himself. The red liquid looked delicious, Matt could hardly help himself as he licked his lips. He gulped as it poured down the vampire's throat, biting his lower lip to resist the urge to drink. Unknowingly, he bit into his lower lip too hard, blood dribbling his chin.

Jeff stared at his brother, at how transfixed he was at the liquid in the old green bottle Gangrel was pouring from. Setting it down on the table, Gangrel just smirked, slowly raising the goblet to his lips, letting the liquid fall down his throat. A small trickle of the red liquid fell down his chin as he lowered his hand with the goblet, spitting it into the air. It fell down like a small mist.

"The procedure, of course." He said with a mysterious grin. "You went insane...you were crazy, you were broken...but we fixed you...and we made you anew."

"Stop talking in riddles!" Matt barked back, licking off the blood falling down. He smacked his lips...somehow liking the coppery taste...he knew it was wrong, but for some reason, he craved it...he needed it...Slowly, he got off the bed, eying the bottle of liquid...a mad hunger growing inside of him. It was madness...but it felt beautiful.

"Matt?" Jeff asked wearily as he saw his brother inching closer and closer to the vampire. "What's wrong with you?" Mat ignored the words, as his hands ran against the neck of the bottle...gripping onto it, he saw the liquid floating inside it, calling out to him. It was telling him, teasing him, just annoying him by the fact that he was battling to drink it or not.

"Take a sip," Gangrel replied as Matt eyed the bottle. "It's what I consider the ambrosia of the gods." Matt stared at the bottle, tipping it as the liquid soon fell toward the neck. Opening his mouth the liquid soon fell like a waterfall, some falling down his mouth and onto the floor. Swallowing the liquid, Matt then turned to his brother, showing him the green bottle in his hand.

"What have you done with him?" Jeff spat out marching toward the vampire. "Where is my brother?!"

Gangrel just stared at the younger Hardy. "I did absolutely nothing." He replied coolly. "Now have a drink...you need some blood after the extensive healing process Christian, Adam and I did to make sure you're alive right now. So you owe us..." He brought out his goblet, showing it to Jeff. "Drink." He commanded in a firm tone.

Jeff knocked the goblet out of the vampire's hand, the wine spilling onto the floor and the glass hitting it with a clunk. "You're crazy!" He screamed out. "I won't take it...you've probably drugged it and are going to manipulate us!"

Matt shooks his head, seeing the bottle in his hands. "What the heck is this stuff?"

Gangrel, ignoring Jeff, looked at the older Hardy. "A bit of blood." He replied. "After all, you guys are half-vampires." Matt dropped the bottle with a thud. It clunked onto the floor, but otherwise didn't seem to shatter.

"What..." He gasped out. "This can't be happening...why?"

"Because you broke down." Matt and Jeff turned around to see Adam sitting on the bed. "Eleven years ago, on the day of your mother's funeral, I met up with you. It was probably coincidence, it was probably fate...but I somehow found you two intriguing....you see, Christian and I used to get along just like you...but..." He sighed. "An incident around 100 years ago nearly ruined our relationship. I ran away from home, lived on my own for a while...and then I found you."

"So what were you doing there?" Jeff snarled. "Were you trying to feed on us?"

"I was going to go for some bloke later." Adam retorted. "But I stared at you praying for your mother's safety...and somehow fell form my hiding spot. I hypnotized you...only to make sure you couldn't freak out. That's when I caused everything else...I was the one who told you to 'deepen' your bond...I didn't know it would lead to incest. But I only wanted the best for you both...I'm sorry." Edge wrapped his arms around his beloved, despite that he was not seen by anybody else.

Matt was at a lost of words. But then, anger was on his face. "You...MONSTER!" He and Jeff soon tackled Adam to the ground, but Adam didn't retaliate. He just let the Hardy brothers attack him, scream at him, crushing his ribs, and bruising his jaw. It didn't matter anymore, they hated him either way.

_What's the point, Edge? _Adam said in his mind. _I shouldn't even be here...I screwed up...and no matter what happens, it doesn't change the fact that they hate me..._As he said that his black wings formed, forming a black cocoon, shielding him from Matt and Jeff's attacks. It didn't stop the abuse, as Matt continued to scream.

Adam curled himself into a small ball, tears staining his cheeks. _Edge...take me away...take me away just like before...just like when I left Gangrel...just take me there..._

_**I won't. I won't let you withdraw, and make you become nothing more than a puppet. I just can't...you'll lose yourself if I do so...in your state, your mind will shatter...**_

_I want it to....to make me forget, to make me break away from them...because I won't have to recall those memories..._

_**NO! You finally made peace with your brother and father, do not ruin this chance! Please Adam...Adam...Adam?**_

Adam looked at him, his blue eyes glassed over, looking shattered and broken. "Yes....Guardian?" He murmured. Edge stared in shock....Adam looked dead...no, broken...

_**Adam, are you okay? **_The guardian asked, fear starting to grow in him. Dread and fear started to rise as Adam slowly got up, and his wings slowly vanished.

Adam forced himself to smile...although it was crazy, mad, demented..."This...is all a dream, isn't it? Guardian...you're really good..."

Matt, not truly understanding nor caring, immediately punched Adam in the face. Gangrel immediately pulled him away while Christian grabbed Jeff.

"Enough!" Gangrel snapped. "Do you understand what you have done?!"

"Of course I have!" Matt yelled. "He was the reason we're vampires! And you're standing up for him!"

"And you just broke him!" Christian screamed, echoing inside the room. "Adam kept blaming himself for causing this whole mess...and he let you attack him...and you broke him..."

Jeff wanted to retaliate, but then saw Adam's weak smile on his face, and the words that were coming out of his lips...speaking to someone that wasn't even there?

"Isn't that right Guardian? You said that once I awaken that you need my body..." Adam slowly stood up, hugging his chest. "And this is a wonderful trick....it truly feels real..."

_**That because it IS real! Wake up, Adam! Wake up! WAKE UP!**_

No one could hear those words...Edge tried to yell, to scream, to make Adam listen...everything was in vain....Tears fell from his eyes as he shook Adam back and forth, breaking him out of his broken state.

"We have to do something, Father!" Christian replied. "Adam's going to break!"

"I can't do anything of the sort," Gangrel replied. "Adam won't listen to anyone except..." He stared at Matt and Jeff. "You two, you have to fix the damage you caused."

"But how?!" Matt replied, looking back at the scene. "We don't even understand what's going on!"

"Do you want to, though?" The four turned around to see David sitting on a small cloud. He smiled sweetly at Gangrel and Christian, planting a kiss on Gangrel's cheek. But when he stared at Matt and Jeff, those innocent eyes glared at the brothers.

"Well?" He replied. "Do you want to know?"

"Um, yeah?" Jeff replied. David, holding onto an apple, gripped on it as it transformed into a white glove. And with all the strength he could muster, he slapped it across Jeff's face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Matt cried, only to get the same slap on the face also. David gritted his teeth, looking like he was a small demon lord.

"You ignorant bastards!" David cried out. "Adam has told you honestly what he has done, and you broke him...you damn broke him! And it took me forever to repair him, do you know what he had to give up to make sure his family back to life! And besides, what would you give to me? This is a serious issue, and I'm going to need payment."

Matt and Jeff stared at the little boy, trying to understand what was going on. "W-we have nothing of value." Matt replied.

"Yes you do." David replied. "Your life." Matt and Jeff looked at him as if he was insane. "Gangrel made you half-vampires...but you must give up ten years of the end of your lives....5 from each of you...it's a dangerous price to pay to gamble with life, but it is needed now."

Matt and Jeff were quiet, they then stared at Adam rambling on about being taken away...no one deserved to be broken, even Adam...

"All right, it's a deal." David smiled as he brought out two small stars from a pouch. They were black, and sparkling, tempting both Hardys to eat it.

"Five points, five years." David said as Matt and Jeff picked one up. "Chew them, swallow them, digest them...and that will be used to save him."

"Are you crazy?" Christian gasped out. "What would that--" He didn't finish as Gangrel turned to face him.

"It's an equal price." Gangrel reprimanded. "I give them blood to help heal their minds, they give up their lives to save Adam's. It all works out."

The two Hardys placed the candy into their mouths, trying to chew it down. It tasted sweet, cold, disgusting...so many types of flavors and feelings as the gulped it down. A pain hit their chest as something was pulling away from them, crushing their ribs...it was painful.

David stared at them with indifference, as he started chanting. It was an ancient language...even with Gangrel's connection, he still could not understand the tongue. But it felt calming...it was the only thing he could he could feel.

A wind started to blow around Adam, it covered his whole body as he continued to mouthed out words to Edge...and his eyes soon started to gain color once more. His eyes closed as Edge caught in him mid-air.

"So...tired." Adam murmured. "So, sleepy..." Edge just hugged his beloved, tears falling out of his eyes. Christian walked up to Adam placing a hand to his cheek, slowly helping the doppleganger place him on the bed..

"Is he going to be okay?" Christian asked David. "Will he be fine?"

"He should be." David replied. "Now I have to get gong...I can't stay in this realm too long..." He then looked at Gangrel once more. "Good bye then...for now..." He soon gave the older vampire a small hug as he slowly started to float into the sky amongst the puffy cloud. Soon enough, he disappeared....

Gangrel just stared above the ceiling of the hideaway....a soft smile was on his face before a frown replaced it as he turned to the Hardys. "Well," he replied. "Matthew and Jeffrey, you both will keep an eye on Adam until he wakes up. It is the least you can do."

"And if you don't," Christian said darkly as he brought out a roll of piano wire. "I can assure you that I'll have some fun with you both."

Both Matt and Jeff gulped a bit, but seeing Adam asleep after what had transpired...they decided it was a good idea to watch over a sleeping vampire then face the wrath of a sadistic one.

"All right," said Matt. "We'll take care of him." When he turned around to reply to Christian and Gangrel, they were gone.

"Weird..." Jeff replied.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Adam was sound asleep.Matt and Jeff just watched him sleep like that for the past two hours. He wasn't responding, but they just hoped he was listening.

"We're...sorry." Matt was able to say. "We shouldn't have acted like that. We were just being selfish."

"It's not like we meant to hurt you at all." Jeff added. "It's just that we just didn't understand."

"Of course humans like you wouldn't understand." A voice that sounded like Adam's replied. "You couldn't understand the pain he had to go through."

Matt and Jeff turned around to see Edge staring at them. His eyes were puffy and red from tears, as he bit his lower lip. Blood was falling down his chin and it made him look sad.

"W-who are you?" Matt replied, looking back at the two look-a likes. "You can't be Adam."

"I am Adam, and I'm not Adam." Edge replied. "I am his guardian, known by the name of Edge. I usually am not able to speak with people like this...but perhaps I was given a temporary body while Adam is knocked unconscious. Still, my Addy is trying to mend the fragments in his mind after the attack....but for you to give up your own life for him...."

"He was the reason we are together now." Matt said softly. "And all we did was lash out at him. How could we ever forgive ourselves?"

"I'm not sure." Edge replied. "But talk to him, ask him forgiveness. Apologize, and just help him understand that it was never his fault."

Jeff nodded his head. "We will..." He murmured. "Anything we can do to help out." Edge could smile as Matt and Jeff stared at the sleeping Adam. They turned again as if they were hearing something, but by then Edge had vanished.

"Where did he go?" Jeff asked. He didn't answer the question, seeing Adam's rising chest. A soft smile was on his face as Jeff ran his fingers through a strand of blond hair.

Adam moaned a bit at the touch, turning to the side. His long hair fell upon his face as he slept. He looked like a kitten snoozing in the sun with that soft smile on his face.

"I just hope he does wake up soon." Matt murmured.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Days passed. Christian and Gangrel avoided the Hardys for some time, trying to hope that the isolation from the older vampires would be better. But they were growing restless, if Adam did not wake up soon, then it would not turn out good for any of them.

And Christian was bored out of his mind.

"Can I go back to the Iron Maiden?" He whined.

"No." Gangrel replied curtly. "I'm not going to make the police guard have amnesia _**again**_."

"Please?" Christian asked. "I'll be good." He was about to give Gangrel a batch of puppy eyes, only to him to get whacked on the head with a hard covered book.

"I said no." Gangrel repeated. "I am not going to make you submit to your masochist behavior!"

"Fine." Christian replied with a smile pout. Silence echoed for a couple of seconds before Christian talked again.

"Can I at least smash my arms with the mace?" He asked.

"I said no!"

"How about the sword?"

"No."

"The axe?"

"No."

"How about the..."

"For the last time, NO!" Gangrel yelled. "The last thing we need is you trying to scare Matt and Jeff." He stared at a crystal ball that was floating in front of him, observing Matt and Jeff. "Adam has suffered so much, and now it is a chance for him to be forgiven...I just hope to Samhein this works."

Soft shuffling interrupted them as Edge slowly walked toward them. Blood fell down his lips as he stared at his family. Christian could only gasp as he ran up to his brother.

"What...did I miss?" Adam murmured as Christian hugged him.

"Addy, you're back!" Christian cried out. "I thought I lost you."

"I would never leave you." Adam replied, letting a hand run through Christian's long locks. "You are my beloved..." He placed a hand on the younger twin's shoulder, letting the other trail down his chest, and into the fold of his leather pants. Adam grinned as he started to fondle his brother, all the while Christian was bombarded with pleasure, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Nn...So good." Christian moaned. He gasped at the tight squeeze on his ass, falling into his brother's touch.

"Do you like it?" Christian could only nod his head while Gangrel was trying to make sense what was going on. Could it be that Edge was taking over Adam again? Or was it something else? He knew David would not do anything to harm Adam...then what was it?

"Hum, you're so good..." Adam murmured, kissing his brother on the lips ."You taste just like apples...the most delicious of them all, only for me to have..."

"So are you." Christian replied, an insane grin on his face. "And I would want to take that apple of yours and swallow it, until I taste its delicious juice."

Gangrel immediately came in, pulling Christian away. "What the hell is going on here?!" He snapped at Adam. "Who are you?!"

Adam just smirked and then laughed. "A spirit. I represent my father's lustful side...Damon. Just call me that...."

"Your father?" Gangrel said in confusion. "And just who is your father?"

"You know them." Damon smirked as a pair of grey feathery wings grew from his back. He brushed a clump of blonde hair away from his face, revealing blood red eyes and an earring in the shape of a bat on his left ear. "They are two people who are close to each other...so close that they decided to use what was given to them to create me. I am a Guardian, Christian's guardian. "

"Stop talking in riddles," Gangrel muttered, while shaking Christian out of his trance with another hand. "Who are you?!"

The person smirked. "Damon....created by using the life of two others, and the blood of my fathers. I represent their love...the pure lust that they carry, their passion, their affection..." He licked his lips in hunger, "But there is only one person I see in my sights..."

"Wha--?" Christian replied, shaking his head. "What happened to me?" He shifted his gaze to Damon as Damon soon placed a hand on his cheek and kissed his lips. He soon felt the small tongue wrapped against his own and gave into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Damon's neck as Damon soon pushed himself into the younger twin's body, transforming into a ghost of himself going inside Christian's chest, until his appearance took over the younger twin.

"What are you doing?!" Gangrel yelled, turning Christian around. "Who are you?!"

Damon, using Christian's body, smirked. "A guardian, created by the love and lust of two couples...I was created to be a guardian for my fathers' special person."

Then it hit Gangrel...it made sense. "Adam and Edge created a spiritual being?" He gasped out. "But that's..."

"Impossible, I know." Damon replied in Christian's voice. "It needs the life of someone else and an image to form...the life that those brothers gave up, and the image of my fathers...they created me, with the purpose to protect the one they love..."

"You know, it would've been better if you didn't try and grope Christian." Gangrel said through bared teeth. "That way I didn't have a good excuse to smash you."

Damon grinned. "Then that would cause anger between you and my fathers all over again." He replied. "And you don't want that, do you?"

Gangrel was about to retort, but sighed in defeat. "Fine, you got me." He replied. "And speaking of your fathers, how are they?"

"They are almost done recovering." Damon replied. "And do not worry, I won't hurt Christian....at least, not in the way you did."

Gangrel snarled and plucked a lock of hair from his head. It transformed into a sword as he swung it near Damon's neck. At that time, Damon retreated, leaving a confused and frightened Christian in his place.

"Um," Christian replied, pushing the sword away from him. "What happened?"

Gangrel sighed, and massaged his temples with one hand. "Damon is the child of Edge and Adam," He explained. "And apparently he is now bonded to you."

"Eww..." Christian said once more.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Adam slowly opened his eyes, the colors in the room blinded him for a bit as he sat up. As he adjusted to the light, he looked down, seeing Matt and Jeff asleep at the edge of the bed. He could only smile, letting a hand run against their hair.

"Are you awake Edge?" Adam whispered.

_**I am now, Addy. Are you okay?**_

Adam nodded. "Yeah...I am now." He slowly got off of the bed, stretching his arms. In that dream world...he saw a beautiful scenery of stars and him floating in the beautiful garden of light. Through there, he created a child, Damon....someone he thought represented both his and Edge's personalities...someone who had their flaws and their strengths...

"Adam?" Adam turned to see Christian and Gangrel come up to him. Adam smiled when he saw his younger brother wrap his arms around him. "You're all right, aren't you?"

Adam nodded his head, letting his hand run through Christian's hair. "So...how was Damon?"

"A manipulative lustful version of yourself." Gangrel replied. "Must've gotten it from one of you, correct?"

"Ehe..." Adam replied. "Sorry about that..."

"But he's caring, I think." Christian replied. "He wants to make sure I'm okay, after all."

"Only so he can get into your pants, though." Gangrel muttered. "But if you trust him, then I can vouch that it would be a good idea to have your 'son' inside your brother."

"It sounds very wrong when you say it though," Adam replied. He then turned his gaze to both Matt and Jeff once more, both of them still asleep. "What do we do with these two now?"

Christian smiled. "I have an idea."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Matt and Jeff woke up, seeing the darkness in front of them. They were in a hotel room, and not in some dark and scary underground cavern with three blonde haired vampires. The darkness outside of their hotel room meant that it was night time, with the two of them alone in a comfy bed.

"What happened back there?" Jeff murmured, stretching his arms. "Was it all a dream?"

Matt was about to reply, but then noticed a small book a couple of inches away from them. He soon grabbed it, opening the book cover and found a message on the first page.

_To Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy_

_Please forgive us for intruding your thoughts, scaring you half to death, turning you both into vampires, and also caused up to give up your lives._

_We hope that this book gives us a history about all of us, and as to why we are here to day. Why?_

_Because you are members of our family, and family members and unrequited love are impossible to replace._

_I hope you understand that the stories you are about to face are ones that are very secret to everyone except for the three of us, and I hope that you promise upon your own lives, that no one finds out._

_Thank you, and I hope to see you again very soon._

_-Gangrel_

Matt smiled a bit as he and Jeff started to skim through the pages. It wasn't until they finished Christian's story that their stomach's started to growl.

Jeff stared at his brother, his green eyes replacing with red and a pair of sharp fangs soon appeared. Matt smirked as the same transformation also appeared.

"Dinner time." They both said simultaneously.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Yeah, this is a bit rushed. But it's to help celebrate my 17th birthday!_

_And you know what that means?_

_I can FINALLY watch R-Rated movies without adult supervision. YES!_

_Anyway, hope you like the last story. _

_Read and Review!_


End file.
